Sin Título
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: Bueno, por el momento no tengo categoría pero será un mini Long-Fic: El corazón tiene esa mala costumbre de gustarle lo prohibido. HITSUKARIN. Otro mini fic de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. ¡Dejen sus opiniones!
1. Sinopsis

_Dos seres completamente opuestos, procedentes de dos puntos cardinales distintos que, por obra de una extraña coincidencia, corren el uno al lado del otro._

 _El destino trata de separarlos, persiguiéndoles implacablemente._

 _Ambos corren por un camino sin retorno, con sus dedos entrelazados._

 _La ciencia le da la mano a la magia en una desesperada carrera contra el universo._

 _El pánico latente en sus corazones al atravesar un frío bosque, siendo perseguidos por la oscuridad y la luz._

 _Un amor imposible en una tierra de cuento de hadas salta entre las montañas._

 _Tan solo confiando el uno en el otro, dos jóvenes se enfrentan a su destino, desgarrando sus páginas para poder escribir una nueva historia. Una historia de ensueño, con un deslumbrante amanecer en el horizonte. Una historia sin principio ni final, tan solo sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, admirando el cielo azul._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holas!

Tanto tiempo yo sin publicar nada Q.Q

Ok, este nuevo fic probablemente conteng capítulos, 5 cuando mucho, y tratará sobre... bueno, los dejaré con esa duda hasta el primer capítulo ;)

Bueno, por si no han leído, en el último fic de Celeste kaomy-chan hubo una nota de autora terriblemente desalentadora, en la cual se decía que había una alta probabilidad de que abandone el fandom y borrara Long-fics incompletos.

Así que bue, estoy triste, y para no sentir que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, le dedicaré cada cap de este fic con la esperanza de que le guste mucho, la inspire y le haga darse cuenta de que no puede abandonarnos.

Y bue, espero que agreguen la historia a Favs para que sepan cuando publique.

Díganme por comentarios sobre qué creen que tratará y si más o menos les gusta la idea. Ese anterior texto describe más o menos la historia pero créanme que será muy linda, y tendrá un lemmon tan fuerte que dejarán de leer por al menos una hora luego de tanto bochorno. Así que a dar opiniones que quiero saber de que es lo creen que tratará esto, menos karin-chan150301, porque ella ya lo sabe ;P ¡No seas tramposa hermana! Y bueno, Kaomy si leyó mi review también, así que si están leyendo esto chicas no cuenta que traten de adivinar, ¿que "traten"? No cuenta que digan la respuesta.

Por cierto, aún no he escrito ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA sobre TVLP, así que no esperen cap en un rato.

El título de este fic lo elegirá la lectora/lector (¿hay chicos que leen mis fics?) que me de el comentario más largo de todos, yo les diré quien fue en el epílogo del fic, ¿ok?

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, además de que las adoro mis increíbles y hermosas y leales y encantadoras lectoras!

Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Bien, el tema era ¡Vampiros y Hombres lobo!

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Ok, ok, antes de leer, seis cosas IMPORTANTÍSIMAS:

1- Es que en todas las escenas de la mansión estaría bueno que se imaginen esa música que suele haber en los lugares tétricos o algo.

2- En el fic habrán varias frases en latín, para que no se confundan, lo he echo así:

-Salve mi lectus _(_ _Hola mis lectoras_ _)_ -

Lo que es en cursiva es solo la traducción, los personajes solo dicen lo que esta normal.

3- Las palabras con → * ← serán definidas al final del fic.

4- Los vampiros tienen todos los típicos poderes vampiros, pero no transforman al morder (amenos que eso sea lo que quieran), ni tampoco mueren ni brillan a la luz del sol, además de que les agregué un par de cosillas, como hipnotismo, que solo pueden hacer los Purasangre cuando cumplen 19 años, y raiki, que es cuando usan la velocidad de vampiro: "Desapareció con raiki del lugar". (No se me ocurrió otra manera de llamarlo, porque "súper-velocidad" como que no da)

Si se dice a toda velocidad es a toda velocidad HUMANA ¿sipi?

Y si dicen "Con el reino del Norte/Este/Oeste/Sur... " se refiere a la familia real que gobierna a tal reino.

5- Si quieren hacerse una idea de los vestidos de las mujeres, busquen en Google "Vestidos Góticos" e imaginen a cada personaje con el que más les guste, dado que yo no soy muy buena describiendo atuendos.

6- Cualquier queja sobre el latín preséntenla a Traductor Google jajjaa

 _ **.**_

Corrían desesperadamente por la espesura del bosque, tomados de las manos.

Sus respiraciones alteradas eran lo único que se oía en el profundo silencio del bosque. El peliblanco iba por delante, guiándola por esos caminos, huecos y pasajes que conocía casi como así mismo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, extrañamente contento.

La pelinegra, por su parte, sentía miedo por primera vez. Miedo por lo que su madre sería capaz de hacerle.

-Tranquila- su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al ver esa sonrisa de seguridad, no pudo evitar sonreírle también -Yo te protegeré- le susurró, y ella asintió, confiando plenamente en sus palabras.

-Y yo te protegeré a ti-

Era una relación muy difícil, debían mantenerla en secreto... y es que solo a dos idiotas como ellos se les podría ocurrir enamorarse de su enemigo a muerte...

Era extraño... ¿como fueron una vampiresa y un hombre lobo a conectar... ?

Una cara pálida... _objetivo de caza_ _._

Los chupa-sangre, seres nacidos de la oscuridad, cuya naturaleza recae en sobrevivir y perdurar a base de beber el líquido vital de cualquier ser vivo... a base de matar. Fríos, calculadores, atroces... un error que debía de ser eliminado.

Un licántropo... _prosaico*_ _._

Hombres bestia, seres inferiores nacidos de la mutación del ser humano en un animal sin conciencia, cuya naturaleza recae en arremeter en contra de la grandeza de una especie superior y evolucionada. Salvajes, malditos, insubordinados... un error que debía ser eliminado.

 _Nacieron para exterminarse._

O eso es lo que ambos pensaban sobre el otro antes de conocerse...

 _¿Como fue que ocurrió... ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karin POV.**_

 **Mansión Kurosaki.**

Más allá de la selva negra, en las lejanías del pueblo de Karakura, estaban los terrenos prohibidos. Hogar de una de las cuatro familias de vampiros Purasangre que dominaba a todos los en el lado Sur del mundo, la familia real Kurosaki, y sus súbditos.

La familia y sus fieles vivían en un gran castillo construido en la época de la aristocracia desde hacía más de 120.000 años.

Cualquier persona que la viera, inocente de la procedencia de sus habitantes, la creería espeluznante.

El paso de los años habían echo mella en ella, dejándola con apariencia de que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Pero por dentro, el lujo era increíble... increíblemente oscuro.

Las paredes iban pintadas de un oscuro e intenso color bordó y suelos de madera clara, mientras que los muebles eran oscuros y antiguos, con velas de hasta 20 centímetros siempre encendidas que curiosamente parecían nunca acabarse. Enormes candelabros colgaban del techo, uno cada 10 metros, por los infinitos pasillos. La puertas de las habitaciones eran del tamaño de dos hombres, color carbón, mientras que las que daban a las diferentes salas y comedores eran dobles.

Todo dentro de la mansión daba un aire de misterio, vejes y, ciertamente, espeluznante paz, como esa que dice sentir la gente al morir (extraño, dado que morían). Realmente, hacía honor al término de "Gótico". Incluso sus habitantes.

No había mujer en aquel enorme lugar que no vistiera un vestido largo y caído hasta el suelo, de colores oscuros, como violeta, gris, negro o azul, con volados y encajes complicados.

Mientras que los hombre llevaban ropa oscura, de cualquier tipo, pero siempre oscura.

Los guardias, sean hombre o mujeres, portaban una camiseta negra a medida, vaqueros de cuero increíblemente cómodos y zapatillas deportivas. Algunos agregaban a su uniforme chaquetas o algún distintivo, siempre en negro.

En la torre principal de la, a simple vista, devastada edificación, en los aposentos de la reina, una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡No puedes obligarme a esto!- el grito de indignación retronó en la gran sala.

Karin Kurosaki era la princesa menor de la gran mansión y dueña de una impresionante belleza. Iba vestida con una ajustada blusa negra, adornada con cintas grises que imitaban a los cordones de una zapatilla, atándose a la altura del pecho, de mangas largas muy amplias, con largas telas colgando al final, y falda larga, que caía sin vuelo, siendo como un manto de profunda y negra oscuridad.

La princesa se encontraba colérica.

Su madre quería comprometerla con un chico al cual no conocía, solo para mantener el linaje puro, obligación que no le correspondía.

Una tradición de milenios, decía que cada nueva generación, alguna de las cuatro familias debía dar a luz a cuatro herederos, para que cada uno se desposara con alguno de los hijos de las demás familias, y así reinar en cada familia, para conservar el linaje y poder de los Purasangre.

Esa generación, le había tocado a la familia del Sur dar a los cuatro reyes.

El primer hijo, Kurosaki Ichigo, ya había tomado su lugar como rey en el reino del este, junto con su esposa Kuchiki Rukia, con la cual gobernaba.

La segunda hija, Kurosaki Nelliel, ya había tomado su lugar como reina en el reino del Oeste, junto con su esposo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, con el cual gobernaba.

La tercera hija, Kurosaki Yuzu, ya había tomado su lugar como reina en el reino del Norte, junto al primer hijo de la familia Voralverna, Yukio Hans Voralverna, con el cual gobernaba.

Y ahora, Kurosaki Karin, debía casarse con el tercer hijo y segundo varón de la familia Voralverna, Jinta Voralverna, para reinar en el sur.

Pero había un gran inconveniente... Karin era la quinta hija de la familia Kurosaki.

Ella había nacido junto con otro niño, el cual había visto la luz antes que ella.

Kurosaki Kaien.

Desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, se supo que Kaien sería quien gobernara las tierras del Sur, junto con la segunda hija de la familia Voralverna, Riruka Voralverna.

Sin embargo, en una fiera batalla contra... terribles criaturas, por derrocar a la familia real del Sur, Kaien Kurosaki perdió su vida, con tan solo 10 años.

Según la ley de los vampiros, cualquier niño que naciera sin obligación de casarse para mantener el legado de los Purasangre, era libre de elegir vivir como quisiera.

Karin había nacido con ese derecho, al ser la quinta y no la cuarta.

Sin embargo, tras la trágica muerte de Kaien, su madre acordó con el reino del Norte que el tercer heredero de éste desposaría a Karin, quien tomaría el lugar de su hermano gemelo. Cosa de la cual ella no estaba enterada... hasta ese momento.

Y es por eso que ahora la morena, de gran orgullo y feroz carácter, se encontraba peleando en contra de la soberana, defendiendo su derecho de libertad del cual querían despojarla.

-Como soberana de las tierras vampíricas del Sur, debo velar por la protección y la fuerza de los nuestros- fue la fría respuesta que recibió la pelinegra por parte de su madre.

Masaki Kurosaki era una mujer hermosa y llamativa, de porte elegante y rasgos finos. Pero su corazón era frío y despreciaba cualquier forma de vida que difiera con la que llevaban los vampiros. Una gobernante despojada de toda compasión y escrúpulos, capaz de cometer hasta los actos más viles con tal de ver cumplidos sus caprichos y deseos, que se ocultaba debajo de un manto de amabilidad y una máscara de sonrisa, en contraste aún así de sus garras de plata, que siempre tenía como anillos que se ajustaban a mitad de sus dedos derechos, cubriendo sus uñas.

-¡No harás lo que se te de la soberana gana conmigo!-

-Señorita habla con propiedad que no eres ninguna mundana para hacer uso de ese vulgar vocabulario- le riñó duramente la de cabellos naranjas, apretando los puños sobre las faldas de su costoso y trabajado vestido.

-Oh! Ignosce mihi dilectissima, adeo mihi lapsum _(¡Oh! Disculpe, mi amada madre, tal descuidado desliz por mi parte)_ \- habló la princesa con sarcasmo muy mal disimulado -Permítame corregirme... lamento estar en desacuerdo con respecto a vuestra opinión sobre que una unión entre un conde al cual no conozco y mi persona, aún en contra de las leyes vampíricas y mi voluntad, sería productivo- dijo haciendo gestos y muecas exageradas, moviendo delicada pero burlonamente sus manos _**(N.T: tipo Reina Blanca, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas)**_

-Hoc est illegal _(Esto es ilícito)_ \- murmuró la reina, con un tic en su ceja, apunto de perder los nervios -Tu próximo matrimonio no esta a discusión- declaró.

-¡Mi padre jamás lo habría permitido!- le escupió Karin con desdén, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada que la hizo escupir sangre. La pelinegra alzó el rostro con una sonrisa amarga, al tiempo que la amplia cortada en su mejilla se cerraba, sin dejar cicatriz alguna -Él me habría escuchado- murmuró venenosamente.

-Pues no esta aquí ahora para hacerlo. Esta muerto. Yo tomo las decisiones- le recordó la reina con soberbia, ególatra. Karin rió sin gracia.

Isshin Kurosaki había muerto valientemente, en aquel terrible complot.

-Así es, y es por eso que nunca volveremos a ser lo que fuimos, en el reinado de Kurosaki Isshin- cada palabra estaba llena de odio.

-Si tanto quieres que el reino vuelva, como tu dices, "A ser lo que fue", hazlo realidad. Convirtiéndote en reina- le dijo su madre, con una mirada que le decía que se creía victoriosa, que creía que aceptaría su oferta. Se enfureció aún más, ¡ella no caería en algo así, ella no quería reinar, no quería poder, solo quería paz!

-Yo no nací para ser reina- dijo muy lento, acentuando cada sílaba -Y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, podrá formar jamás, un reino tan unido, fuerte, y maravilloso, como el de Isshin Kurosaki- finalizó del mismo modo.

-¡Tu padre era un baldragas* y collón*! Si tan increíble fue su reinado, entonces dime porque murió a manos de su gente- gritó la reina, montando en cólera.

-¡Mi padre era un hombre flébil*!- rugió la morena, no dispuesta a permitir que esa mujer manchara el honor del hombre al que más admiró.

-¡Flébil!- rió la reina con burla -Ese hombre, no era digno de llamarse rey. Retunsus _(mentecato)_ \- Masaki lo dijo con lentitud, saboreando cada sílaba.

-¡Vade ad infernum _(Vete al infierno_ _)_!- gritó Karin antes de desaparecer con raiki, dando un gran portazo que hizo temblar las paredes al salir.

Cruzó los pasillos de la gran mansión a todo lo que daba su raiki, entrando a su alcoba y cerrando con fuerza, antes de deslizarse por la puerta, temblando de rabia e impotencia, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que escaparan.

-No me quitarás mi derecho a vivir- murmuró con llamas de determinación ardiendo en sus orbes oscuras.

Se puso en pie y sacó su gran capa de caza del armario. Y así como hacían los magos, se la puso y desapareció.

Nadie superaba su raiki, y muy pocos podían sentirla pasar por su lado cuando lo usaba.

Salió al bosque, corriendo a gran velocidad, sobre la dura nieve que lo cubría todo, sin llegar a usar el raiki, pero superando a cualquier humano. Ese punto intermedio la hacía sentir única, que no había nadie más como ella, como si fuera una híbrida capaz de pertenecer a cualquier sitio que quisiera...

La capucha cubría su rostro y la capa volaba tras ella... al sentir el aire helado en su rostro respiró profundamente, y sintió como si de nada ya no existiesen problemas.

Se adentró más en el espeso bosque, saltando y empujándose contra los gruesos troncos de los enormes árboles, haciendo una especie de pinball, provocando que riera. Se impulso con fuerza de uno de los árboles, quedando a 4 metros sobre el suelo y dando un giro, provocando que la capa formara un redondel, y retrasó su caída, queriendo que pareciera cámara lenta, con la intención de continuar corriendo luego.

Amaba bailar de esa manera, pero se detuvo de golpe, dejándose caer de golpe sobre una de sus rodillas en el suelo, al escuchar aullidos.

Miró hacia atrás y agudizó su nariz... estaban a unos 5 kilómetros y acercándose.

-Shit _(Mierda)_ -

No tenía ninguna intención de pelear. Era muy fuerte y hábil, pero sabía que los lobos eran los únicos que podían hacer frente a los vampiros en un uno a uno y tener tantas posibilidades como ellos de ganar. Y nunca había peleado contra uno.

Se ajustó bien la capucha, clavó su pie derecho en la nieve y tomo impulso, saliendo como bala en dirección contraria a la de ellos, usando su raiki a toda su capacidad.

Pudo escuchar como las fuertes y veloces pisadas se aceleraban, y podía sentir su peste cada vez más intensa... era solo uno...

Apresuró el paso, su respiración se estaba agitando y sentía los nervios erizarle todo el bello de su cuerpo. Se estaba acercando...

Volteó a su derecha y jadeó sorprendida, el lobo la había alcanzado, y ahora corría a su par, a solo 10 metros.

¡Joder! ¡Cuando decían que los lobos eran realmente rápidos, hablaban enserio!

Solo se fijó en sus posibilidades, la altura promedio de un lobo era de aproximadamente metro y medio, de peso liviano para su gran tamaño.

Si seguía corriendo la alcanzaría.

Se detuvo de golpe y saltó con fuerza, elevándose en el aire con intención de trepar hasta la copa e un árbol, sin embargo, el lobo saltó en su contra y la golpeo en el costado, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, comenzando a rodar por un pequeño desnivel.

Ambos reaccionaron rápido, las uñas de ella se afilaron, sus ojos se enrojecieron y sus colmillos crecieron, mientras que el lobo abrió ampliamente sus fauces. Karin intento atrapar sus patas con una mano mientras que con la otra procuraba intentar alejar los dientes del lobo de su cabeza, aún cubierta por la capucha, sin embargo, él no hacía sino buscar desgarrar su vientre con sus enormes garras delanteras y persistir en su intento de comer su cabeza.

Rodaron buscando detenerse sobre el otro para acorralarlo, hasta que él logró aprisionarla.

Su respiración se detuvo... _una vez atrapada, es casi imposible escapar_ , le había dicho una vez su padre.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin forma de detenerlas al ver como él abría su boca dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

 _Una vez atrapada, es casi imposible escapar... casi... casi..._

¡Aún no podía rendirse!

De inmediato subió sus manos hasta el peludo cuello, intentando empujar la enorme cabeza. Se arqueó. Debía crear más espacio entre ella y sus dientes. Él intentaba atrapar sus manos con sus patas delanteras, mientras que las traseras tenían totalmente sometidas sus piernas.

Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía parar el llanto.

Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus patas le arañó el rostro, distrayéndola... era su fin... el miedo a morir se apoderó de ella, y sus ojos regresaron a su profundo negro de siempre.

 _Estaba acabada..._

Su capucha cayó y su cabello se esparció en la nieve, y como por arte de magia, el lobo detuvo su ataque final. Y por alguna razón, ella también...

El aliento la abandonó al contemplarlo con más detenimiento... era un lobo blanco de ojos... ojos esmeraldas.

Pudo ver como sus pupilas se dilataron volviéndose más oscuros sus ojos, reflejándola como un espejo... a través de ellos notó como las terribles heridas de su rostro se curaron, y su expresión asustada... sintió como si ese animal pudiera ver todo de ella...

El lobo se movió levemente sobre ella, pero...

-¡Kyaaaa!- el rostro de Karin se sonrojó furiosamente al tiempo que soltaba un mortal puñetazo contra la cabeza del lobo con los ojos fuertemente apretados, enviándolo varios metros lejos de ella. Lo escuchó gemir levemente pero no le importó.

Segundos después, al alzar la mirada, lo vio en pose defensiva, con enojo en sus verdes ojos, pero lo ignoró y se sentó en la nieve, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos, mirándolo con indignación y muerta de vergüenza.

Vio como el lobo tenía intención de acercarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo y ambos miraron en dirección al este, por donde se acercaba un grupo de cinco vampiros.

Karin gruñó conocía bien ese olor, eran algunos de los mejores guardias de la mansión.

El lobo blanco le lanzó una última mirada antes de salir corriendo velozmente, confundiéndose al poco tiempo con la nieve, no sabría que estaba allí de no ser por su olor.

-¡Karin-sama!- el gritó de Renji llamó su atención, pero ni siquiera llegó a pararse cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta ella con reiki y la levanto con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de cristal -¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡pude oler a un lobo cerca! ¿la lastimó?- preguntó preocupado, atosigándola con preguntas.

-Estoy bien, Renji- dijo un poco irritada. El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció.

-¡Karin-sama, no puede salir así por el bosque sin protección! ¡Imagine lo que le pudo haber pasado!- la pelinegra gruñó antes de desconectar, Renji se ponía muy pesado a la hora de darle sermones.

Pensó en el lobo... toda la vida le habían contado historias sobre los lobos y sus instintos asesinos.

Eran seres sin consciencia, dominados por el mismo instinto que mueve a los animales salvajes, que no dudaban ni por un segundo en matar hasta a un niño si era un vampiro.

Pero ese lobo blanco... había esta a solo un centímetro de asesinarla... ¿porque se detuvo?

 _Toshiro..._

 _Dio un respingo, ¿que había sido eso?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Prosaico*_ → Vulgar _._

 _Baldragas*_ → Hombre flojo.

 _Collón*_ → Cobarde.

 _Flébil*_ → Digno de ser llorado.

¡Al fin! He publicado, ¿les gustó el primer capi? Ya tengo varios otros escrito, pero aún así no se cuando volveré a publicar, preferiría terminar la historia, pero bue, no las quería dejar sin nada para leer. Lo se, soy muy buena persona.

No he escrito nada de TVLP, me he enfocado en este Mini-Long-Fic.

Quiero COMENTARIOS/REVIEWS, muchos, muchos, ¡MUCHOS! Y recuerden que el más largo será quien elija el nombre OoO

Sin más que decir (¡excepto que las adoro mis preciosas!)

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

Ok, ok, antes de leer, seis cosas IMPORTANTÍSIMAS:

1- Es que en todas las escenas de la mansión estaría bueno que se imaginen esa música que suele haber en los lugares tétricos o algo.

2- En el fic habrán varias frases en latín, para que no se confundan, lo he echo así:

-Salve mi lectus _(_ _Hola mis lectoras_ _)_ -

Lo que es en cursiva es solo la traducción, los personajes solo dicen lo que esta normal.

3- Las palabras con → * ← serán definidas al final del fic.

4- Los vampiros tienen todos los típicos poderes vampiros, pero no transforman al morder (amenos que eso sea lo que quieran), ni tampoco mueren ni brillan a la luz del sol, además de que les agregué un par de cosillas, como hipnotismo, que solo pueden hacer los Purasangre cuando cumplen 19 años, y raiki, que es cuando usan la velocidad de vampiro: "Desapareció con raiki del lugar". (No se me ocurrió otra manera de llamarlo, porque "súper-velocidad" como que no da)

Si se dice a toda velocidad es a toda velocidad HUMANA ¿sipi?

Y si dicen "Con el reino del Norte/Este/Oeste/Sur... " se refiere a la familia real que gobierna a tal reino.

5- Si quieren hacerse una idea de los vestidos de las mujeres, busquen en Google "Vestidos Góticos" e imaginen a cada personaje con el que más les guste, dado que yo no soy muy buena describiendo atuendos.

6- Cualquier queja sobre el latín preséntenla a Traductor Google jajjaa

 _ **.**_

 **2 días después.**

La Kurosaki estaba caminando por el pueblo de Karakura, suspirando de gusto al sentir el sol tocar su piel... era una sensación que extrañaba... desde la mansión era imposible sentir ese reconfortante calor... allí el sol era la luna y el cielo la penumbra... aún si el sol brillaba, nunca parecía ser suficiente para eliminar toda la oscuridad de aquel lugar...

Al final su "huida" no había servido de mucho, dado que al regresar se encontró a montones de estilistas dispuestas a tomarle las medidas para su "vestido de novia".

Por supuesto que había intentado matar a las desgraciadas en cuanto se acercaron a ella con centímetros y libretas, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la detestable mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, quien la frenó con solo mirarla a los ojos y decirle un par de palabras. El hipnotismo de su madre era muy fuerte, pocas veces podía resistirle, y gracias a eso se encontraba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza desde hacía día y medio.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en otra de sus tantas escapadas, esta vez habiendo cruzado el bosque por sobre los árboles y vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros gris oscuro bien ajustados a sus largas y torneadas piernas, y una blusa con tirantes rojo carmín, sin estampado.

Paseaba por los caminos despejados de nieve, gracias a las máquinas que pasaban en las mañanas, al tiempo que miraba a la gente, que iba de un lado a otro cada cual en su propio mundo, con sus propias preocupaciones...

Pasó por una pequeña plaza, deteniéndose allí al ver a los niños, abrigados hasta parecer un montón de osos de colores, riendo al tiempo que jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Otros, más pequeños, estaban en las hamacas con sus madres detrás de ellos, impulsándolos, otros se lanzaban por el tobogán, y otros corrían jugando a las atrapadas.

Suspiró... en cierta forma los envidiaba... ella habría querido tener una infancia como la de esos niños, llena de risas y alegría, echa una gran bola de colores en los tiempos fríos, tener amigos con los que jugar y pelear...

La vida de un vampiro, por muy superior que dijera ser su raza, era triste, solitaria, y oscura. Eran incapaces de sentir el frío de la nieve, o la sensación del sol en verano. Sol... ja, era un mito eso de que los vampiros morían a la luz del sol, los rayos solares solo les provocaban terribles y dolorosas quemaduras en la piel... pero en invierno, cuando estos no eran tan fuertes, resultaba una sensación muy agradable... a ella la hacía sentir diferente...

La frialdad de la piel de los vampiros, no se comparaba con la frialdad que tenían en el interior.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un apestoso olor, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pues ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba acorralada contra una pared, con un alto y corpulento chico en frente, tomándola por la barbilla con su enorme mano izquierda, mientras que mantenía su brazo derecho, desde su puño fuertemente apretado hasta su codo, pegado horizontalmente en contra de la pared, a centímetros sobre su cabeza, dejándola sin salida.

Reconoció de inmediato su aroma... él era el lobo blanco...

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo mucho que me duele este ojo- le gruñó él entre dientes, permitiéndole ver unos colmillos levemente más pronunciados que los de los humanos comunes. Su comentario provocó que ella viese un profundo tajo bajo su ojo, rodeado por un gran moretón de un feo color púrpura, -Los lobos no somos como los vampiros, ¿sabes? No nos curamos instantáneamente- le reclamó. Frunció el ceño.

-Pues haberte fijado bien en donde ponías tus patas- le dijo ella enfadada, pero sonrojándose al recordar como él amasó levemente su pecho.

-Eso fue un accidente-

-Y supongo que el que me atacaras de la nada también- le dijo con furia y sarcasmo, cayendo en cuenta de que ese lobo sarnoso casi la mata.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho a quejarte? Estabas en nuestras tierras- le retrucó.

-¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!- respondió indignada.

-Si, porque te detuve a tiempo-

-¡No planeaba hacer nada!- dijo ella exasperada -Y no te puedes quejar, tu me arañaste la cara- se defendió de su reclamo anterior.

-¡No tienes ni un rasguño!-

-¡Pero eso no implica que no me haya dolido en su momento!- le reprochó. Sus ojos negros ardían de coraje, y pudo ver el enfado en las esmeraldas de él, cosa que la ponía aún más furiosa. ¡¿Quien se creía que era?! Se miraron fijamente, y, por un momento, se permitió verlo con más claridad.

Era un chico de su edad, alto y corpulento, era el doble y un poco más de su pequeña espalda. Tenía piel color canela y cabello blanco que parecía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Sus ojos, como ya sabía, eran de un esmeralda intenso y hermoso, y le sacaba como una cabeza y media de altura.

De golpe, él se separó de ella, furioso.

-¡¿Porque?!- preguntó para luego acercarse y golpear la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejando ambos brazos como hacía un rato solo estaba el derecho, pero esta vez de manera vertical, acercándose hasta pegar completamente sus cuerpos, con las grandes piernas de él a cada lado de las suyas. Decir que se sorprendió y confundió al oírlo era poco, ¿porque, que cosa?

Él se cernió más sobre ella, inclinando su cabeza hasta dejar a centímetros de distancia sus rostros, permitiéndole sentir el intenso calor que la piel de un lobo irradiaba. Se veía muy enfadado y peligroso, jadeante de tanta rabia contenida que no entendía a que se debía, pero que provocó que la respiración de ella también se alterara levemente.

Él parecía odiarla por alguna razón, como si quisiera saltar sobre ella y arrancar su cabeza... pero no le tenía miedo.

-¿Porque llorabas?- le preguntó él con voz ronca... dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida por su pregunta -Dime porque llorabas- le ordenó, y se vio incapaz de negarse a obedecer, a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación, lo habría mandado al diablo.

-Porque te tenía miedo- susurró de manera casi inaudible, pero sabía que él, con sus sentidos extra desarrollados, la había escuchado perfectamente. Vio una chispa extraña en sus ojos.

-¿Y ya no?- le dijo en voz baja, tranquilo pero increíblemente amenazante.

-No- volvió a susurrar. De reojo vio como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban.

-¿Porque?- preguntó dejando ver su enfado, jadeando con más fuerza, pero no sintió que estuviera enfadado con ella... no del todo, al menos.

-No lo se- dijo bajando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos, al tiempo que negaba levemente. Sentía como si le estuviera decepcionando el no tener una respuesta concisa para él. Sintió como su áspera mano le hacía alzar la mirada, la suavidad con la que la trató contrastaba enormemente con la dureza de su mirada.

-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar lentamente. El silencio se formó entre ellos...

-Porque se que no me harás nada malo- acabó por confesar, viendo como los ojos esmeraldas se dilataban hasta volverse completamente negros, siendo solo pupilas.

El hombre lobo se arrojó fieramente sobre sus labios, gruñendo. Uno de sus grandes brazos bajó hasta rodear completamente su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza, elevándola levemente del suelo. Rodeó su cuello con una de sus brazos mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba el pequeño pero profundo corte en su pómulo. Pasó despacio sus dedos por allí, cerrando su herida casi sin notarlo. Él la hizo arquearse hasta estar medio recostada en el aire, evitando que cayera solo el echo de que sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, e invadió su boca con su lengua.

Comenzaron una intensa lucha en la boca del otro, empujaban sus cabezas en intentos desesperados por pasar al otro. Él mordió su labio con fuerza desmedida y un gemido salió involuntariamente de sus labios...

- _Toshiro..._ \- entonces él se separó de golpe, aún más furioso que antes, dejándola totalmente desorientada por un momento. Pero no tardó ni medio segundo en reponerse. La sangre goteó un par de veces del brutal corte en su labio antes de que este se curase por completo. Al ver como la miraba tan intensamente, llegó a creer que ese no era su nombre, y la vergüenza la embargó, pero entonces vio como se pasaba la mano abierta por el cabello y lo sacudía con fuerza y desconcierto, y de alguna manera, ese gesto la tranquilizó.

De pronto él dejó de despeinarse y la miró con una mirada más dura que una piedra de cuarzo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte al pueblo, ni a las tierras de la manada del bosque, porque si lo haces te demostraré cuan equivocada estas con respecto a esa estúpida creencia de que no te lastimaré- le ordenó con voz despojada de todo sentimiento, antes de voltearse e irse por el camino, tenso, sin mirar atrás.

 _ **.**_

Regresó a la mansión perdida en sus pensamientos y reclamándose así misma.

Había besado a un lobo ¡UN LOBO! Bueno, técnicamente él la había besado a ella ¡pero bien que le correspondió gustosa! Y encima lo había curado, con lo mucho que le costaba curar a otro, y mantenerlo en secreto, por muy pequeña que sea la herida, ¡por culpa de eso ahora se sentía terriblemente cansada!

¿Que diablos le pasaba, desde cuando era tan susceptible y regalada? ¡y para colmo, luego la amenazó!

Ese recuerdo la enfado, ¡¿quien diablos se creía que era ese lobo sarnoso?! Ella era Karin Kurosaki, una vampiresa purasangre y princesa de las tierras y vampiros del Sur.

Definitivamente se la cobraría, si ese chico creía que su amenaza la detendría de hacer lo que quisiera, la llevaba clara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bueno, siempre que pienso en un lobo se me da porque son muy intensos, intentaré esforzarme por destacar esa intensidad cuando están juntos.

¿Que tal el cap? La verdad de decepcionó que el primer cap reciviera solo dos ¡DOS! Reviews, es decir, no digo que la historia sea WOW pero, ¿era para tan poco? Si, definitivamente estoy muy desanimada por eso.

Bueno, respondiendo al comentario de MikeRyder16, possssssss, solo puse a Nell porque fue la primera que se me ocurrió, ahora que lo pienso hubiese sido más común poner a Orihime o algo, pero bueno, ya esta echo.

Y para matar a un vampiro (al menos en este fic xP), mueren si les arrancan la cabeza, o con la garra de un lobo en su corazón.

Con respecto a poner a Yukio y Jinta de hermanos, si bueno, pasa que tengo un raro complejo de odiar con todas mis fuerzas a cualquier personaje de cualquier anime que interfiera con la pareja que me gusta, ya sea Canon, Fanom o Crack, tanto que me encanta destruirlo sentimentalemente, bueno, al menos en TVLP así lo haré. La verdad es que prefiero el Yuzukio también, aparte de querer darle una manita a mi hermana ;), con la cual por cierto SIGO ENFADADA, pero de todas maneras siempre te apoyaré 😘, y si, si usaré esa bendita frase, o mi cabeza acabará explotando de tanto que me molestas con eso.

Y con respecto a lo del POV de Toshiro, lo había pensado pero no termina de convencerme. La verdad la mayoría de mis historias (a mi ver) están narradas por él, así que no lo se, supongo que lo tendré en cuenta pero no te prometo nada.

Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que agregar por el momento, salvo que si no comienzo a recibir más reviews posiblemente no continúe con el fic, lo siento, pero necesito comenzar a escribir otras cosas con mucho apuro para que no se salgan de mi cabeza y no puedo perder el tiempo en algo que o está gustando, así que si no quieren eso lo mejor será que comiencen a comentar. Y esta vez es enserio lo que dejar este fic.

Saludos mis amadísimas lectoras ¡y recen por los extrenos de las segundas temporadas de Shingeky no Kyojin, Uchuu no Stellvia y Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)!


	4. Capítulo 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

Ok, ok, antes de leer, seis cosas IMPORTANTÍSIMAS:

1- Es que en todas las escenas de la mansión estaría bueno que se imaginen esa música que suele haber en los lugares tétricos o algo.

2- En el fic habrán varias frases en latín, para que no se confundan, lo he echo así:

-Salve mi lectus _(_ _Hola mis lectoras_ _)_ -

Lo que es en cursiva es solo la traducción, los personajes solo dicen lo que esta normal.

3- Las palabras con → * ← serán definidas al final del fic.

4- Los vampiros tienen todos los típicos poderes vampiros, pero no transforman al morder (amenos que eso sea lo que quieran), ni tampoco mueren ni brillan a la luz del sol, además de que les agregué un par de cosillas, como hipnotismo, que solo pueden hacer los Purasangre cuando cumplen 19 años, y raiki, que es cuando usan la velocidad de vampiro: "Desapareció con raiki del lugar". (No se me ocurrió otra manera de llamarlo, porque "súper-velocidad" como que no da)

Si se dice a toda velocidad es a toda velocidad HUMANA ¿sipi?

Y si dicen "Con el reino del Norte/Este/Oeste/Sur... " se refiere a la familia real que gobierna a tal reino.

5- Si quieren hacerse una idea de los vestidos de las mujeres, busquen en Google "Vestidos Góticos" e imaginen a cada personaje con el que más les guste, dado que yo no soy muy buena describiendo atuendos.

6- Cualquier queja sobre el latín preséntenla a Traductor Google jajjaa

 _ **.**_

-Non credo, iterum exivit sensisset. Hiscas occident vos Per nuptias sequente, quid faceres si mortui non consummatur matrimonium? IX annis fere omnino amitteret rationem duorum secundorum. Ego audivi iam spatio plures fugitivus grassaturis Voralverna veniet Dominus princeps regum regni meridionali Jinta aggrederentur _(_ _No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a salir sin protección. ¡Lograrás que te maten! Con lo próxima que esta tu boda, ¿que haría si murieras y ese matrimonio no se consuma_ _ra_ _? un plan de casi 9 años se habría perdido totalmente en un par de segundos. Además he oído que hay varios renegados rondando la zona ahora que vendrán Lord Voralverna, los reyes del reino del Sur y el príncipe Jinta, para poder atacarnos_ _)_ \- gritaba totalmente escandalizada la reina, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Al llegar al palacio, su madre solicitó una audiencia inmediata con ella. Había tenido que bañarse, para quitarse el olor de ese estúpido lobo, y cambiar de vestuario a uno más "digno", como decía su madre, para presentarse frente a ella, dado que si iba vestida como estaba, a esa mujer era capaz de darle un infarto, que aunque pareciera buena idea, no lo era, porque una vez que el infarto pasara, la obligaría a quemar toda su ropa normal. Por lo que ahora estaba vestida con otro de esos largos mantos oscuros, y con guantes de encaje, completamente de negro.

La pelinegra bufó, escuchando las histerias de su madre. Como siempre, ella solo se preocupaba por si misma... ya ni sabía de que se sorprendía. Pero algo en sus palabras realmente la preocupo.

 _Vampiros renegados._

Nadie sabía de donde habían salido, ni como es que eran tan fuertes, ni porque se dedicaban a atacar a los vampiros. Si, porque los vampiros renegados no eran vampiros con exactitud, poseían sus habilidades y sentidos, muy agudizados, pero su olor era completamente distinto, a la vez que indescifrable. Eran fuertes, tanto que para derrotar a uno de ellos eran necesarios dos vampiros.

Que estuvieran cerca no era bueno, para nada. Aunque... la idea de que mataran a ese tal Jinta...

-No creo tener esa suerte- murmuró por lo bajo, siendo oída por su madre, quien fácilmente dedujo a que se refería.

-Es suficiente de esta actitud tan porfiada- le gritó quedándose quieta y mirándola furiosa -Ya te he dejado pasar muchas cosas ¡y estoy harta! Mañana a media noche llegarán lord Voralverna, junto con tu hermana y su marido, y tu prometido- hizo énfasis en las tres últimas palabras -Y tú mostrarás una actitud digna de lo que eres, una princesa vampiresa que tiene en sus manos el futuro de la vida de todos los de nuestra raza como la conocemos. Y no quiero volver a oír una sola palabra en contra, es tu deber y lo cumplirás como es debido. Se acabaron as fugas, se acabaron los berrinches, y se acabaron estas discusiones fuera de todo razonamiento ¿Numquid potest? _(¿He sido clara?)_ \- su madre la miró con sus penetrantes ojos teñidos en sangre, queriendo obligarla a cumplir con su voluntad. La impotencia la embargó, casi podía sentir como recorría cada centímetro bajo su piel. Aún se encontraba sin fuerzas luego de soportar el hipnotismo de su madre la vez anterior, y al curar a ese lobo infeliz había acabado con toda su energía, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Como el agua- contestó dejándose llevar por la voluntad de la reina, sintiendo como vinagre las palabras dichas. ¡Cuanto coraje!

-Perfecto- sonrió la castaña, complacida -Ya puedes retirarte- le indicó señalándole la puerta, claramente echándola. Una oportunidad que no desaprovechó.

Salió de inmediato y comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos hasta llegar la galería, que daba vista y paso a las afueras de la mansión _**(N.T: así estilo oriental)**_.

La nieve tapaba como un manto de falsa y mentirosa belleza el extenso patio, que no era más que solo tierra muerta y seca... árida... haciéndolo parecer un lugar de ensueño. Como una bruja maquillada de princesa. Como el mundo... una dulce mentira, que encubría una amarga realidad.

Se sentó con gracia y delicadeza, poco características de ella, sobre el borde de una pequeña fuente, destrozada por el paso de los años, al tiempo que su vista se quedaba fija en la luna.

Suspiró, la luna siempre había despertado en ella sentimientos de nostalgia y hasta envidia.

No lo entendía, ¿como es que la luna podía seguir brillando con ese luminoso fulgor, cuando solo había oscuridad a su alrededor?

-La luna solo brilla porque el sol la ilumina- dijo una voz masculina tras ella, que parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Si, el sol protege a la luna de la oscuridad- respondió -Es afortunada- llevó su vista frente a ella, viendo de frente a su acompañante.

-Yo te protejo a ti- dijo él dando un par de pasos hacia ella, quedando a menos de un metro.

-No necesito que me protejas, Renji... - contestó con voz neutral, fríamente, no queriendo continuar con esa conversación que ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

-Aún así lo haré- dijo el con intensidad, alzando un poco la voz y acercándose más a ella -Daría mi vida por ti- un paso más y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-No hace falta- le dijo negando levemente con la cabeza. En el fondo se sentía mal por tratarlo así, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

-Te amo... Karin- susurró él tomando sus manos. La pelinegra no las apartó, de pronto comenzó a sentir un leve malestar.

-Me casaré- contestó en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

-Hay, por favor- murmuró él, su rostro se contrajo de molestia -Ambos sabemos que eso poco te importa- le dijo él con voz enfadada -Lo más probable es que escapes antes de la ceremonia- aseguró.

-Era mi plan, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de poder irme- le dijo ella con sinceridad. Lo sintió acercarse más, quedando totalmente pegados, al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su mejilla. Justo en ese momento sintió como si una oleada de furia se expandiera en el aire, cosa que hizo que se alterase su corazón, y temió... temió por Renji, porque la furia iba en contra de él, aunque él no pareciera notarlo.

-¡Te ayudaré, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para... !-

-Aún así no cambiará nada entre nosotros- le dijo parándose de golpe, sintiendo un leve mareo. Al ver hacia abajo pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos chocolates, pero se mantuvo impasible. La amenaza se mantenía firme en el aire, y disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, pero su vista se estaba nublado levemente.

-Karin... -

-Basta, Renji... no te tortures más con esto- le rogó ella volviendo su mirada con ojos suplicantes. Vio como el pelirrojo temblaba de rabia, mirándola con profunda ira y rencor.

-Bien- se alejó un par de pasos -Pero cuando te des cuenta de que en realidad me necesitas, ven. Te recibiré- le dijo, siendo sus palabras eran escupidas con desprecio, antes de desaparecer con raiki del jardín.

Suspiró.

Desde niños, ella y Renji siempre había sido muy buenos amigos. Él la consoló cuando su padre y Kaien murieron, alegando que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería y no permitiría que anda malo le pasaran.

Renji había nacido un año antes que ella, y había sido entrenado como guerrero desde que pudo caminar por si solo. Era habilidoso, corpulento, y muy poderoso. Y lo criaron bajo el juramente de ser su guardia, quien daría la vida en cualquier momento, con tal de salvar la de ella.

Pocas veces podían jugar debido a los duros entrenamientos de pe y a las lecciones de etiqueta, historia, danza, modales y quien sabe que más de ella, y aún así, nunca podían pasar más de, con suerte, una hora juntos. Y con el paso de los años, él se enamoró de ella. Pero Karin nunca fue capaz de pensar en Renji como a alguien más que el mejor de los amigos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como todo comenzó a dar vueltas. De repente sintió nauseas y se apoyó en la pared, sosteniendo su frente.

Esa odiosa mujer le había echo aquello.

Un fuerte pinchazo pasó como flecha por su cabeza y sus rodillas se doblaron.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y acabó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la fuente, donde antes estaba sentada. Comenzó a voltear la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarles, producto del cansancio de sus acciones y la influencia de su madre en su mente.

Entonces sintió una presencia conocida junto a ella, pero que no logró identificar. Al abrir los ojos apenas pudo distinguir una silueta extraña. Sus oídos zumbaban como si tuviera abejas en ellos, por lo que le era imposible identificar a su acompañante por sus pisadas o sus respiraciones y su sentido del olfato era totalmente nulo en ese momento. Se sentía tan inútil y débil...

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos notó que ya no estaba en el suelo, sino que alguien la estaba cargando entre sus brazos. No notó que su palma se había alzado hasta acariciar el pecho de quien la sostenía, dado que de pronto apenas y tenía consciencia de su propio cuerpo.

El malestar era terrible...

 _Un giro, otro giro... una susurro que le sonó a maldición y brazos tensos... zumbidos, zumbidos... una superficie acolchada bajo ella... una caricia y..._

[ … ]

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, del color rojo de una manzana podrida. Odiaba ese color.

Se sentó en su lugar y observó a su alrededor, no recordaba en que momento fue regresó a su habitación, solo haberse desmayado y luego extraños flash muy difusos en su memoria.

Respiró profundamente y leve aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales... era agradable y lo reconocía de algún lado, pero no logró identificarlo. Aún se sentía levemente mareada, y sus sentidos seguían medio dormidos, por lo que no le dio importancia al echo de que el olor estaba impregnado a ella, atribuyéndolo a que su olfato aún seguía alterado por el hipnotismo de aquella bruja.

Sacó sus pies de la cama, apoyándolos en el suelo.

Un leve repiqueteo en su puerta llamó su atención.

-Adelante- concedió sin moverse de su lugar. Por la puerta entró una criada, vestida con un traje negro y delantal gris claro, la cual traía una bandeja entre sus manos, con una gran copa de vino llena de un fuerte líquido rojo, que al verlo hizo que a Karin se le hiciera agua la boca.

-Princesa- la joven chica, quizás de su edad de cabellos azulados y ojos somnolientos, con un mechó en mitad de su cara, se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella. De inmediato se puso en pie para ayudarla -Por favor no, mi señora, no puedo permitirle ayudarme en mi deber- le rogó la criada. Al ver la súplica en sus ojos, la pelinegra se vio obligada a aceptar.

Algo más que odiaba de su estatus, era que todos los de menor rango en el castillo sentían una necesidad completamente ridícula de hacer todo en sus manos por los Purasangre.

A cualquiera eso le parecería increíble, pero para ella resultaba irritante.

-Aquí le dejo su desayuno- posó cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre el colchón, Karin de inmediato se lanzó al ataque de la copa, gruñendo de placer la sentir como el vital líquido la recorría e incrementaba sus fuerzas a gran velocidad. Se bebió media copa de un solo golpe y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta que estaba en la bandeja y anteriormente debajo del cristal de su copa. Su vista terminó de aclararse, su olfato y audición volvieron a la normalidad y su cuerpo se hizo más ligero. Gimió de gusto -Si me disculpa, me retiraré para prepararle su baño- se despidió la joven, sonriente al ver las muecas casi orgásmicas de su princesa al beber ese revigorizante elixir. Ya estaba a mirad de camino pero Karin la detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¿Baño? Pero si no estoy sucia- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-A media noche llegan Lord Voralverna y el príncipe, la reina a ordenado expresamente que la dejáramos lista para entonces- explicó la sirvienta con voz suave y sumisa, al tiempo que inclinaba levemente su cabeza.

-¿Como? Pero si aún quedan 14 horas- replicó entre confundida y alterada, antes de volver a beber, esta vez sin tanta desesperación, de su copa.

-Y se requerirán de otras tres para completar todos los preparativos mandados- Karin comenzó a toser con fuerza, manchando levemente las sábanas con la deliciosa sangre que estaba en su copa, mirándola con horror -Lo siento- susurró con lástima la criada, antes de abandonar a la pelinegra en su miseria.

¡MALDITA FUERA ESA MUJER!


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Toshiro POV.**_

Recuperó su forma humana y se puso en pie con los puños apretados, sintiendo como un revoltijo de pensamientos y contradicciones se peleaban en su interior por dominar en su cabeza.

Le dio un golpe de martillo a un árbol.

-¡Mierda!- gritó con rabia. Se revolvió con fuerza sus blancos cabellos y luego tiró de ellos.

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza; su piel blanca como la leche, más cremosa y perfecta que la de cualquier otra vampiresa o loba que jamás haya visto; largo cabello negro, oscuro y brillante, fino y lacio; ojos negros y rasgados, de pestañas largas, espesas y naturalmente arqueadas; labios entre finos y gruesos color carmín; y cuerpo esbelto y muy bien proporcionado.

Se sentía hervir de solo recordar como ella había quedado tendida en el suelo, debajo de él, con esa cara de niña asustada bañada en lágrimas... jamás había visto a un vampiro llorar... mucho menos sonrojarse...

No había podido matarla, no al ver ese miedo en sus ojos. Muy por el contrario, se la quedó mirando como si de un estúpido se tratase, ¿y si se hubiera equivocado con ella, y resultaba que era solo una treta? Ja, de ser así no podría estar rabiando consigo mismo justo ahora, sino que su cuerpo estaría pudriéndose en medio del bosque...

La odiaba por no haber podido matarla... ¿desde cuando él ¡ÉL! no podía matar a una asquerosa cara-pálida?

No, no era asquerosa... era hermosa... _Karin..._

Gritó con fuerza y volvió a golpear el tronco, sintiendo como si todos sus pensamientos libraran una terrible batalla de todos contra todos en su cabeza, en la que su cerebro era el campo de batalla que estaba siendo destrozado.

¿Como diablos sabía _él_ el nombre de _ella_? ¿como diablos estaba _él_ tan malditamente seguro de que ese esa _su nombre_?

La imagen de su rostro asustado volvió a golpear su mente.

Un nuevo golpe al árbol, esta vez con la intención de destrozarlo, al tiempo que contorsionaba el rostro con ira, provocándole un fuerte pinchazo bajo su ojo.

Se tocó el pómulo izquierdo y sintió su sangre caliente... su enojo aumento.

¡Esa mujer lo había golpeado!

¡Lo había golpeado y le había echo un tajo en la cara!

Él mismo había logrado vencerla en fuerza, a duras penas pero la venció. Entonces ¡¿de donde había sacado semejante fuerza, si hacía unos segundo la tenía totalmente sometida?!

 _Sometida..._

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia otra vez... de rabia y algo más que no sabía ni quería saber que era...

 _ **.**_

Luego de dos días desde entonces por fin podía estar más tranquilo. Su temperatura estaba ya casi en su grado normal y ya no sentía su olor impregnado en su nariz.

Se encontraba en su casa, pequeña pero cómoda, que se ubicaba en los límites de la ciudad, a un par de kilómetros de la selva negra.

Muchos integrantes de la manada, mayormente los jóvenes, tanto chicas como chicas, vivían por los alrededores cerca de allí, siendo una especie de frontera entre los chupa-sangre y el pueblo, y su más importante línea de defensa.

Si bien era imposible repelerlos a todos, era una buena manera de alejarlos un poco.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro por la cocina, preparando unos buenos trozos de filete y costillas. Se le hacía agua la boca de solo olerlos y con suerte y podía controlarse lo suficiente como para cocinarlos en lugar de comerlos crudos (porque cruda la carne es mucho más deliciosa)

-¡Shiro-chan!- se volteó a tiempo para recibir el fuerte abrazo de una oji-chocolate, al tiempo que sentía como una vena palpitaba en su sien.

-Maldita sea Momo, te he dicho que... -

-Si, si. Eres un chico adulto y debo dejar de llamarte así. Lo haré a partir de ahora, Shiro-chan- sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos, mientras que él solo pudo gruñir ¡lo había vuelto a hacer!

Suspiró, aquella preciosa mujer que tanto quería no tenía remedio.

-Como sea- se arrodilló, quedando justo enfrente de aquel vientre notablemente abultado, pero que aún no era un globo -¿Como están, cachorros?- preguntó dejando un suave beso en aquella aún pequeña pancita. Ella le acarició los cabellos.

-Bien. Demasiado, serán unos fiesteros sin remedio, enserio. No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche- se quejó Momo con un adorable puchero, provocando que él sonriera y se levantara para besar su mejilla. La abrazó -¿Todo esta bien?- preguntó ella, sintiendo como él aspiraba fuertemente su cuello.

-Hueles como la abuela- murmuró él, queriendo esquivar la pregunta.

-Shiro-chan... - le dijo ella a modo de advertencia, él bufó y se separó, volviendo a la cocina.

-Me encontré con una chupa-sangre ayer- le confesó, no pudiéndole ocultar nada a la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

-¿Y que tiene?- preguntó la morena sin entender.

-No pude matarla- el rostro de ella pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación.

-¡¿ESTAS HERIDO?!- preguntó ella alarmada, corriendo hacia él con preocupación y palpándole los brazos, pecho y abdomen, esperando ver alguna reacción negativa o anormalidad, para luego detener sus manos en sus mejilla, pasando levemente las suaves yemas de sus dedos por sobre el corte bajo su ojo, obteniendo así una pequeña mueca de dolor por su parte.

Pero bueno, no podían culparla, se trataba de su amado hermanito menor.

-Estoy bien. A lo que me refiero es que no pude matarla, la tenía entre mis garras y no pude matarla- dijo resaltando las palabras "no pude" queriendo que ella las entienda. Momo estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bien, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo- dijo ella al tiempo que arrastraba una silla y se dejaba caer en ella, indicándole que se sentara también, ¡pero si esa era su casa! Gruñó un par de maldiciones, frustrado por el que su hermana aún en su propia casa pudiera mandarle como a un niño pequeño, pero obedeció.

-La perseguí por el bosque en cuanto noté su presencia, mierda si no era rápida... - ignoró el gesto de reproche que ella hizo ante su vocabulario -Por un momento creí que me enfrentaría pero al contrario, ella parecía desesperada por huir-

-¿Una vampiro huyendo? Es la primera vez que escucho algo similar- dijo ella con su ceño fruncido.

-Lo se, pero en ese momento no era algo en lo que me paré a pensar. Salté sobre ella y casi la mato pero entonces cayó su capucha y simplemente... - no completó su frase, y el lugar quedó bajo un silencio casi sepulcral.

-¿Simplemente, que?- lo presionó su hermana, ansiosa por oír lo que su hermano tenía por decir.

-No pude hacerle nada- lo soltó. De haber sido otra situación, el peliblanco probablemente hubiera sonreído al ver la expresión de Momo. Ella estaba que su boca tocaba el suelo. Pero en ese momento el no se sentía divertido, sino sinceramente preocupado e irritado.

-¿Que?- preguntó, como si no hubiese escuchado correctamente.

-Eso que oyes. Sus labios, ojos y nariz se encontraban rozos y sus mejillas totalmente bañadas en lágrimas, y fue como si me paralizara. Y su olor... Dios, su olor es tan jodidamente intenso que desde entonces no puedo dejar de sentirlo- decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

Entonces, de la nada, y como toda una lunática, comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

La miró indignado, él hablándole de un tema muy serio que lo tenía preocupado y ella allí, partiéndose de la risa, habiendo caído de la silla y estando ahora arrodillada, sosteniendo su embarazado vientre con fuerza.

Si señores, triste pero cierto, aquella era su hermana.

-¿A ti te parece un chiste?- le preguntó furioso. Ella habría y cerraba la boca, en fallidos intentos por responderle, pero la risa la tenía dominada.

-T-t-tu... ¿c-cre-ees que... e-e-e-ella... ?- una nueva carcajada la invadió y esta vez ella se dejó caer boca arriba en el suelo, riendo por otro buen par de minutos, hasta que pudo calmarse.

Para ese entonces él la miraba con indignación y enojo.

-¿Ahora si puedo saber cual es el chiste?- le preguntó sarcásticamente. Ella lo miró aún desde el suelo.

-Sería algo increíble; "Última noticia, el futuro alfa y muchacho más sexy y caliente de la manada ha encontrado a su mate. Una verdadera preciosidad. Sollozos y chillidos angustiosos ya se escuchan a la distancia. ¡Pero esperen! Aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte, esta hermosa chica destinada a ser el amor de la vida de nuestro galán resulta ser nada más ni nada menor que la princesa vampiresa de las tierras del Sur." ¿Sabes la conmoción que causaría? Las ventas subirían por los cielos ¿no crees?- preguntó la de cabellos oscuros con media sonrisa, dejándolo totalmente helado.

Momo Hitsugaya era editora en jefe de un periódico muy popular a nivel provincial, y también era la encargada de un periódico especialmente para la manada, donde se daban a conocer los anuncios más importantes.

El peliblanco la miró con horror, sin poder entender como es que a su hermana se le ocurrían tantas estupideces.

Mate o Luna, era el término que recibía la mujer de la cual el lobo tomaba posesión.

La Luna era la patrona de los lobos, y ella decidía a la mate de cada uno.

Cada lobo macho que nacía tenía en sus genes la capacidad de saber con solo una mirada la mujer con la cual, la Luna destinó, debería compartir el resto de su vida. Solo bastaba con verla para enamorarte perdidamente de ella. Y nunca habían equivocaciones.

Usualmente este gen se activaba al cumplir los 21 años, pero algunos lo desarrollaban antes, tanto que hasta habían niños que ya sabían quien era su mate.

Las mujeres, por su parte, no podían darse cuenta de buenas a primeras de quien era su lobo, pues no tenían esa capacidad. A ellas les era posible encariñarse de cualquier otro lobo, aunque jamás llegaría a querer a otro tanto como al que la Luna había elegido para ella. Pero como no les era posible sentirlo, y, de ser necesario, el lobo debía enamorarla. No por tener ese tipo de instinto las cosas serían tan fáciles.

En contadas ocasiones, se había dado el caso de que la mate de algunos lobos era humana, pero esto era posible dado que los hombres-lobo en alguna lejana, muy lejana generación pasada, lo habían sido también.

Pero... ¿un lobo y una vampiresa? Eso es algo que nunca se había visto pero ni en las más alocadas pesadillas. Era más probable una invasión alienígena que el que una vampiresa fuera su mate.

-Es totalmente imposible, ¿de donde sacas esas conclusiones tan estúpidas? Y, ¿princesa vampiresa? Por favor- habló con desdén, y casi se sintió mal por hablarle a su hermana de esa manera tan brusca, pera se relajó al ver como ella pareció no ofenderse ni en lo más mínimo, mientras lo seguía mirando con esa estúpida sonrisa de medio lado que compartía con él.

-Vamos, tienes que admitir que esta situación es de lo más irónica y divertida- la gracia y burla, sobre todo la burla, brillaban en sus ojos chocolate.

-Es imposible que mi Luna sea un vampiresa, ¿donde se ha visto antes semejante ridiculez?- preguntó retóricamente. Sin embargo ella parecía no haberlo notado, pues no tardó en responder.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo con suficiencia. El suspiró, fastidiado.

-La matarían sin duda si ese fuera el caso, ¡y que conste que no lo es!- dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo creo que ambos, sobre todo tú, sabemos muy bien que eso no sería así. Primero, porque esta terminantemente prohibido lastimar a la mate de cualquier lobo de la manada; Segundo, porque todos saben a ciencia cierta que nadie, nadie, elige a su pareja. Y tercero, porque cuando encuentras a tu mate, no hay cosa que no estés dispuesto a hacer por protegerla- sus vocablos habían acabado en un leve susurro, al tiempo que sus ojos perdían ese brillo tan característico de ella.

El semblante de Toshiro se entristeció.

Kira, el mate y esposo de su hermana, había muerto días antes de que se supiera de la futura existencia de los cachorros, en un enfrentamiento contra un vampiro que había acorralado a Momo. El rubio había logrado matar al infeliz, pero sus heridas fueron tan serias que al cabo de dos días en coma terminó falleciendo. Él no pudo sino sentirse terriblemente dolido. Ese hombre era increíble, y se había ganado su total respeto.

-Momo... - murmuró en voz baja, acuclillándose frente a ella y apretando con fuerza sus manos -Yo estoy aquí para ti, y me aseguraré de que los cachorros sean los lobos más felices del mundo- le dijo seriamente, la determinación resonando fuertemente en cada una de sus palabras. La pelinegra correspondió al gesto asintiendo, con una triste sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas caían traicioneras a ambos lados de su rostro.

Pasó sus grandes y ásperos pulgares por sus delicadas mejillas, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de agua salada y borrando sus huellas con dulzura, sonriéndole levemente... esas sonrisas que solo eran para ella.

-Lo se, por eso te amo tanto hermanito- dijo ella rodeando su torso por debajo de sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él le correspondió pasando ambos brazos por sus antebrazos y estrechándola suavemente pero con firmeza contra él.

Como amaba a su hermana. Era de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, junto con su chiflada madre y su difunta abuela.

 _ **.**_

Ahora mismo caminaba por las calles del pueblo en busca de una heladería abierta en invierno. Si, heladería.

Los antojos de su hermana eran muy frecuentes y sinceramente la mayoría de las veces lo molestaban, pero ese día, luego del momento de depresión que ella pasó, realmente quiso satisfacerla.

No había nada en el mundo que le doliera más que el ver así a Momo.

Iba con sus manos en los bolsillos y a paso relajado. Esperaba que la tienda de helados preferida de su hermana, la verdad es que no quería hacerla enojar. Momo Hitsugaya podía ser la mujer más dulce y amorosa del mundo, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor estar lejos, muy lejos de ella.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo al recordar la última vez que ella se enojó con él. Sobra decir que quedó con la cara deformada durante tres largos meses.

Detuvo abruptamente su andar al tiempo que a su nariz llegaba ese aroma que durante los últimos dos días lo había tenido totalmente loco. Sintió como su piel se erizaba y sus sentidos parecían agudizar solo por el simple echo de saberla allí.

Casi inconscientemente la buscó con la mirada, y el aire se le atoró en los pulmones cuando la vio.

Sería mentira si dijera que no era bellísima. Una vil mentira.

Su ceño se frunció profundamente, ¿como fue que ella cruzó la selva sin él haberla descubierto?

Gruñó. Le gustara o no, no siempre podía alejar a esos chupa-sangre de la gente.

La observó por unos segundos, analizándola.

Los recuerdos de hace dos días lo abordaron, al igual que ese revoltijo de sentimientos y emociones, recordó como no había podido matarla al ver su rostro asustado como su olor y recuerdo lo atormentó y torturó desde entonces, las estúpidas suposiciones de su hermana con respecto a la posibilidad de que ella fuera su Luna... y se enfadó. Se enfadó enserio.

Reanudó el paso, dando zancadas largas, firmes y fuertes, aprovechando el ensimismamiento de ella, y la encaró.

Ella apenas y fue consciente de su presencia antes de que él la empotrara contra una pared cercana y casi se pegó a ella, asegurándose de no dejarle ni una posibilidad de escape.

Su mano izquierda fue a parar directamente a su mandíbula, alzándole el rostro para mirarla fijamente.

Quería descubrir que mierda tenía esa mujer para ejercer tales reacciones en él, para ponerlo de cabeza con solo estar cerca de él, con solo sentir su aroma.

Vio en sus ojos como ella reconoció su olor, y solo entonces habló.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo mucho que me duele este ojo- intentaba controlarse, temía perder el control y atacarla en medio del pueblo, pero es que era tan difícil contener todas esas emociones que se agolpaban juntas dentro de él. Solo podía odiarla por hacerle sentir de ese modo -Los lobos no somos como los vampiros, ¿sabes? No nos curamos instantáneamente- le echó en cara, decidiendo que se libraría uno por uno de todos sus motivos de enojo., de otro modo, estallaría.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pues haberte fijado bien en donde ponías tus patas- le dijo con enfado, y por un momento le pareció haber visto como se ruborizaba, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación. El recuerdo de como la había tocado accidentalmente lo indignó, ¡no había sido a propósito!

-Eso fue un accidente- se defendió frunciendo mucho más su ceño.

-Y supongo que el que me atacaras de la nada también- le dijo sarcástica. ¿Era su imaginación o ella le reclamaba? ¡pero si no fue él quien pisó las tierras de ella! Esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho a quejarte? Estabas en nuestras tierras- alzó la voz. Enserio, esa mujer no podía estar diciéndole aquello. Ella amplió sus ojos y su boca formó una perfecta "O", casi parecía que le hubiera dicho la peor de las barbaridades.

-¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!- respondió indignada, pisoteando el suelo con fuerza, como toda una niña mimada, aunque ella pareció no notarlo.

-Si, porque te detuve a tiempo- ¿ella realmente creía que él caería en algo como que ella solo estaba paseando? ¡si, claro!

-¡No planeaba hacer nada!- dijo ella exasperada -Y no te puedes quejar, tu me arañaste la cara- arqueó una ceja, ¿enserio ella había dicho eso? Si tenía el rostro impoluto, ¡¿que tan descarada podía ser esa mujer?!

-¡No tienes ni un rasguño!- le gritó ahora también con los ojos ampliados, como si dijera "¿Hola? ¿eres consciente de lo que me dices?".

-¡Pero eso no implica que no me haya dolido en su momento!- ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ¿reproche? ¡Era el colmo! Esa mujer si que sabía como crispar sus nervios.

Quería golpearla, quería matarla y acabar de una vez por todas con ella y su descarada existencia que tan loco lo volvía.

Tensó sus brazos, dispuesto a matarla de un solo golpe. Sin importarle el estar en público.

Iba a matarla, definitivamente.

Si, lo haría... lo haría...

¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA NO SE MOVÍA DE SU LUGAR?! ¡¿PORQUE NO LE DABA FIN A AQUELLA IRRITANTE MUJER DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE?!

No... no podía... simplemente no podía... no importa cuanto quisiera ahorcarla... no podía... y ahora estaba dudando seriamente de si _quería_ hacerlo.

Y eso lo enfadó. ¡ _Ella_ lo enfadaba!

Se alejó de ella, totalmente furioso, con ella, con él, con el mundo ¡con su hermana por haberle dicho esas cosas en la mañana!

-¡¿Porque?!- gritó impotente, estrellando sus puños contra la pared, agrietándola. No podía ser cierto... no podía ser... él, el futuro alfa de la manada, el niño que había jurado acabar con los vampiros de una vez por todas, el chico que no dudaba un segundo en asesinar a esa demoníaca especie, no podía, ni _quería_ asesinar a esa muchacha. A esa mujer demonio. A esa irritante chica que tan asustada estaba cuando la conoció. Que le había echo un tajo bajo el ojo porque accidentalmente le tocó un pecho. Esa mujer que ahora le plantaba cara y se defendía, totalmente indispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer con respecto a su inocencia.

Ella no le tenía miedo, ella le sostenía la mirada con firmeza.

Se cernió sobre ella, inclinando su cabeza hasta dejar a centímetros de distancia sus rostros.

Estaba iracundo e impotente. Quería provocar miedo en ella, quería alejarla. Quería que dejara de provocar estragos en su interior. ¿Quien se creía ella para perturbarlo de ese modo?. Su pecho subía y bajaba, se contraía ante las disputas internas que mantenía contra si mismo, un debate que no podía concluir.

Sus deseos de lastimarla como lo habría echo con cualquier otro de su especie contra su imposibilidad de hacerlo. Contra los impulsos de protegerla en lugar de dañarla.

La respiración de ella se alteró levemente también, pero no sintió que ella le temiera.

Ya no podía más con esa situación.

-¿Porque llorabas?- le preguntó él. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz ronca. Vio como ella saltó levemente en su sitio. Al parecer la había descolocado un poco su pregunta. Pero en ese momento el en verdad necesitaba conocer la respuesta, necesitaba saber porque ella o era capaz de sentir miedo de él -Dime porque llorabas- le ordenó alzando más la voz, exigente.

-Porque te tenía miedo- susurró de manera casi inaudible. Eso era lo que quería, eso quería, que le temiera, que temblara ante él. Pero ella dijo _tenía_... ¿eso significaba que ya no?

-¿Y ya no?- bajó su tono de voz al preguntarle, quería calmarse. Y sobre todo, quería controlar ese impulso que en esos momentos lo estaba dominando al verla, por fin, tan sumisa a él.

-No- volvió a susurrar, tensándolo. Esa negativa solo acrecentó aún más su deseo por dominarla.

-¿Porque?- preguntó enfadado, pero más que eso impotente. Lo frustraba y llenaba de bronca el saber que ella se daba cuenta de su debilidad... esa debilidad que nació solo por ella. Solo por él, que desde el momento en que la vio se sintió tan extraño.

-No lo se- dijo agachando el rostro. La veía como defraudada de si misma al no poder responderle, y eso le gustó, le gustó el que ella pareciera débil ante él. Pero no se conformaría con esa respuesta, él quería palabras concisas, por lo que la tomó nuevamente por la barbilla y, despacio, la hizo volver a mirarlo. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por no perderse en sus ojos oscuros y brillante, como una noche en la que solo una estrella iluminaba el cielo nocturno, con un intenso fulgor.

-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar lentamente. Y esperó pacientemente a por la respuesta que sabía que legaría... algo le decía que ella no podía resistirse a él, y no de esa forma arrogante, sino de una forma tan íntima que le resultaba inexplicable.

-Porque se que no me harás nada malo- acabó por confesar. Parecía como si darle aquella respuesta le hubiera costado, como si admitirlo en voz alta haya sido lo más difícil que había echo. Esas palabras desataron un terrible calor en él, y sin poder contenerse se arrojó casi con violencia sobre sus labios.

De solo sentir el contacto un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Quería sentirla más, por lo que sin dudar la pegó a él por su cintura, apretándola con fuerza y enderezándose, haciendo que ella quedara de puntas y apenas rozando el suelo. La sintió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y acariciar la herida en su pómulo con delicadeza. Sintió como el corte se curaba de inmediato, no sabía que los vampiros pudieran hacer algo similar, pero en ese momento no se preocupó por eso. Intensificó su agarre en su cintura y forzó la entrada de su lengua en esa cálida boca. Saboreó cada rincón, sintiendo su gusto dulce... increíblemente dulce. Y sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volaron a como sabrían sus jugos, como los recibiría su lengua.

Esa idea lo calentó, y la lucha de lenguas que ella comenzó solo logró encenderlo aún más.

Empujaba su cabeza contra la de ella, enviándola bruscamente hacia atrás, rodeando su cálida lengua con la suya propia, retorciéndolas a ambas. Sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, deseando desquitar todo su enfado en ese gesto. A pesar de la herida que le provoco a ella pareció encantarlo, dado que gimió con fuerza en su boca, haciéndole sentir un fuerte tirón en su parte baja.

- _Toshiro..._ \- escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella lo regresó al mundo, separándose de inmediato. ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? ¡se suponía que quería matarla! No follarla hasta el cansancio.

¡Era increíble! ¿desde cuando se escitaba por una vampira? Bien, era la mujer más hermosa y caliente que había visto nunca, su voz era melodiosa y su piel... su piel era lo más suave que había tocado, además de su cabello que... ¡¿pero en que rayos estaba pensando?!

Observó como un par de gruesas gotas de sangre helada caían del corte sinceramente animal que le había echo en el labio antes de que este se cerrara, sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

Se alborotó los cabellos... ¿sería posible?

La miró fijamente y sintió un burbujeo en su interior.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Definitivamente la Luna lo detestaba, enserio.

Dejó de revolver pelo y la miró duramente. Sin importar que, él era un alfa, y era su deber proteger a los humanos de la gente como ella.

-No vuelvas a acercarte al pueblo, ni a las tierras de la manada del bosque, porque si lo haces te demostraré cuan equivocada estas con respecto a esa estúpida creencia de que no te lastimaré- le ordenó con esa voz despojada de todo sentimiento que siempre usaba para con la manada. Ese que no dejaba lugar a quejas ni objeciones.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, a la mierda el helado. Debía comenzar a prepararse, su mate era una vampiresa, la invasión alienígena era inminente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ta-ta-taaaan *inserte voz del adorable brazo, de _Los Croods_ *

Aquí la tan esperada versión de Toshiro (y posiblemente la única en la historia)

En el capi anterior no puse nota de autora, lo siento, la olvidé xP. Es que estaba muy ansiosa por publicar y además me estaban apurando porque tenía que salir.

Realmente, chicas, ¡tenemos que revivir el Fandom! Hay que unirnos, no podemos permitir que nuestro número continúe decayendo, hay que ponerse las pilas.

Bueno, no se que decirles. La verdad, tengo la impresión de que no les está gustando el fic, ¿es así? No se, es que... me da que con ya tres capítulos (el primero era un prólogo, así que no cuenta) debería de tener más reviews. Oh bueno, quizás sea muy pretencioso de mi parte.

Ok, no importa. Nuevo aviso ¡El domingo 31 de Julio es mi cumpleaños! Me darán fics de regalo, ¿verdad, verdad, verdad? Cumpliré 14 pero no esperen madurez de mi parte, fui, soy y siempre seré una pequeña niña mimada ^ + ^ (ok, creo que esa no es la mejor impresión de mi misma que dar al mundo) jajajajjajaj, okno, pero si quiero regalos \\( = 3 =)/

Bien. Estoy trabajando en un posible Three-Shot también, uno más a lo policial y también lemmon o lime, nose. También tengo otros (más o menos) 4 fics que empecé pero nunca terminé, y que creo que comenzaré a trabajar en ellos, ya se me han ocurrido varias cosas.

Me quedo con la duda, ¿les esta gustando? (si responden no olviden comentar también que les pareció el cap)

Bueno, en fin, sin nada más que decir, además de que no se olviden de mi cumpleaños mis amadísimas lectoras, me despido!

Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 5

Resopló, no sabía si debía sentirse frustrada o aliviada de que al final la llegada de su prometido se hubiese retrasado una semana por esquivar a un grupo de vampiros renegados. Había sufrido horrores a mano de sus criadas, y para colmo resulta ser que tendría que pasar por lo mismo pronto.

Entró en su habitación cerrando de un portazo antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y abrazar su almohada, antes de comenzar a golpearla una y otra vez fuertemente, gruñendo y soltando gritos ocasionales.

No quería casarse, no pensaba hacerlo.

¡Ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que quería! ¿quienes se creían su madre y aquel otro lord, duque o lo que sea para comprometerla? ¡como si ella no fuera más que una simple muñequita articulada a la cual manejar a su antojo!

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- chilló al tiempo que desgarraba la almohada con sus manos, haciendo que el relleno de plumas quedara desperdigado por todo el colchón y parte del suelo.

No podía aceptar que quisieran meterla dentro de una jaula.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, paredes y techo incluidos.

Necesitaba calmarse y pensar en una manera de evitar ese compromiso. Pero no podía hacerlo entre esas oscuras paredes que parecían cerrarse a su alrededor...

Su vista dio vueltas por toda la recamará hasta que la detuvo en su armario.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ese lobo le había prohibido acercarse al bosque... _¡Ja!, si ¿como no?_

En menos de una décima de segundo ya había sacado su capa de cazador y se la colocaba sobre sus hombros, sintiéndose como una niñita a punto de hacer una travesura.

Estaba por marcharse cuando vio algo reluciendo al fondo de del mueble. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Lo tomó y salió por la ventana (no fuera cosa de encontrarse con alguien de salida y tener que dar una explicación)

Cayó ágilmente en el suelo, flexionando sus rodillas para absorber el impacto, y corrió sin más demora en dirección a la selva negra.

A pesar de ser de tarde el día se encontraba nublado y el aire olía a humedad, sin duda llovería... y bastante.

 _Alentador..._

A lo lejos logró divisar los primeros árboles de la frontera, por lo que apretó el paso, sintiendo esa extraña emoción que siempre se instalaba en su pecho cuando estaba por hacer algo que, sabía, podría meterla en problemas. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Saltó hacia la rama más baja del árbol más cercano, adentrándose en el lugar y escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón (sip, ella tenía corazón, producía sangre fría peeero... )

Siguió saltando de rama en rama, con total tranquilidad, disfrutando del paisaje. La selva en invierno era muy hermosa, al igual que en las otras estaciones, pero sin duda su favorita era en otoño, cuando las hojas son el camino y el sol puede aflorar en el lugar. Era realmente increíble.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y su marcha al escuchar el crujido de pisadas en la nieve, se volteó y bajó la mirada.

Y allí estaba, mirándola con una cara de malas pulgas que la estremeció y de brazos cruzados, oh, y cabe destacar que SIN CAMISA.

Se sonrosó levemente, por lo que carraspeó un poco, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Es que no tienes ropa, pulgoso?- preguntó con un deje de irritación, ¡y con razón! ¿es que acaso pretendía provocarle un sangrado nasal al mostrarle ese cuerpo de adonis?

-¿Sabes? Creo recordar que te dije expresamente que no te volvieras a acercarte por aquí- le dijo frunciendo el le ceño, ignorando olímpicamente su acotación.

-Mmm, pues lástima, resulta que no me gusta seguir órdenes, en especial si vienen de pulgosos- respondió burlona, sentándose en la rama y moviendo las piernas, fingiendo inocencia.

-En verdad quieres que te mate- murmuró susurrando entre dientes. Una sonrisa tiró de sus rojos labios.

-No te tengo miedo- respondió ella con simpleza, torciendo un poco su cabeza.

-¿Y es por eso que traes esa cosa?- le preguntó él, denotando algo de enojo real en su voz. Ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Hablas de esto?- preguntó metiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su capa, sacando una brillante pistola color plata -¿Porque? ¿te asusta?- preguntó apuntándole, con una sonrisa juguetona. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula, su temperatura corporal subiendo de manera directamente proporcional a su rabia. Podía sentir su calor en el aire cos que la divirtió, provocándole una delicada risita.

-¿Serías capaz de dispararme?- le preguntó el, desafiándola con la mirada. La expresión en ella se volvió oscura, con una sonrisa diabólica tirando de sus labios.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- le preguntó ella, moviendo un poco el arma para enfatizar su punto. Un rastro de diversión cruzó por sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Debería?- respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo que ella sonriera un poco más, antes de bajar el arma a su regazo, con el cuerpo muy relajado.

-Quien viera a un pulgoso siendo ingenioso- comentó en un suspiro.

-Sabes mi nombre, no me llames pulgoso- le riñó él frunciendo el ceño. Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Yo no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho- se cruzó sus delgados brazos, dejándole ver una pequeña parte de sus blancos brazos, fingiendo demencia respecto al tema.

-No hizo falta, _Karin_ \- el aire se le atoró en los pulmones por un segundo antes de que su respiración se volviera pesada y sus latidos se aceleraran. Su nombre viniendo de sus labios le pareció la cosa más maravillosa que sus oídos hubieran apreciado alguna vez. Fue como si un torrente de emociones distintas se abriera paso por su cuerpo, haciendo que su sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas.

-Toshiro- susurró ella roja como una manzana, una vez segura de que no iba a tartamudear, con la vista fija en sus piernas, las cuales colgaban grácilmente de la rama, juntas como las de toda princesa. Por algún motivo, quería sacar a relucir su lado más delicado -que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía- frente a él.

Sintió una oleada de calor alcanzarla y casi deja escapar un jadeo.

-Bien... - el peliblanco iba a decir algo más cuando el sonido de varios aullidos retumbó entre los árboles, haciendo que los bellos casi invisibles de la piel morena se erizaran. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus puños se apretaron. Ella lo miró en silencio.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó, por alguna razón preocupada al ver su reacción. La mirada que le dirigió fue dura y... fría.

-Debo irme- su voz estaba más ronca y parecía enojado, ¿porque se había puesto así tan de pronto? -Regresa- le dijo, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cubrirse de un hermoso pelaje blanco. Arrugó la nariz, esperando sentir la peste típica de los lobos, pero se sorprendió, grata e inesperadamente, al no sentir desagrado por su aroma. El ahora lobo le dedicó una última mirada por parte de sus esmeraldas ojos antes de comenzar a correr por entre los árboles y nieve, respondiendo a sus compañeros aullando del mismo modo.

Se quedó mirando embobada el lugar por donde él desapareció, solo por unos momentos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su cara junto con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Se sentía feliz por haberle visto, pese a que en su primer en encuentro casi la mata, y que el segundo tampoco hubiera sido muy agradable, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se llenara de una extraña sensación... una que solo conoció con quien había sido, en su tiempo, la luz de sus ojos.

No entendía los sentimiento que ese chico desataba en ella, pero de algo si estaba segura... quería volver a verlo...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ok, capitulo cortito.

Créanme que esa escena entre ambos la arme como 15 veces y ninguna me convencía, esta es la que, sin bien no acaba de gustarme, más aceptable me pareció.

En todas las otras ellos acababan peleando y creo que se merecen un encuentro pacífico.

Bien, la verdad no se porque me he tardado tanto, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y en mis momentos libres dormía en lugar de escribir, mi cuerpo verdaderamente lo necesitaba y lo sigue necesitando, pero ya no quería tardar más.

Amo sus comentarios, pero me duele ver que por más que haya pasado mucho tiempo lo reviews no hayan aumentado.

Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización mis amadísimas lectoras, les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo!

Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 6

Fue inevitable para Karin regresar al bosque al día siguiente.

No entendía porque, como, ni cuando fue que ese chico, ese pulgoso, había logrado meterse de esa manera bajo su piel. Pero ahora no podía evitar el evocar su recuerdo constantemente, desde sus cabellos blancos tan como la nieve misma que cubría cada rincón a la vista; sus ojos como verdaderas esmeraldas, brillantes y frías, pero de algún modo, llenos de sentimientos y calidez; su piel morena y tensa, sus brazos y torso marcados y la imponente postura de jefe, junto con su altura _**(N.T: en verdad adoro imaginarme a Toshiro muy alto!)**_. En definitiva, él no salía de su cabeza.

Por eso había decidido regresar. Solo estuvo allí, sobre el mismo árbol, sin comentar nada, simplemente mirándolo desde una rama mucho más alta que la del día anterior, oculta. Decir que se sentía como una acosadora era decir muy poco, pero no podía evitarlo. Eso de observarlo sin que él supiera era definitivamente emocionante. Razón por la cual hizo lo mismo al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Y tenía la ocasión de repetirlo ese día. De echo, en eso estaba, observándolo al tiempo que se mordía el labio, disfrutando de los marcados músculos de sus anchos hombros, los bíceps de sus brazos contrayéndose... debía admitirlo, estaba encantada de su complejo de nudismo a la intemperie. Estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, tan concentrada que casi se cae de la rama en la que se encontraba asomada cuando lo oyó.

-Que poca vergüenza. Mira que acosar tantos días a un pobre e indefenso chico en una selva tan temida- fue el comentario sarcástico que por poco y logra provocarle un infarto.

-¡T-tú!- lo apuntó entre tartamudeos, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer furiosamente -¡L-lo sabías! ¡SABÍAS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!- le gritó recriminatoriamente, sintiéndose molesta de pronto ¡había estado haciendo el ridículo enfrente de ese maldito lobo pulgoso sarnoso y arrogante! Bueno, técnicamente a sus espaldas pero... ¡¿y eso que importaba?! La había humillado.

-Si, lo sabía, idiota. Puedo sentir tu olor a kilómetros- gruñó él, algo fastidiado por como gritaba.

-¡T-t-tú! ¡eres un odioso!- le chilló recostada boca abajo en la rama, aún apuntándolo.

-Un odioso por el que no puedes dejar de babear- no podía verlo, pero la descarada sonrisa que estaba segura tenía en sus labios hizo que quisiera ahorcarlo.

-¡Yo no estaba babeando!- le dijo indignada, sonrojándose aún más.

-¿No? Pues faltaba poco- murmuró divertido, pero no paraba con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, cosa que la irritó aún más.

-Bastardo... - gruñó entre dientes, viendo como sus hombros se sacudieron un poco. Se reía de ella, el muy maldito.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio durante unos minutos. El peliblanco se encontraba sentado contra el árbol en donde ella se estaba de pie. Bajó un par de ramas para verle con más claridad, notando entonces lo que hacía. El chico iba moldeando con gran destreza lo que parecía ser un pequeño tótem de lobo. Junto a él, en la nieve, había uno al parecer ya listo, y al otro lado, otro trozo de madera que aún no manipulaba.

Se dejó caer hacia el suelo junto a él, antes de dejarse ir hacia atrás y quedar sentada a su lado.

-Yo no babeaba- murmuró con sus mejillas infladas, aún molesta, sacándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa a él. Ella siguió farfullando más y más quejas cual chiquilla malcriada por otros buenos cinco minutos más, muy avergonzada por saberse descubierta desde un principio.

Las constantes maldiciones por lo bajo de la irritante jovencita que lo había estado acosando solo podía lograr que el peliblanco quisiera lanzarse sobre ella y hacer que cerrara su boca por medio de besos y mordida. Apretó más fuerte la navaja entre sus dedos ante la idea.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó interesada, queriendo ya sacar sus palabras de su cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba en su pálida mano el tótem ya acabado y lo miraba con curiosidad. Él la miró de reojo, algo molesto al parecer, pero no le quitó el bello trozo de madera oscura.

-¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?- le preguntó con evidente reproche e irritación -Uno nunca sabe cuando puede atacar el enemigo- le dijo como advirtiéndole, sacándole a ella una leve sonrisa.

Dejó con cuidado el tótem en donde estaba y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Hasta los enemigos mortales pueden disfrutar de la compañía del otro... yo lo hago- respondió ella con voz sincera. Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, taladrándola con sus intensas esmeraldas, y Karin cayó en que no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que el poder saber lo que el lobo pensaba.

-El recelo nunca está demás- soltó por fin, haciéndole sentir una puntada en su pecho -Podríamos arrepentirnos de confiar tan ciegamente en una persona- murmuró regresando al trozo de madera, tallándola con esmero.

Sintió, entonces, que ese comentario no iba especialmente dirigido a ella... parecía una enseñanza importante, de alguien importante, para él.

-"Tenemos un breve tiempo para hacer o no hacer algo, y luego toda una vida para arrepentirnos de la decisión"- murmuró la pelinegra con gesto melancólico, llamando la atención del peliblanco -Eso solía decirlo mi padre... - el peliblanco pudo identificar un profundo amor y respeto en su voz -Cuando lloraba y sentía que no podía más, él me tomaba entre sus brazos, dejaba que recostara un lado de mi rostro en su pecho, descansaba su barbilla en mi cabeza, y luego tomaba mi mano, comenzando a bailar conmigo entre sus brazos por el salón o donde quiera que nos encontráramos, tarareando una canción que solo él conocía- Toshiro dejó lo que hacía y se dedicó a mirarla con profundidad, sabiéndola sumergida en recuerdos que atesoraba, y sintiéndose honrado por el que se los esté revelando -Pero... él no siempre podía estar para mi... era un hombre muy ocupado... - Karin se quedó totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos, olvidando incluso que se encontraba acompañada.

 _-¡Kaien, juguemos a las carreras!- decía una emocionada pelinegra de 8 años._

 _-De acuerdo, Karin-chan. Pero no llores en cuanto te gane- sonrió otro pelinegro, revolviendo los azabaches cabellos de su bajita hermana._

 _-¡Yo seré quien gane esta vez!- exclamó ella apuntándolo desafiante con su dedo, inflando sus mejillas._

 _-Si, si- respondió el niño sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, haciéndola enfurruñar más._

 _[…]_

 _-¡Hiciste trampa!- exclamó la chiquilla, indignada._

 _-Claro que no- rió él, cruzando sus manos tras su nuca. Ella pisoteó molesta y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda -Vamos, Karin-chan, no te enfades- le pidió mirándola con diversión. En respuesta, la niña se sacudió en su posición, demasiado orgullosa para darse a doblegar tan fácil -Kaaaaariiiiin-chaaaaaan- la llamó haciendo un puchero, usando un tono de voz aniñado para que ella lo supiera. Sin embargo, la niña solo volvió a reafirmar su posición -Mmm... - el chico se llevó una mano al mentón, como pensando en algo que pudiera hacer que su obstinada hermana lo "perdonase" por haberla ganado en carreritas._

 _Con una enorme sonrisa, el niño se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda. Ella comenzó a removerse con fuerza, intentando soltarse._

 _-¡Suéltame acosador!- le ordenó intentando sacárselo de la cabeza._

 _-Nop, no te soltaré hasta que me perdones y me digas lo mucho que me amas, Karin -chan- dijo resueltamente, aprovechándose de su fuerza superior a la de ella._

 _-¡No lo haré! Yo no quiero a los tramposos- le dijo ella quedándose quieta, enfocándose en no permitir que él le viera su rostro sonrojado._

 _-Kaaaariiiiin-chaaaan- volvió a quejarse el chico, apretándola más._

 _-¡No!- se negó en rotundo._

 _-Entonces, no me dejas otra opción- dijo él seriamente, ella lo miró interrogante antes de sentir como su tramposo hermano mayor comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Las carcajadas y lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mientras la pelinegra caía sin remedio al suelo con su hermano sentado sobre su pelvis, evitando que se le escapara, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas._

 _-¡N-n-no! P-para-ara... ¡K-Kaien!... - gritaba retorciéndose, intentando inútilmente cubrir su cuerpo para evitar que los dedos de su hermano la alcanzara._

 _-¿Y bien?- preguntó el niño alzando una ceja._

 _-Te pe-perdono, ens-s-serio... -_

 _-¿Y... ?- la instó, viendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ante sus acciones._

 _-M-me vengaré... lo juro... -_

 _-¿Como... ?- le preguntó al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y desesperándola más._

 _-¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!- chilló completamente fuera de si. Él sonrió victorioso antes de frenar sus dedos, viendo como su hermana buscaba desesperadamente aire por sus pulmones._

 _-Ya lo sabía- aseguró con orgullo antes de plantar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la niña, sonrojándola profundamente._

 _-Me vengaré- aseguró, mirándolo con mucho enfado. Él solo sonrió alegremente en respuesta._

…

 _Una pequeña Kurosaki de diez años lloraba con fuerza en el solitario jardín, su la espalda contra la pared sobre la no tan derruida superficie._

 _-¿Karin-chan?- esa voz la hizo respingar._

 _-¡Déjame Kaien! ¡Aléjate!- le chilló ella furiosa._

 _-Pero... -_

 _-¡Un paso más y te juro que te entierro vivo!-_

 _-Pero es que no entiendo porque estás tan molesta- la miró triste._

 _-¡No es por nada que te importe!-_

 _-Me importa cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo-_

 _-¿A si? Pues eso no era lo que parecía cuando le sonreías tanto a esa boba de pelo rosado-_

 _-¿Que... ?-_

 _-¡Anda, vuelve con ella! Tan feliz que parecías- se paró en su lugar con sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor, alzándose intimidante pese a los diez centímetros de altura que la diferenciaban del chico. Kaien amplió sus ojos._

 _-¿Es por eso, Karin-chan?- le preguntó, suavizando su expresión._

 _-¿Y que si es por eso? ¡Anda! Ve con tu estúpida novia cabeza hueca y a mi déjame tranquila- le ordenó golpeando con ambas manos su pecho, pero sin lograr moverlo de su lugar en absoluto. Frustrada, comenzó a soltarle golpes con sus puños cerrados, con toda su fuerza, sin embargo, él solo la miraba sin inmutarse, hasta que de golpe, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la tomó de las muñecas y la besó con fuerza, moviendo con algo de rudeza sus labios, cerniéndose sobre ella y atrayéndola más contra él, soltando sus muñecas para abrazar su cintura._

 _-Yo solo te amo a ti, tonta- dijo jadeante una vez separados._

-Su sonrisa iluminaba las tinieblas de esa espantosa mazmorra la cual mi madre llama "palacio"... él era mi luz- susurró melancólicamente, sintiendo sus ojos escocer.

Ese había sido el último junto a Kaien, puesto que al anochecer el trágico suceso se llevó a cabo...

El peliblanco, mientras tanto, se quedó mirándola con intriga, más sabía, de alguna manera, que no hablaba de su padre en esa ocasión... ella denominaba como "su luz" a otra persona... y una oleada de celos se desató en su cuerpo.

-¿De quien hablas?- preguntó apretando fuertemente los puños. Ella lo observó algo desorientada, provocando que enfureciera aún más -¡¿De quien, Karin?! ¡Maldita sea, dime!- le ordenó alterado, dejando el tótem y la cuchilla en el suelo y levantándose para sacudirla violentamente por los hombros, cegado por su furia.

-¡¿Pero que carajos haces?!- le preguntó ella también a gritos, sacándose sus manos de encima con violencia, regresando en si de su ensoñación para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo.

-¡Dime de una puta vez de quien mierda hablabas! Te juro que como sea un novio... -

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿como sea mi novio, que?!- lo desafió roja de ira, ¿pero quien diablos se creía este imbécil que era? ¡ella no tenía porque darle ningún tipo de explicación!

-No querrás saber- un aura demoníaca emanaba de su cuerpo tembloroso por la pura rabia que sentía.

-¿Que... ?- lo desafió ella, dando un paso más cerca y alzando su cabeza, demostrándole que no sentía ni un poco de miedo ante él. Ante esto, él se agachó hasta dejar sus labios bien pegados a su oído.

-Lo buscaré, lo encontraré y lo mataré de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar- le susurró de manera lenta y oscura, provocando de su pequeño cuerpo temblara levemente... no de miedo, sino de enfado, puro y crudo enfado. Podía sentir su sangre helada burbujear dentro de sus venas.

-¿Es enserio?- le preguntó en voz baja pero con su rostro contraído, aún furiosa con él, sintiendo la piel de gallina cuando alzó una de sus grandes manos, algo rasguñadas por su anterior trabajo, y dejó que su pulgas acariciara su tembloroso labio inferior, dejando allí un fino rastro de sangre que salió de una pequeña herida en la extremidad del chico.

-Totalmente- le aseguró mirándola a los ojos, apretando la mandíbula. Cualquier mujer estaría aterrada de él, pero ella solo parecía estar enojándose más y más.

-Pues lamento decirte que lo que tú me digas me vale una mierda, ¡no creas que puedes hablarme de esa manera!- estalló cerrando sus puños y golpeando el árbol tras ella, destrozándolo violentamente y haciendo que cayera unos metros hasta ser frenado por otros árboles a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes? El árbol no tenía culpa de nada- le dijo burlonamente, solo para hacerla enfadar más.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si no cierras tu boca esta vez obtendrás algo peor que un simple rasguño en esa estúpida cara de niño bonito que tienes- gritó fuera de si. Él, con su enfado ya olvidado, sonrió al ver lo fácil que era hacerla enfadar.

-¿A si que soy lindo?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella lo miró boquiabierta antes de alzar su brazo con clara intención de hacerlo visitar cualquiera de los árboles que hubieran a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia de un puñetazo, pero en su lugar soltó un fuerte grito de frustración y bajó el brazo, dándose la vuelta para irse de allí echando espuma por la boca, pero la mano de él en torno a su muñeca la detuvo.

-Hablo muy enserio... sin novios, Karin- le dijo con rostro inescrutable. Ella frunció mucho más el ceño y se libró bruscamente de su mano.

-Yo también te hablaré muy enserio, Toshiro... hago lo que se me antoja- le dijo muy lentamente, antes de desaparecer usando Raiki del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me resulta increíble lo mucho que he adelantado en tan poco tiempo. Estaba muy, muy ansiosa por mostrar este cap. Tanto que no me pude esperar ¡no dejaré mucha nota de autora, muero por leer que les pareció!

¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS O EN VERDAD ME ENOJARÉ CON USTEDES! Esto se pone interesante 

Saludos y hasta muy, muy pronto!


	8. Capítulo 7

A solo una hora de la media noche, la pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión mirando hacia todos lados, aquellos que solo usaban los soldados, dado que allí estaban los cuartos de entrenamiento y demás tipos en los que los guardias se capacitaban. ¿Porque? Sencillo, escapaba de las criadas.

Pero no podían culparla, ¡querían maquillarla! ¡a ella! Claramente no podían esperar que se quedara por la paz.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba vestida con un, tenía que admitirlo, precioso vestido color azul, el azul de la noche sin estrellas, con escote de corazón. Tenía encajes negros que formaban un pequeño top con cuello de ballena, ajustado en sus brazos, y le mantenía pegado al vestido a través de su borde inferior, el cual consistía de un elástico que además de estar adherido a la tela azul, le entallaba la cintura. Era tan largo que casi rozaba el piso, pero tenía cortes a ambos lados, desde la mitad de sus muslos, dándole un toque sensual a su apariencia y dejándole una cómoda movilidad.

Caminó de puntillas pegada a la pared, agradeciendo internamente el llevar sandalias, pero se enderezó al escuchar un sonido bien conocido y leves sollozos.

Corrió con velocidad por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación de castigo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que la horrorizó tanto como la enfadó.

-¡Tier!- su grito congeló en su lugar a la despiadada mujer, que quedó con el látigo alzado, goteando sangre. Entró en la habitación y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a la pobre víctima de la monstruosa rubia. Un niño, tendido en el piso, boca abajo y sin camisa, con horribles y sangrantes heridas en toda su espalda. Posó con delicadeza su mano sobre las heridas, quemándose al instante.

Fulminó a la rubia con una mirada tan intensa, que ésta se vio obligada a agachar su mirada.

-Agua bendita- masculló con rabia -¡Dime que mierda es esto!- exigió poniéndose en pie, su mano derecha manchada con la sangre del niño, el cual gemía dolorosamente, desmayado.

-Princesa, este soldado ha desafiado mi autoridad en su entrenamiento, tiene merecido su castigo, así que si me permite, aún no he concluido- vio como la mano apretaba el látigo con más firmeza, cosa que enervó su sangre.

-Baja eso ahora mismo si no quieres que sea yo quien te azote a ti- amenazó con llamas ardiendo fieramente en sus orbes negras, intimidando a la rubia, que bajó la mano con lentitud -Creí haber dicho expresamente la última vez que no contemplaría que algo como esto se volviera a repetir- le dijo con voz amenazante, pero baja.

-Eso fue hace ocho años princesa, claramente no entendía la magnitud de la situación en aquel entonces, por lo cual, tomé como inválida su objeción- le dijo con todo el descaro la mujer, mirándola como quien mira a una cucaracha.

Ella aún recordaba claramente como fue que la horrible Harribel había torturado a Renji cuando ambos tenían once años (el pelirrojo próximo a sus doce), de tan sádica manera, que incluso le había arrancado una oreja al chico. Y también recordaba como le dejo terminantemente prohibido volver a cometer una atrocidad similar. Y ahí estaba esa mujer, diciéndole que había "invalidado" su imposición. A saber a cuantos más les impartió tortura. El solo pensar en lo que ese niño habría sufrido de ella no haber estado allí la hizo temblar de rabia.

-La insubordinación, debe ser corregida- dijo con lentitud la mujer.

-¿Y como debería tomarme yo el que te hayas dado la deliberada importancia y suficiencia de dar como "inválida" mi expresa, seria y directa orden?- le preguntó alzando la cabeza hacia esa mujer más alta, mirándola tal y como su madre siempre había echo con ella, con superioridad y aires de grandeza, encogiendo a quien estaba frente a ella. La rubia bajó la cabeza, rechinando los dientes al verse obligada a hacerlo ante una maldita mocosa -¿Cuantos años tiene el niño?- preguntó con voz oscura.

-Siete años, princesa- murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Se negó a continuar con el entrenamiento de combate mano a mano, contra Hirako- contestó.

-¡Es un bebé, maldita desquiciada!-

-Princesa retírese para que pueda terminar con el castigo- exigió la rubia alzando la voz, envalentonándose a levantar la cabeza.

-Solo atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima- le dijo venenosamente, haciendo que la rubia diera rápidos pasos, abalanzándose a ella.

Una sonora bofetada retumbó por las paredes.

Karin la había golpeado con desmedida fuerza, arrojándola contra una pared a 10 metros de distancia. La mano de Karin estaba plasmada en sangre sobre la mejilla de Harribel, la cual, por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de evitar el golpe con sus brazos. Pocos habían sido testigos, pero todos sabían que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, más fuerte que la princesa Kurosaki Karin enfadada, enfadada de verdad.

-No quiero que esta situación vuelva a repetirse jamás- dijo fríamente, sin importarle el que la rubia se encontrara casi inconsciente del golpe, mucho peor que cualquier tortura -Y como decidas, por segunda vez, pasar por alto mis palabras, yo misma impartiré la peor de las torturas sobre ti. Te haré todas y cada una de las barbaridades que les has echo nuestros soldados, y lo multiplicaré por seis-

La pelinegra regresó con el pequeño, viendo los terribles tajos en toda su espalda. El agua bendita mantendría sus heridas abiertas y doloridas durante varios días antes de poder curarse.

Pasó despacio una de sus manos por debajo del pequeño, sintiendo su pecho jadeante, y con mucha suavidad comenzó a levantarlo, escuchando los alaridos de dolor que este soltaba, aún sin despertar, y se lo echó cuidadosamente encima, ambos aún en el suelo, cuidando que su espalda se mantuviera al descubierto. Se sacó la suave capa negra que traía y lo cubrió con ella.

Llevó al pequeño con raiki en dirección a la fuente del patio en la que había estado la noche anterior. Por muy vieja que fuera, el agua en ella era limpia y cristalina.

Se agachó hasta que el niño quedó sentado en el borde de la fuente, aún apoyado contra ella, y le sacó la capa, sintiendo como esta se había pegado levemente sus heridas, escuchando sus quejidos angustiosos.

Con mucho mimo, comenzó a enjuagar su espalda, cuidando de no rozar demasiado los profundos cortes.

Millones de lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos, pero las retuvo. Recordar a esos niños jugando tan alegres hacía solo unos días, y encontrarse con esto en esos momentos, la hizo sentir como si su corazón se retorciera.

Como desearía que los pequeños vampiros, sean purasangre o inferiores, tuvieran la infancia feliz que todo niño merecía, llena de risas, alegría y cariño.

Era justamente por cosas como esas, por lo que pensaba que no había criatura más infeliz que un vampiro.

Terminó de enjuagar la sangre y miró fijamente la pequeña pero fornida espalda, sintiendo en carne propia esos azotes que el pequeño había recibido, y luego observó lo que podía ver de su rostro, esa carita con un pequeño hematoma violeta del tamaño de la yema de un pulgar y una expresión de puro sufrimiento, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, posó su mano en medio de su espalda, escuchando un leve gritito, y sintiendo escocer su propia mano, comenzó a curarlo, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en los rastros de sangre, que comenzaban a disolverse en el agua. Puede que luego se encontrara agotada, pero al menos la pobre criatura podría descansar como se merecía. Desde su mano, pequeñas ondas de luz blanca se extendían sobre las heridas, como cuando metes el dedo en el agua imperturbable, cerrándolas con lentitud, mucha lentitud debido al efecto del agua bendita.

Se quedó sin energías antes de lograr curarlo completamente, pero el dolor ahora debería ser mínimo al movimiento.

Con su cabeza dándole punzadas, volvió a cubrir al pequeño con su capa, y se lo cargó encima.

Saltó con suavidad hasta el tejado sobre la galería y comenzó a caminar con firmeza pero lento, pues era seguro que el niño aún estaba muy dolorido, hasta que entró a su cuarto a través de la ventana.

Abrió la cama y recostó al pequeño con suavidad sobre su espalda, viéndolo hacer una pequeña mueca antes de relajarse. Lo cubrió con las sábanas y se sentó en la cama junto a él, frente a la ventana, tomando su pequeña mano.

Sus ojos se cerraban levemente, no era una chupa-sangre loca, de echo, prefería no beber más que una buena copa cada tres días para mantenerse fuerte, pues jamás, desde que conoció a los humanos y comenzó a admirarlos, le agradó saber que ella comía de sus muertes. Pero en esa ocasión, solo por un momento, deseó tener otra copa de esa deliciosa sangre.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar como la ventana se abría, quedándose sin aliento al ver como un peliblanco estaba de cuclillas sobre el marco de esta.

-¡Cálmate, no haré nada!- indicó él alzando las manos frente a ella, sin embargo, no flaqueó su pose. Se veía calmado.

-¿Que demonios vienes a hacer aquí?- le preguntó entre confundida y recelosa. La expresión de él se enserió, y bajó sus manos. Se hizo el silencio. Por un momento pareció que estar buscando algo, pues su vista iba de un lado a otro rápidamente. Pasaron dos largos minutos antes de que él volviera a fijar sus esmeraldas en sus orbes negras.

-¿Como está el niño?- preguntó finalmente él, haciendo que a ella casi se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo, ¿era enserio? Tanta escusa había (al parecer) buscado, ¿y le salía con eso?.

-¿Y a ti porque iría a importarte su estado?- alzó una ceja.

-No lo se- le respondió con sinceridad, luego de un tiempo de haberlo sopesado, dándose cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido su explicación, sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos divisaron al pequeño, pareció algo consternado -Pero sus heridas eran terribles- la pelinegra relajó su pose, viendo sincera preocupación en la mirada esmeralda -Un niño es un niño... vampiro o lobo- murmuró, más para si mismo que para ella.

La pelinegra estaba segura de que, en cualquier otra situación, o de ser cualquier otro lobo, más bien, habría librado una gran batalla. Pero con él... _Toshiro_... por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad de protegerse... él no le haría ningún daño... había algo en su interior que se lo decía.

-Es solo un bebé- habló la pelinegra en voz baja, volteando la cabeza, observando la, irónicamente, angelical cara de la criatura, con el pómulo levemente dañado, pero luego lo observó a él con cautela -¿Que hacías espiando la mansión?- le preguntó alzando levemente la voz.

-No volviste- le dijo con reclamo en su voz. Abrió su boca, indignada.

-¿Y que esperabas? Actuaste como un estúpido- le reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

-De igual modo- murmuró él, inflando levemente sus mejillas al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que ella se cayera de espaldas.

¿En verdad? Este tipo era terrible.

Masajeó sus sienes, algo irritada, al tiempo que lo maldecía internamente. Ni un "perdón" ni nada, no, él solo le reclamaba.

¡Si tanto la extrañaba, haberla ido a buscar!

 _¿No es eso lo que acaba de hacer, idiota?_

-Trece vampiros penetraron en la zona, estamos vigilando el perímetro- dijo él, endureciendo su mirada.

 _Nop, parece que solo fue a por respuestas._

Bufó internamente. Su condena... ejem... es decir, su "prometido" no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Y que haces aquí, entonces?- preguntó ella, instándolo a continuar, intentando ocultar, sin conseguirlo, su irritación.

-Yo... - el comenzó a pensarlo.

-¿Si... ?- presionó.

-¡Agh! Quería verte, ¿si? No fuiste los últimos días y quise volver a verte, así que vine y ya, ¿ok? ¿eso era lo que querías oír?- dijo él nerviosamente, revolviendo con fuerza su cabello, y Karin podría jurar que se encontraba levemente ruborizado.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. La pelinegra estaba un poco perdida, ¿entró porque quería estar... con ella?

-Y... ¿porque vienen esos chupa... ejem... visitante?- preguntó él, aclarándose la garganta. Quería romper ese realmente incómodo silencio.

-Mi prometido viene con ellos, para que nos conozcamos- contestó ella con amargura, dejándose caer en su cama, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del niño, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho en el momento en que esas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios. Sentía como si, de algún modo, lo estuviera traicionando.

-¡¿Como que prometido?!- él alzó la voz, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Ella lo observó sorprendida.

-Si, prometido, ¿acaso no me oíste?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Él la tomó por el brazo y la jaló con brusquedad, haciéndola poner en pie de un solo golpe. Pero había usado tanta fuera, que acabó chocando contra su duro cuerpo. Inevitablemente recordó la razón por la que no había regresando a verlo, su exagerada y ridícula reacción ante un novio que no existía. Pero en esete caso era un prometido, y fue ella misma quien lo había anunciado. Diablos.

-Iré a matarlo ahora mismo- ¡¿que?! ¡¿él solo contra trece vampiros?! ¡¿QUE TAN INSENSATOS PODÍAN SER LOS HOMBRES?!

Iba a separarse para gritarle cuatro cosas y luego hacerlo entrar en razón, pero se encontró con que él ya estaba en el marco de su ventana dispuesto a saltar y cumplir con su palabra. O a cavar su propia tumba. Si, la verdad era que lo segundo era definitivamente lo más acertado

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿es que acaso eres suicida?!- le preguntó incrédula, tomándolo del brazo y devolviéndolo dentro de la habitación. ¿Como es que alguien podía tener tan poco sentido común?

-¿Estás insinuando que... ?- bramó enojado pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Que, que no durarías ni cinco putos segundos en contra de TRECE vampiros súper entrenados? No lo insinúo, ¡estoy a punto de grabarlo a fuego en esa enorme cabeza hueca de huevo frito que tienes! ¡¿QUE TAN CHIFLADO ESTÁS?!- estaba totalmente histérica al tiempo que le reñía su gran idiotez con gestos de sus manos, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Me enfrentaría a veinte vampiros de ser necesario, tú eres solo mía- declaró él rodeando su cintura y la mitad de su espalda con sus musculosos brazos (sin atar los de ella), dejándola totalmente inmovilizada, e irremediablemente pegada a él. Ni siquiera el aire cabía entre ambos.

-No hagas nada... podrían lastimarte- pidió ella en voz baja, incapaz de negar su afirmación anterior. ¡Diablos! ¿como negarlo cuando sentía y _quería_ que así fuera?

-Prometido... - murmuró venenosamente el peliblanco. La pelinegra pudo ver como una terrible tormenta se desataba en sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, provocándole una sensación extraña en su bajo vientre, provocando que soltara un jadeo de sus labios entreabiertos. Esto logró que la completa atención del peliblanco se centrara en ella, observándola de una manera que le hizo sentir que como si tocara un cable pelado. La mano de él le acarició levemente la cintura por sobre la tela, y ella solo dejó que sus ojos se cerraran... todo aquello era demasiado intenso.

Lo sintió murmurar cosas inteligibles, aún para su súper-desarrollado oído, al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza hasta su cuello, comenzando a olisquearlo de arriba a abajo con lentitud, haciéndola estremecer. Su agarre se apretó a su alrededor, tanto que de ser solo una simple humana, probablemente le habría roto la columna. Aún así, ella no sentía dolor.

-Tienes la piel tan fría- su aliento ardiente sobre su hombro y sus labios rozándola levemente provocaron que le temblasen las piernas.

-Es t-tu piel... e-es muy c... caliente- susurró ella con la voz entre cortada, jadeando con sorpresa al sentir como él raspaba su blanca piel con sus dientes, para luego deslizar su lengua húmeda desde su hombro hasta detrás de su oreja.

-Si... pero es por ti que estoy así- mordió su pabellón, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritito ahogado. Llevó sus pequeñas manos a su trabajado pecho, aferrándose a la camiseta ajustada que él traía -Esto es malo, _Karin_ \- escuchar su nombre provocó que sus rodillas flaquearan, y habría caído de no ser porque el firme agarre que él mantenía a su alrededor -Es muy malo... - le susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos junto a su oreja, en sus mejillas, y pasaba a su párpado, cruzando por su nariz para llegar al otro.

-¿Que es tan malo?- preguntó débilmente, y aún así se sintió agradecida por no jadear. Él, sin embargo, continuó con su trazo imaginario de besos, hasta llegas a la comisura de sus labios, dejando un largo rato allí posados sus labios.

-Que quiero tenerte... y por lo que huelo... tu también quieres- gruñó él antes de atacar sus labios. Los movía con desesperación sobre los suyos, tanta que casi la obligaba a responderle. Sintió como la lengua del peliblanco invadía su boca, comenzando a pelear contra la suya.

Sin poder evitarlo, las garras de Karin crecieron, rasgando su ropa y clavándose sobre la piel ardiente de él, haciéndole notar cuan duros eran sus pectorales. Lo escuchó gruñir, y por un momento temió haberlo enojado, entonces sintió como él bajaba la mano que apretaba su cintura y le estrujaba el trasero, alzándola levemente. Pasó su brazo derecho de su pecho por su hombro, arañando su omóplato. Sus labios se movían desesperados y salvajes, sus pulmones ardían por oxígeno, el cuerpo de él parecía estar a punto de prenderse fuego, y el de ella temblaba, ansioso de sentir más de ese lobo.

Se separaron solo cuando se sintieron mareados por la falta de aire, y aún así a regañadientes. Ella bajó hasta el cuello de él, besándolo también. Sintió como él se tensaba y de inmediato supo porque, incluso quiso separarse, sintiéndose algo ofendida, pero su voz la detuvo...

-Muérdeme- las palabras que él le susurró al oído no eran una petición sino una orden -Bebe hasta saciarte- lamió el interior de su oreja, encendiéndola.

Sus colmillos salieron ansiosos antes de morder el lado izquierdo de su cuello, mientras que su mano derecha se encontraba al otro lado. Su sangre era aún más caliente que su piel, podía sentir como cada gota que bebía le quemaba la garganta. Era dulce, más dulce que cualquier otra que halla probado, y le encantó. Y a él también, porque su otra mano también fue a parar en su trasero, subiéndola a su cintura.

-Estás tan endemoniadamente sexy con ese puto vestido que apenas puedo controlarme de arrancártelo ahora mismo- le dijo con voz ronca, haciéndola temblar, al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por la hendidura del vestido, acariciando sus tersos muslos. La sentía succionar con fuerza, totalmente desesperada, y hasta podría decir fascinada, al tiempo que el embriagante aroma de su excitación lo embargaba -Se que te dije que lo hicieras, pero acabarás por dejarme seco- le dijo serio, pero con un toque de diversión. Karin tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por parar, sin poder evitar lamer la herida un par de veces.

-Sabes increíble- echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuerpo totalmente relajado. De no haber sido porque él la sostenía ahora tanto por la espalda como por uno de sus muslos, se habría caído hacia atrás sin remedio.

-Puedo verlo- murmuró él, relamiéndole los labios al ver las muecas orgásmicas de ella, y el pequeño hilillo de saliva que le escapaba por una de las comisuras de su roja boca, antes de acercarla hacia él y darle un intenso lametazo, con lascivia, saboreando concienzudamente su saliva -Quiero follarte- gruñó, mordiendo su escote por sobre la tela.

Ella iba a contestarle, a decirle que lo hiciera, que se la metiera por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo y que le hiciera cuantos más quiera para satisfacerse, pero entonces escucharon un pequeño quejido, tan suave y tierno que era claro que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

Abrieron ampliamente los ojos, recordando que no estaban solos en la habitación, sino muy por el contrario, y para empeorar, era solo un pequeño niño, inocente (en la medida de lo posible luego de saber como es que era torturado) de las cosas que ellos estaban a punto de hacer. Y como cereza del pastel, ¡se estaba despertando!.

Se separaron de golpe.

-Mierda, ¿es que no podías durar así otra media hora?- masculló el peliblanco con fastidio. Karin iba a reprimirle, sin embargo, tanto ella como Toshiro soltaron una exclamación, alertados. Otras varias presencias estaban en la mansión.

-Llegaron- susurró la pelinegra sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el cuerpo de Toshiro comenzara a temblar de rabia.

-Karin... -

-No- dijo firmemente -No harás nada, y ya debes irte... antes de que el niño despierte, y antes de que alguien venga. Me escapé de las criadas, me están buscando y ahora que ellos están aquí no tardaran en venir a mi cuarto- indicó empujándolo hacia la ventana.

-¿Me estás echando?- le preguntó él alzando la voz, queriendo intimidarla, sin éxito.

-¡Si!- admitió ella con firmeza, haciéndolo subir al marco de la ventana.

-Bien- él se volteó y la jaló por la cintura, dándole un beso brutal, salvaje, forzando la entrada de su lengua y metiéndosela hasta la garganta, escuchándola gemir con fuerza, al tiempo que le abrazaba el cuello. Se separó mordiéndole con fuerza, casi y reventándole el labio, y la observó relamerse la sangre al tiempo que su herida sanaba, con demasiada lentitud... sensual. Eso lo calentó y maldijo por lo bajo al no poder saciarse de ella -Que sepas que me la cobraré. Mañana. A las ocho- le dijo, claramente advirtiéndole que si no llegaba él iría a buscarla, antes de saltar hacia el suelo y salir corriendo a una velocidad increíble, desapareciendo de su vista en solo segundos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jajaja, estoy contenta, contenta, contenta! 10 en matemáticas, 10 en tecnología y 10 en lengua!

Así que bueno, por muy resentida que esté con ustedes por mis pocos reviews, quise publicar.

Respondiendo un comentario que llamó muchísimo mi atención y que en verdad quiero aclarar ya de pasada para todas/os (insisto, ¿algún chico por aquí?): Karin y Kaien no llevaban una _**relación**_ incestuosa, solo _**sentimientos**_ incestuosos. Pues después del beso ocurrió el ataque de los renegados donde Isshin y Kaien murieron. Solo quise escribir eso para remarcar un poco esos trágicos pasados y complejos que siempre tienen los vampiros, ya saben, eso de que siempre acaban enamorándose de familia u odiándolos profundamente (en este caso, ambas cosas ocurrieron). No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir aquello porque sinceramente soy muy rígida en cuanto a términos de amorío religiosamente prohibidos. Ya saben, incesto, adulterio, homosexualidad, etc. Bueno, simplemente no va con mis ideales.

 _ **Son mis opiniones, no me burlo ni busco ofenderlas de ningún modo.**_

Tampoco estoy ofendida, solo quería dejar muy en claro que escribir eso no me agradó mucho y posiblemente no se vuelva a repetir.

Sin más que decir mis malvadas-anti-reviews lectoras...

Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

-¿Ah?- al escuchar un suave pero rasposa voz, se volteó, encontrándose al pequeño con una mano en su frente.

-Hola- saludó con dulzura, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla, junto a él.

-¿Que... ?- el niño dejó que su mano cayera sin consideración y la observó, parecía confundido y muy exhausto.

-¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó con preocupación, tomando su pequeña manito. Los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando que había ocurrido antes de que perdiera la consciencia por el dolor.

-Ya no quiero... - murmuró rompiendo en llanto, gritando de manera desolada, sufriendo. Sufriendo la maldad de aquella horrible mansión, el odio mutuo y propio de la gente que la habitaba... de los _monstruos_ que la merodeaban, como una espesa niebla que busca perderte en ella, en su oscura intención de convertirte en una bestia incapaz de sentir algo más que dolor e ira, pudriendo corazones ya de por si débiles y frágiles, torturados por su propio existir.

El corazón de Karin se comprimió, sabiendo a que se refería, y no tardó en tomarlo con cuidado entre sus brazos y abrazarlo contra su pecho, acariciando los cabellos azabaches del niño. Los hijos de la noche no tenían derecho a conocer la paz, esa paz que anhelaban casi por naturaleza y cuya ausencia los volvía tan miserables.

-Son tan malos... me lastiman- sollozó, totalmente dolido.

-No te volverán a dañar- susurró Karin, enterrando su mano entre los bastos cabellos desordenados del niño, consolándolo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el niño, separándose levemente para mirarla con sus enormes ojos rubí (dado que los niños aún no podían controlar sus instintos), con las iris algo rojizas por el llanto.

-Si, te lo prometo- le aseguró.

-Ellos volverán, el haber escapado solo los hará desear causarme más daño. Cuando me encuentren, lo harán- el miedo estaba latente en todas sus facciones, como un niño cuando tiene una pesadilla, y al despertar corre a refugiarse en el cálido amor que proyectan los brazos de su madre. Solo que esta pesadilla era continua y real, tan real como que el mundo giraba alrededor del sol, y no había refugio en e cual esconderse de los demonios.

Karin le sonrió y le acarició tiernamente su mejilla, rozando con sus dedos el pequeño moretón, buscando transmitir esa seguridad de que todo estaría bien... aunque eso no fuera cierto.

-Yo impediré que te lastimen- pero él pareció no escucharla, dado que tenía los ojos muy dilatados y se encontraba sorprendido, con su boquita abierta.

-¿Eres l... la princesa?- su carita de pasmado era tan adorable como graciosa. Ella se limitó a asentir, sonriendo al ver como el amoratado rostro brillaba algo que pocas veces se veía, y que aunque fuera recelosa y algo reticente, estaba... _calma_.

Acarició un mechón de su nuca, particularmente más largo, y lo instó a acercarse a ella, dándole un cálido abrazo, como esos que su padre le daba cuando niña. Podía sentir los pequeños espasmos del cuerpo ajeno, comunes luego del llanto. Sonrió levemente.

Casi sin notarlo, el niño se dejó caer hasta abrazar su cintura y reposando su cabeza en las rodillas de ella, con el cuerpo boca abajo sobre el colchón, profundamente dormido, seguramente descansando con tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se quedó allí, en su lugar, acunándolo, hasta que la puerta se abrió, de golpe.

-¡Princesa! Por fin la encuentro, su prometido y familia han llegado, la reina está furiosa, ella... - Ururu se quedó en silencio, boquiabierta ante la vista. Karin se sintió agradecida porque fuera ella y ninguna otra.

-Ururu, te necesito- dijo seriamente. La criada, que ella consideraba lo más cercano a un amiga que tenía, asintió, aún impresionada -Para abreviar, Tier lo estaba torturando. Lo traje conmigo y lo dejaré aquí por un tiempo, no pienso permitir que la bruja lo vuelva a lastimar. Quiero que lo bañes y le des de comer, además de traerle ropas limpias. Créeme que querría hacerlo yo, pero como no baje mi madre comenzará a escupir fuego. Así que te lo encargo- le dijo, rogándole con la mirada.

La peliazul asintió, sonriendo con suavidad. Sabía que Karin no quería, pero también sabía que no habría mejor reina que ella. Su compasión y cariño, junto con su carácter y firmeza, sumado a su imponente presencia, la hacían ideal para el papel. Era una lastima que las cosas se dieran de tan mala manera.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un aroma extraño en la habitación.

-¿A que huele?- la pregunta de la criada la hizo alterarse.

-E-es mi ropa, estuve en el bosque antes de encontrar al niño y... y habían lobos cerca... su o-olor se me debió haber pegado- Ururu, quien nunca podría desconfiar de la palabra de su princesa, asintió.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- la preocupación la embargo. A Karin le cayó una gota por la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Asintió.

-Estoy perfectamente, lo mejor será que me vaya, ¡te encargo mucho al niño!- dijo antes de desaparecer con raiki, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Recorrió en un santiamén todos los pasillos de la mansión, frenándose al quedar frente a la puerta del gran salón, donde se recibían las visitas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dándose fuerzas, y abrió las puertas.

Dentro se encontró a su madre, parada en medio de la habitación, enfrente de su hermana y su esposo, un hombre viejo, y un chico pelirrojo y alto, tras ellos, un total de nueve guardaespaldas.

-Regnum meum futurum spero ut sincero dulcis iter. _(_ _Espero que su viaje hasta mis dominios_ _os_ _haya resultado agradable_ _)_ \- decía su madre, inclinándose en un saludo típico de reyes y reinas, siendo correspondida por su hermana, y el asentimiento de cabeza de los caballeros. Ahora recordaba que le habían mencionado que esa familia solo hablaba en latín. Aunque no se lo tragaba.

-Ad Principem nondum est? Tibi obviam non pudore carent unicus sponsus _(_ _¿La princesa aún no se encuentra? Que falta de vergüenza la suya al no dignarse a recibir a su prometido_ _)_ \- exclamaba algo molesto el antiguo rey, un hombre bajito y rechoncho, con voz aguda. Cuantas ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en su horrible nariz, del tamaño y forma de una berenjena, rojiza y llena de granos. ¡Puagh! El noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de los genes de ambos chicos eran, sin lugar a dudas de la madre, y casi ríe ante el pensamiento de que, aún así, se quedaba corta.

-Aufer filia inquietum est certus erit hic parumper circa ipsum dolor sit saluto _(_ _Perdone por favor a mi hija, es demasiado inquieta, seguro que llegará en cualquier instante, ella se encuentra muy emocionada por su visita_ _)_ \- bufó, ¿era posible ser tan falsa como esa detestable mujer? Ja, lo dudaba.

-¡Karin!- la exclamación de su hermana llamó la atención de todos los presentes, suspiró y fingió la sonrisa más feliz del mundo, al tiempo que se acercaba "muy alegre" hacia los presentes. Bueno, al parecer si se podía ser tan falsa como su madre. Yuzu se apresuró a correr la distancia que las separaba y casi la asfixia en un terrible abrazo. Sonrió apenas, Yuzu era, posiblemente, la única de su familia, aparte de Kaien y su padre, a la que verdaderamente amaba.

Isshin Kurosaki había sido un hombre increíble, y un padre maravilloso, no recordaba una sola pelea que haya tenido con él... era su admiración, lo adoraba. Masaki... bueno, no había mucho que decir de esa mujer que no haya dicho ya.

Sus hermanos, por otra parte... nunca tuvieron contacto realmente. Con Ichigo nunca llegó a interactuar de verdad, a él solo le interesaba la lucha y tenía un muy mal humor, pero sabía que había heredado su terquedad y rebeldía de él, rara vez hablaban, y si bien nunca la trató especialmente mal (pues no había nadie, a excepción de su esposa, a quien tratara bien), jamás mostró verdadero cariño, o por lo menos aprecio hacia ella. Nelliel... bueno, en toda su vida mostró interés alguno en algo más que su futuro matrimonio y las riquezas que tendría, era demasiado superficial y demasiado parecida a la detestable mujer como para llamar su atención siquiera, salvo para meterse con ella, pues la peli-verde era hermosa, pero nada inteligente, era de ese tipo de chicas de gran cuerpo, huecas y provocativas que uno creía solo existían en las películas o novelas malas, cuando hablaban eran única y exclusivamente para pelear, insultarse y despreciarse, muchas veces incluso habían llegado a rose. Con Yuzu siempre mantuvo una buena relación, la apreciaba, pero solo compartían los saludos formales y una que otra breve, excesivamente breve conversación sobre el clima, jamás llegaron a ser verdaderas hermanas, no hasta el día de la boda de esta, cuando se expresaron el profundo cariño que se tenían y su lazo se volvió más fuerte, aunque esos años, esos 17 años de relación perdida, siendo niñas, en esa edad donde se forjaba ese... algo, entre hermanas, no lo recuperarían en toda la eternidad de sus vidas. Y Kaien... Kaien era la única razón por la cual ella era la que era.

Durante los diez años que estuvieron juntos, solo fueron ellos dos, ella le pertenecía a su hermano, sus sonrisas, su alegría, y todo su amor... ella amaba con locura a Kaien, y odiaba con toda su inexistente alma y helado corazón a Riruka, la mujer con la que se casaría. Cuando él murió, todo su mundo se desmoronó totalmente, ¿y lo peor? Nadie lo notó, o al menos, a nadie le importó.

Cuando Kaien murió, solo Renji, en las pocas ocasiones en las que ambos podían, la acompañó. Y no hubo tiempo en que odiara más a su familia, porque parecían totalmente ajenos a la pérdida de un padre y esposo y un hermano e hijo.

Yuzu se separó primero y le presionó sus manos con cariño, un gesto que imitó. Una grave aclaración de garganta provocó que ambas se separaran y se voltearan hacia los demás presentes.

-Si finita est haec animi reunion _(_ _Si ya terminaron con esta emotiva reunión_ _)_ \- el sarcasmo en la horrenda y chillona voz del viejo provocó que tuviera ganas te partirle la tráquea para que se callara por lo menos minuto y medio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sanguinarios pensamientos, sonrió.

-Veritas est, quod non, sed quod iam contritum est nihil facere _(_ _La verdad es que no, pero como ya ha interrumpido, no hay nada que hacer_ _)_ \- la cara del viejo enrojeció, indignado -Paenitet mora modica res non possent intendere _(_ _Lamento la tardanza, hubo un pequeño problema que no podía dejar de atender_ _)_ \- se disculpó haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Magis quam accipere sponsus venit? _(_ _¿Más que venir a recibir a tu prometido?_ _)_ -

-Multo magis _(Mucho más)_ \- aseguró. El viejo amplió los ojos y apretó los dientes, ¡que modales los de esa niña! Insolente, ya se encargaría él de que Jinta la educara apropiadamente.

Masaki estaba que se desmayaba, mataría a la pelinegra como siguiera hablándole al padre del rey del Norte de ese modo.

-Yukio-sama- Karin inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, siendo correspondida por el rubio, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente, la pelinegra estaba muy feliz por Yuzu, era claro que el rubio la quería, además de que no era de esos tipos anticuados con ese exagerado complejo de "caballero oscuro". Ese rubio era digno de llamarse su cuñado. Al igual que Rukia y Grimmjow, quienes eran increíbles y graciosos. Su cuñada incluso le pateaba el trasero a Ichigo.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Karin-chan- sonrió el rubio, hablando en la lengua natal de su esposa.

-Desde la boda, de echo- se tomaron las manos, en un saludo típico de los humanos hoy en día.

-Karin, ¿Numquid non tu oblitus aliquid? _(Karin ¿no estas olvidando algo?)_ \- preguntó Masaki insinuante, haciendo que ella forzara aún más su sonrisa. Se volteó el dirección al pelirrojo, sonriéndole pero jurándole muerte con los ojos, cosa que hizo que al chico le cayera una pequeña gota por la nuca.

-Paenitet enim me reliquit pro fine Princeps Jinta _(Lamento haberlo dejado para el final, príncipe Jinta)_ \- ya sentía dolor de garganta luego de tantas disculpas -Sed puto quod remanserat in loco ubi concipe uiolentius capta in robore fortitudinis meae et ignorantiae hominem _(Pero creo que entenderá que me han dejado en una posición donde la ignorancia y posteriormente la indignación han tomado el poderio de mi persona)_ \- sonrió con sorna. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Entiendo- habló el príncipe, por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Ya veo, entonces eso de solo hablar en latín resultó no ser más que un capricho- alzó las cejas, sonriente.

-Jinta ! Non conveniunt nisi latine loqui volumus ? This ... unpunctual Miss daret nobis de nobis mereri , ut nobis maxime insidiantur , tamquam canes _(_ _¡Jinta! ¿no acordamos hablar solo en latín? Esta... impuntual señorita debe darnos el respeto que nos merecemos, en especial luego de hacernos esperar como perros_ _)_ \- reprochó el viejo a su hijo menor, totalmente fastidiado. La pelinegra amplió sus ojos.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó entre dientes -Creo que lo mínimo que pueden hacer, luego de estar forzándome a asistir a una reunión en la que trataré con un hombre a quien no conozco pero que resulta ser mi prometido, del cual no estaba enterada de su existencia hasta hace solo cuatro días, es adaptarse a mi lenguaje. ¿O es que también, además de estar aquí en contra de mi voluntad y derechos otorgados por la ley de los vampiros, debo contentar su estúpido ego? Si voy a hacer esto, al menos deme el respeto y consideración que mi situación merece- se defendió con voz furiosa, su mirada ardiendo en cólera. Era increíble lo que el viejo ese le insinuaba. El rey se echó dos pasos para atrás.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Lamento haberla ofendido- murmuró en voz suave, inclinando la cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Eso es un inicio- dijo duramente la Kurosaki más pequeña de la habitación -Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse-

Tal disputa había provocado distintas reacciones en los presentes. Los guardias estaban echados hacia adelante, incrédulos de que su rey haya recibido un sermón y posteriormente inclinado la cabeza ante una niña. A la reina le temblaba la ceja mientras apenas y contenía sus impulsos de estrangular a la morena. Yuzu miraba la escena con la boca abierta mientras que Yukio a su lado estaba retorcido sobre su estómago, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos en un vano intento por contener sus risas de burla, y Jinta, con gesto nervioso y varias gotas de sudor frío tras su nuca, sentía como si le hubieran dado con 7 flechas en el cuerpo, en verdad que su "novia" lo odiaba.

-E-entonces... ¿pasamos al comedor principal?- preguntó la reina, forzando una sonrisa. Los presentes asintieron.

-Descansen- ordenó Yukio a sus guardias, retomando un poco la compostura.

-Renji, por favor guía a los caballeros a la sala de recreación de los guardias- pidió la reina al pelirrojo, a quien Karin no había notado en la puerta. La morena lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose molesta al ver como este desviaba la mirada, chasqueando la lengua.

-Síganme, por favor- habló autoritario el pelirrojo de tatuajes, caminando hacia un pasillo angosto. Los reyes se dirigieron, entonces, al comedor, siendo guiados por la castaña mayor.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?- preguntó Karin al pelirrojo, quien estaba junto a ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente en su erguida postura.

-Si- contestó con sinceridad -Lamento ver que usted no se encontraba al tanto, princesa- había un deje de pesar en su voz, pero ella no se lo tragó -Quizás, luego de interactuar un poco, pueda ver con otros ojos este compromiso- sopesó. Ella rió, sarcástica.

-De ninguna manera en el infierno- aseguró apretando el paso. Sintió una gran amenaza expandirse por el aire, en su contra. De inmediato se volteó, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo estaba allí, de pie, a unos metros de ella, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y sus manos vueltas puños. Se lo quedó observando, con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, él levanto la mirada, con una sonrisita tan inocente que resultaba diabólica, y comenzó a caminar hasta adelantarla.

-Ya veremos- dijo alzando un poco la voz. Un escalofrío la recorrió... ese chico no le auguraba nada bueno.

[ … ]

Durante toda la noche mantuvo una amena conversación con Yuzu y Yukio, manteniendo un ojo en el pelirrojo, muy recelosa de lo anteriormente acontecido. Mientras que su madre no dejó de hacer intentos por incluirla en la conversación que ella mantenía con el anterior rey.

Su prometido se encontraba en total silencio, cosa que la alteraba.

-Karin, querida, ¿porque no vas a darle a Jinta-kun un recorrido por la mansión? A final de cuentas, en poco tiempo será el rey- sonrió Masaki, aunque Karin sabía que se trataba de una burla indirecta, bien sabiendo de la reticencia de ella hacia ese compromiso.

Karin sonrió sin importarle el demostrar su falsedad, achinando sus ojos.

-Será un placer, madre- le dijo con gran sarcasmo -Príncipe Jinta, deme el honor de guiarlo por el lugar- se puso en pie y extendió el brazo, invitándolo a ser él quien comience a caminar. El chico obedeció con una sonrisa. Karin se fue no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de puro odio a la reina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me emocioné al ver la cantidad de comentarios que dejaron. Entonces solo tengo que presionarlas? Ok, quedó anotado ;)

Bien, nose, este cap me areció un poco relleno, dado que solo tiene un echo importante. Pero en fin, ¿cuantas quieren un nuevo POV Toshiro? Si el cap obtiene 11 comentarios les prometo subirlo!

Oigan, no quiero que olviden que quien deja el review más largo será quien decida el nombre del fic, por el momento, la más alta en la tabla(? es Celeste kaomy-chan

Bueno, no me enorgullezco de esto, pero he de confesar que aún no he escrito EN ABSOLUTO nada de Todo Valió La Pena. Debo ponerme a ello pero entre este fic y otro que estoy preparando no me da el tiempo, espero que no se cansen de esperar la conti, es juro que llegará, solo que no se cuando.

Bien, las adoro mis lectoras!

Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Entró a su cuarto, acariciando sus sienes.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y había aprovechado eso para fingir tener un gran cansancio.

Su hermana, inocente ella, se había preocupado y aconsejado que descansase, mientras que Yukio había apoyado a su esposa con una sonrisa divertida. Su madre casi rompe sus dientes de tan fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula, dado que sabía a la perfección que no era cierto. El rey parecía haberse dado cuenta de la mentira, pero no había comentado nada, pues luego de la primera conversación que tuvieron, se había dado cuenta de que la princesa Karin Kurosaki era una alguien de armas tomar, y armas muy pesadas a decir verdad. Y su "novio" solo había suspirado, con una sonrisa desanimada, diciéndole que estaba bien que se retirara.

Cerró la puerta y se volteó, encontrándose al pequeño de pie, mirando por la ventana el amanecer.

-En invierno... en invierno el sol no es malo... es muy hermoso- dijo el niño, ya con su tierna voz recuperada. Se encontraba vistiendo unos pequeños pesqueros a cuadros grises oscuros y claros, y una camisa mangas tres cuarto holgada de igual estilo, totalmente blanca.

-Si, es muy hermoso- admitió la pelinegra, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Cum sol is regeneratur, daemonibus pereunt- murmuró el chiquito, sin despegar sus ojos del astro rey -Mi madre solía decir eso- le explicó.

-Cuando el sol renace, los demonios perecen- tradujo Karin, a lo que él asintió. Lo pensó unos momentos, pero la frase le llegó de muchas maneras, y estaba indecisa de cómo debía tomarlo -Es interesante... ¿que crees que significa?- preguntó, ladeando un poco su rostro.

-Que todo mejora con el amanecer... ella no nos creía la clase de monstruos que somos- respondió el niño, mirando al infinito, como evocando momentos antiguos, provocando que el corazón de la pelinegra se retorciera. Era solo una criaturita, y ya estaba perdido en la triste melancolía de la vida inmortal.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y se arrodilló, abrazándolo por la espalda y permitiéndose descansar su barbilla sobre el pequeño pero firme hombro.

-Tu madre es muy sabia- felicitó con voz suave, apretando dulcemente el agarre alrededor del pequeño.

-Si... lo era- recalcó con sufrimiento esa última palabra, haciendo que a Karin la embargara una profunda tristeza. No sabía lo que era perder a una madre, pues nunca tubo una en verdad, pero estaba segura de lo que era perder un padre... quizás fuera el mismo sentimiento.

El silencio se formó en la habitación, apenas y se oían sus acompasadas respiraciones.

El niño mantenía sus impasibles ojos fijos en el sol, haciendo que estos se vieran como el mismo fuego. Karin lo observó algo atontada... era un niño de extrañas facciones. De él desprendían tristeza y dolor, pero, también, un atisbo de ilusión... como quien mantiene la esperanza, la fe en la vida misma, algo que los inmortales ya habían perdido hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo ya.

Difícil era ver como todo gira a tu alrededor, como el tiempo, que se dice no perdona a nadie, cambia al mundo, lo recorre y lo lleva andando segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora y día tras día, dejándote de lado, valiendo nada en tu vida, porque el tiempo corría, corría y no se detenía, pero tampoco se los llevaba, solo pasaba frente a sus ojos, abandonándolos en la soledad. Los vampiros eran invisible a sus ojos como el movimiento que La Tierra imperceptible a las personas... porque la eternidad te vuelve frío y desalmado, y cuando pierdes tu alma, te pierdes a ti mismo, y regresar es una tarea casi imposible... pero, ¿y los que nacen sin alma? Esos son los más desdichados, solo un recipiente que se mueve y abre la boca, dejando salir palabras vacías y monótonas, incapaces de transmitir algo que no sea frialdad.

Algunos vampiros nacían con alma, y lograban conservarla, aunque con severos daños, hasta el final, logrando transmitir esos sentimiento cálidos que ya pocos tenían, y que a ninguno le interesaba recibir. Isshin Kurosaki era uno de ellos, y logró compartir su alegría, aunque sea solo a dos de sus niños. Pero el alma de Karin fue destruida con la muerte de su padre y su amado hermano frente a sus ojos, o eso creyó... pero había descubierto algo, que esperaba aplicara para todos aquellos seres que en algún momento albergaron en su interior alegría de verdad.

 _Cuando pierdes el alma, solo necesitas un motivo para recuperarla y aferrarte a ella_... y Karin, posiblemente, ya lo había encontrado.

La tierna voz del pequeño la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-La señorita dijo que me quedara aquí, pero no puedo hacer eso- el niño volteó un poco su rostro, tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados y tristes.

-¿Porque no?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con dulzura.

-No quiero molestarla más- dijo, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-No me molestas, de echo, es bueno tener compañía- su mirada escarlata le agradeció, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, sin embargo, esta no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Porque está siendo tan amable conmigo?- le preguntó, curioso.

-Me gustan los niños-

-Aquí no hay niños... solo monstruos- repitió de golpe, como si se tratara de una ley irrefutable. Se estremeció, eso era lo que Renji solía decir cuando niños, y lo que sabía, les querían grabar a fuego en sus cabezas.

-No eres un monstruo- la pelinegra alzó un poco la voz, enojada, separándose del abrazo y haciéndolo voltear por los hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos -Tu madre estaba segura de ella, y yo también- le dijo con firmeza, queriendo transmitirle sus sentimientos en esa férrea mirada oscura.

Todo se volvió silencio. Los segundos pasaban y el pequeño parecía buscar el mínimo rastro de duda en los ojos contrarios, no terminando de creer que eso fuera cierto. Pero es que cuando te tratan como a un animal, y te lastiman solo por deporte, te vuelves desconfiado y temeroso, aunque de alguna retorcida manera, también fuerte y audaz.

Karin ablandó el rostro al ver como el niño comenzaba a sorber su nariz, y se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo antes de romper a sollozar con fuerza, liberando todo el dolor y tristeza que se había acumulado en su pecho con el pasar del tiempo, en esos 3 años donde solo concoció el significado de sufrimiento y desesperanza... cuando estuvo a poco de quebrarse y rendirse a eso que querían de él... a convertirse en un simple cuerpo vacío y sin corazón.

-Gracias- dijo ahogadamente, abrazándola. Ella acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su nuca, reconfortándolo y mimándolo

-No se merecen- aseguró.

 _ **.**_

Karin estaba en su cama, dormitando levemente. El chiquillo a su lado dormía aferrado a su brazo, como si este fuera, simultáneamente, su peluche y almohada.

La pelinegra se encontraba estaba en ese punto donde no dormía pero tampoco estaba consciente, ese en donde uno medita sobre la existencia del universo y la suya misma. O simplemente le da flojera levantarse, cualquiera se consideraría válida.

En un suspiro, se obligó a abrir bien los ojos. Giró la cabeza y con cuidado cambió su brazo por su almohada. Sonrió al ver como Koharu, como se llamaba el niño, fruncía el ceño y murmuraba entre sueños.

Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, debían ser cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Bostezó largamente antes de levantarse y adentrarse en su baño. Había sido una noche larga. Había conversado mucho con Koharu, y luego de treinta minutos de haberse ido ambos a dormir, el Pequeño comenzó a gritar entre sueños, cosa que se repitió nuevamente en otras cinco ocasiones, hasta que finalmente a las cuatro de la mañana, y bien aferrado a ella, logró descansar.

El agua caliente de la regadera caía sobre ella, deslizándose por sobre su cremosa piel blanca, relajando sus músculos y provocándole leves hormigueos.

Se pasó las manos enjabonadas por su cuerpo minuciosamente, parando en seco al notar algo que absolutamente NO debería estar allí.

Una gran marca violeta en su escote, justo antes de llegar a sus pechos.

El sonrojo explotó en su cara y se expandió hasta sus orejas, mientras que sus manos se apretaban en puños.

¡Iba a matarlo!

Terminó su baño rápidamente y salió ya vestida, encontrándose con que el niño ahora se encontraba todo despatarrado en el centro de la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en su cintura. Sonrió con ternura.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su buró, más concretamente, en el par de copas, una grande y otra mediana, colocadas sobre una fina bandeja de plata. Casi rueda los ojos al ver los tamaño.

En esa casa una copa pequeña era una median, una mediana era una grande, y una grande era una gigante. Todo esto gracias a la hostentisidad de su madre.

Se acercó a la bandeja y tomó una nota que había allí.

" _Nada mejor que un par de copas de sangre fresca para comenzar el mediodía ;)"_

Sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente Ururu era de las chicas más increíbles que había.

Tomó la copa mediana se la llevó a los labios, bebiéndola lentamente, disfrutando de cada gota que tocaba sus labios, pero sin poder evitar compararla con el delicioso néctar vital de cierto lobo blanco extremadamente sexy y caliente. Luego de haber curado al pequeño Koharu la noche anterior se sentía terriblemente débil, más el beber la sangre de Toshiro había sido como beber diez bebidas energizantes una detrás de otra, sin contar su sabor tan... indescriptible. Era absoluto, la sangre que antes había estado en la copa era como la de un cerdo en comparación a elixir de los dioses que corría por las venas de su lobo. Si, _suyo_. Ya no se sentía capaz de alejarse de él, ¡por favor!, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Ya desayunada dejó una pequeña nota junto a la copa para el niño, avisándole que llegaría muy tarde a la habitación y que si necesitaba cualquier cosa consultara a Ururu y un par de instrucciones por si salía, como que lo hiciera con la ventana y con cuidado de que no lo vieran.

Trabó con cerrojo la puerta y salió a los pasillos en dirección al salón. Seguramente los demás estén recién levantándose.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró solo a su hermana y a Yukio, conversando alegremente.

Si había algo que agradecía, era la manera en que la ya difunta reina del Norte había criado a Yukio y a Riruka. Habían crecido como verdaderos niños, amados y educados, divertidos y de alguna manera... cálidos. Lastima la falta de materia gris dentro de esa cabeza tan hueca de Riruka, pero bueno, ese era otro tema. Tampoco había que olvidar la naturaleza dulce y amorosa de Yuzu, la cual había sido reprimida en sus años de esclava (como la pelinegra denominaba a la convivencia con Masaki), y liberada en cuanto conoció al rubio. Ellos habían sido de esos pocos con luz y esperanza en sus helados corazones, y sabía que se amaban.

Si, solo a Riruka y a Yukio, dado que Jinta era hijo de la segunda mujer del repugnante hombre, la cual era casi tan desalmada como su madre.

Una mueca de asco se instaló en su rostro al ver como comenzaban a besarse con desenfreno.

-¡Por favor! Ni porque hay gente delante de ustedes- gruñó en voz alta, haciendo notar su presencia. La pareja se separó inmediatamente al oír su voz, ambos con distintas reacciones. Yuzu parecía estar al borde de un colapso ante la vergüenza, mientras que Yukio sonreía de medio lado, arrogante.

-Vamos, Karin, sé lo mucho que deseas que te bese, pero intenta reprimirte, soy consciente de mi irresistibilidad pero mis besos solo le pertenecen a Yuzu- le dijo galantemente, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana al finalizar, provocando que hiperventilara. Comenzó a hacer exageradas arcadas, cayendo de rodillas al piso, y luego fingiendo estar al borde de la muerte.

-Yo... gustarme... tú- fingió vomitar ganándose una mueca indignada por parte del rubio, haciéndola sonreír victoriosa -Ya quisieras, idiota- le sacó la lengua antes de ir hacia la mesa y saludar a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

La charla fluyó amena entre los tres, hasta que las grandes puertas volvieron a abrirse, dejando paso a la reina, el lord... y al príncipe.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer castaña, con la espalda erguida y semblante serio.

-Buenos días, madre- respondió respetuosamente la reina del Norte, el rubio solo asintió y la pelinegra soltó un largo bostezo, provocando que la ceja de su madre temblara. Sonrió con amargura... ese sería un largo día.

 _ **.**_

Que ganas ya de ir a dormir a su cama... ya podía contar las ovejitas... una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovej...

" _Que sepas que me la cobraré. Mañana. A las ocho_ _"_

¡Y tenía que venir un malvado lobo a devorar a sus pobres ovejitas! ¿porque? ¡¿PORQUE?!

Pequeñas lagrimitas caían por los ojos de la pelinegra, sufriendo al ver como su anhelado descanso parecía escaparse de sus manos como si de agua se tratara, o en este caso, sangre, sangre inocente de sus pobre ovejitas al ser desgarradas por los colmillos de un malvado lobo.

Continuó su camino hasta su habitación, ahora para cambiarse en lugar de dormir (oh, cruel destino), murmurando mil y un maldiciones a su suerte.

A solo un par de pasillos de su destino divisó una larga cabellera roja alejándose. De repente espabiló.

-¡Renji!- lo llamó alzando su voz, haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera, sin embargo, no se volteó. Ella apretó los puños, ya más tarde golpearía hasta dejarlo medio-vivo-muerto por ignorarla al muy maldito -Te estoy hablando, maldita sea. Ya no eres un niño para andar con esos berrinches- lo regañó duramente, asustándose un poco cuando él se volteó y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, con una expresión de cólera.

-¿Berrinches? ¿lo que siento por ti te parece que es solo algo de niños, Karin? Me arrodillé ante ti, te juré estar a tu lado siempre y me rechazaste, no tienes una idea de cómo me siento en estos momento, y aún así vienes y me dices eso- se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, y ella sintió el arrepentimiento apoderarse de su ser. Era cierto que ella no había considerado para nada el como se sentía él.

Bajó la mirada, incapaz de darle el rostro.

-Lo... lo siento- susurró presionando sus puños, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir por sus ojos.

A sus palabras les siguieron eternos minutos de absoluto silencio, antes de sentir una suave mano en su mejilla y la cercanía del cuerpo contrario.

-No sabes cuanto me duele ver que jamás seré más que un amigo para ti- le dijo en un susurro. Sus palabras oprimieron su corazón, que si bien era frío, no era de piedra.

Tras otros largos, muy largos minutos de silencio, el pelirrojo se apartó y volvió a hablar.

-¿Que querías?- la pelinegra sacudió un poco su cabeza, centrándose nuevamente.

-¿Que sabes sobre un niño que estaba entrenando para ser soldado?- preguntó determinadamente, recuperando su feroz actitud.

-Hay veinte niños en la armada, deberías ser más específica- ¿así que esa rata de Tier no la había mandado al frente todavía? Bien, eso quería decir que obedecería sus órdenes... ¡alto! ¿dijo veinte niños? ¡¿VEINTE?! Intentó calmarse, intentó evitar pensar en lo abominable de su especia, intento evitar pensar en matar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa mansión... pero todo era imposible. La furia recorría cada pequeña partícula de su ser, y lo que antes era sangre fría, ahora era un mismísimo iceberg.

-Ok, su nombre es Koharu, su cabello es negro y ojos de un rubí demasiado intenso, creo que es su color natural sumado al de la edad- definió como pudo. Diablos, el que todos tuvieran la tes pálida y, la gran mayoría, cabello negro no los hacía fáciles de describir.

-¿Koharu? Si, se de quien me hablas-

-¿Que sabes sobre él? Familia, apellido, lo que sea... - pidió con voz seria pero expectante, haciendo gestos con sus manos inconscientemente. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a su barbilla en un gesto de genuina concentración.

-No sabría decirte sobre él, mi área no mantiene mucho contacto con el distrito de entrenamiento infantil. Dame un par de días, revisaré en los registros y te diré que encuentro- propuso en de tatuajes, provocando una sonrisa en la morena.

-Sería asombroso si también te fijaras en los otros pequeños- pidió algo tímida, no queriendo abusar de la generosidad de él, pero sin poder simplemente ignorar que habían más niños sufriendo igual o peor tortura que la que Koharu sufrió.

-Veré que puedo hacer- aceptó tranquilamente él, haciendo que ella expulsara el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco- dijo con emoción en su voz, saltando para abrazarse a su cuello, quedando unos centímetros sobre el suelo. El pelirrojo aceptó su abrazo, rodeando delicadamente su cintura.

-Lo que fuera por ti... mi princesa- respondió en voz muy baja el pelirrojo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ok, ok, sé que prometí un POV Toshiro y sé también que no es lo que le he traído, PERO también se que estoy con un nuevo fic el cual hasta el momento tiene *se fija* 13450 palabras (contando el cap que ya vieron, por supuesto) y también se que pedí 11 (ONCE) comentarios para el cap anterior, y solo recibí 8 (OCHO) así que no se lo merecen tampoco *se cruza de brazos en gesto indiferente*

En otras noticias, se acerca el lemmon y posterior final de Sin Título, pero tengo un inconveniente, mi plan sobre cómo acabar el fic desapareció de mi cabeza. Totalmente. No puedo recordarlo. Así que estoy un poco molesta. Sin mencionar (aunque ya lo estoy mencionando) que estoy en cero con Todo valió la Pena (a partir de ahora **TVLP** ) y que Recuerdos de un amor dormido ( **RDUAD** ) (Ok, dejémoslo mejor en Recuerdos de un amor dormido ¬¬U) me absorbe.

Además de que no dejo de tener un sueño (HitsuKarin, claro) sobre un fic en la era feudal de Japón así bien a lo InuYasha, otro sobre un crucero, otro sobre una playa, otro que se me ocurrió al ver a la estatua de "La bella Durmiente" en Rosario (Argentina), Dragón de hielo (el fic del cual kaomy-chan me cedió todos los derechos y del cual pueden saber un poco más leyendo su fic "Página el blanco" y comentando, por supuesto) y otro más sobre un tornado abriendo una grieta dimensional a un mundo paralelo al cual solo habíamos conocido en nuestra imaginación, la cual era como un pasaje espiritual hacia ese mundo de hadas y dragones y no-se-que-más. Además de las continuaciones de Helada, Frío, Xilófono y no recuerdo que más me habían pedido que continuara jaja, así que ya verán, mi cabeza esta echa un lío.

Bien, volviendo al fic, no habrá POV Toshiro hasta que no reciba 11 (O-N-C-E) comentarios en algún cap, y yo que ustedes me apuro porque el fic esta por llegar a su final (si es que recuerdo como quería hacerlo o si alguna es tan buena en darme una idea).

Bueno, bueno, las amo mis lectoras poco-fanáticas-de-los-reviews!

Saludos!

P.D: no habrá conti hasta recibir MÍ-NI-MO 10 (D-I-E-Z) comentarios. SIN-EXCEPCIÓN.

P.D 2: lo hago porque las amo, comentar hace bien!

P.D 3: cruel mi amor, no?

P.D 4: hoy me dio un golpe de calor, entiendan mi tontera extrema en esta nota de autora.

P.D 5: las amo! Ok, ya dejaré las p.d


	11. Capítulo 10

Gruñó por lo bajo por lo bajo al tiempo que caminaba por el bosque. Ya había oscurecido e iba unos minutos tarde de la hora acordada, seguramente ya se había ido.

Se paró en seco al sentir el aroma del peliblanco en donde se encontraban, pero no estaba solo... había una peste ligeramente similar a la de él.

Con mucho sigilo, aprovechando que el viento le iba en contra para que no la descubriesen (si, había aprendido una lección desde la última vez), se asomó por uno de los árboles, sintiendo como su sangre ya de por si helada se volvía hielo en sus venas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la escena de Toshiro -vestido solo con unos vaqueros desgastados- y una muchacha mirándose de esa forma... de esas grandes manos que la acariciaron ahora acariciando un abultado vientre... del cariño en sus ojos al mirarla.

Antes de darse cuenta un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios,aún cuando no estaba llorando, siendo escuchados por ambos protagonistas de tan empalagosa escena.

El peliblanco expandió sus ojos al igual que la chica morena al vislumbrarla. Los ojos negros observaban con un arrollo de sentimientos tan profundos y arrasadores, que eran imposibles de reconocer.

Presionando con fuerza sus puños se dio la vuelta y corrió, regresando sobre sus pasos, murmurando mil y un maldiciones e ideando un sin fin de formas de mandar al desgraciado al infierno. ¿como pudo haberla besado y toqueteado cuanto ya tenía pareja, he incluso esperaba un hijo? La furia rugió más fuerte en su interior, y se juró que limpiaría su honor y el de esa chica a como de lugar. Ella se veía tan dulce... ninguna merecía eso que acababa de ocurrir.

Sintió como una mano la jalaba por la muñeca, por lo que se volteó alzando el puño con la completa intención de partirle la cara al peliblanco. Sin embargo, él pareció haber previsto su acción, dado que atrapó su puño con demasiada facilidad, para su total molestia, y la tomó por la otra muñeca para inmediatamente después estamparla violentamente contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Lo siguiente que supo era que él se había agachado a su altura y ahora olfateaba su cuello, aspirando con fuerza, provocándole un gran escalofrío, especialmente al sentir esos duros abdominales chocar contra su plano vientre.

¡Cielos! Estaba segura de que hasta podría rayar queso en ese fascinante... ¡un momento! ¡se suponía que ella estaba muy molesta!

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, siendo ésta ayudada por su monumental orgullo, se lo quitó de encima y le dedicó una mirada fulminante al peliblanco. Quien la miró con asombro y... deseo.

-¡¿Pero como te atreves ?! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su dedo índice, su cara siendo capaz de matar de envidia al tomate más maduro.

-¿Porque?- le preguntó él arqueando una ceja, extremadamente divertido. ¡Pero vamos! ¿quien sería capaz de tomarla enserio cuando de sus mejillas parecía salir humo?

-¡Porque no quiero, así que no lo hagas!- le ordenó ella apuntándolo con más fuerza. Él sonrió de medio lado.

Antes de darse cuenta el chico la tenía nuevamente aprisionada contra el árbol, pegándola con fuerza contra sus caderas y tomando la mano con la que lo señalaba, llevándola hasta dejarla prisionera a un lado de su cabeza, al tiempo que volvía a esconder la cara en su níveo cuello, esta vez dando profundos lengüetazos.

Su voz tembló en un pequeño jadeo cuando su lengua se deslizó hasta detrás de su oreja, antes de pegar sus labios a su oído.

-Resulta que no soy muy fanático de recibir órdenes, muñeca- le susurró antes de meter su lengua por ese pequeño conducto todo lo que pudo, haciéndola chillar.

-¡Ya suéltame!- exclamó con horror, alejándolo -¿Acaso eres algún tipo de lobo violador?- lo miró espantada.

Por un minuto el peliblanco se quedó estático en su lugar, mirándola con la boca abierta, hasta que comenzó a carcajearse a pata suelta, cayendo arrodillado y sosteniendo su estómago.

Karin lo miró con indignación.

-¡¿TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI?!- gritó sonrojándose de furia. Sin embargo él fue incapaz de detener sus risas para responder, cosa que la enfureció aún más.

Totalmente indignada, comenzó a irse a muy molestas zancadas. Y ¡demonios! Casi se le escapa una barbaridad cuando sintió como una mano tomó su tobillo y la hizo estrellarse contra la dura nieve.

De pronto lo tenía sobre ella, dejando sus cuerpos a milímetros de distancia, mientras ella forcejeaba violentamente con intención de soltarse.

Él se bajó a su altura, frente a ella, dejando sus cuerpos a milímetros de distancia. La pelinegra sintió su aliento en su sonrosada y húmeda mejilla.

-Ya... - susurró, bajándose para que su aliento diera directamente a su oreja, sonrojándola, queriendo calmar la situación, sin soltarla. Sin embargo lo ignoró y continuó con sus intentos por liberarse. Lo sintió rozar su mejilla con sus cálidos labios, paseándose de arriba para abajo, olfateando y en ocasiones apenas y lamiéndole con la punta de su lengua, limpiando sus lágrimas provocándole hormigueos en todo el cuerpo -Déjame explicar- pidió sin separar sus labios de su piel.

-¿C-como puedes de-decir eso... con ella presente?- murmuró con dificultad, sin poder concentrarse en algo más que en los labios de él sobre ella. Lo sintió sonreír, al tiempo que soltaba una de sus muñecas y abrazaba su cintura -P-para... - dijo intentando empujar su pecho con su muñeca libre.

-Es mi hermana- susurró rápido, muy alterado y queriendo calmarla.

-¡No me vengas con esas! Es la escusa más cliché que hay... ah- se quejó para lego gemir al sentirlo lamer muy lentamente su cuello, presionando contra su piel.

-Créeme, Karin- escucharlo susurrar su nombre en su oído de esa manera la desarmó.

Su cuerpo se relajó y él se puso en pie, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella la aceptó sin mirarlo a los ojos, algo recelosa, desconfiada de la veracidad de su excusa.

Lentamente la guió hacia su lugar de encuentro, en donde la chica de ojos chocolate los esperaba sus sus manos contra su pecho, preocupada por que su hermano no hubiera podido retener a la hermosa niña que los había visto abrazados.

Una vez ambos estuvieron frente a ella, la embarazada sonrió emocionada. De cerca su belleza era aún más deslumbrante.

La pelinegra se quedó con a mirada fija en la chica frente a ella. Era muy menuda y bajita, incluso más que ella. Su vientre era muy amplio, más de lo que debería ser un embarazo normal, por lo que supuso que era múltiple. Podía escuchar tres latidos débiles en ella aparte del suyo. A pesar de su pronta maternidad, sus pechos no eran muy voluminosos, por lo que supuso que sin leche circulando por ellas, era aún más plana que una tabla de planchar, y su cabello iba recogido en un moño dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Su aire transmitía tranquilidad y su sonrisa era cálida. No pudo sentir aversión por ella al verla.

-Karin, ella es mi hermana mayor, Momo Hitsugaya- le presentó rascando su nuca.

El repentino entusiasmo de Momo por conocer a Karin lo había tomado por sorpresa, y luego le fue imposible hacer que los dejara tranquilos. Y él que tenía planeado hacer un par de cosas con su morena.

-Soy... -

-Karin, lo se. Toshiro me contó sobre ti- sonrió ampliamente, tomando sus manos y mirándola con los ojos como estrellas. Una pequeña gota pasó por su nuca ante la gran emoción de la chica -Lamento mucho el malentendido, de veras. Toshiro puede ser una bomba sexual que esta en permanente riesgo de explosión pero yo jamás lo vería así, te aseguro que no tengo ningún tipo de fetiche incestuoso ni nada parecido- Karin casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharla, mientras que Toshiro comenzó a sentirse mareado de toda la sangre que fue a parar a su cabeza.

-Yo... yo no... - comenzó a balbucear la morena, intentando recobrar la compostura luego de las palabras de la de chonguito, sentía que se mareaba de toda la sangre que se había acumulado en su cabeza, incluso se tambaleó un poco.

Al ver como su hermana iba a abrir nuevamente la boca, el peliblanco se apresuró a tomar la mano de Karin y comenzar a caminar, dejando a Momo atrás.

-Lo siento Momo, pero hay un par de cosas que tenemos que hacer con Karin. Su charla seguirá en otra ocasión- dijo antes de correr con la vampiresa lejos de su hermana y sus terribles comentarios. Ya sabía él que no sería sano para ella el pasar tanto tiempo con la desquiciada mental de su madre. Hablaría luego con ella sobre temas de conversaciones decentes para romper el hielo.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó jadeante, aún algo descolocada y algo sonrosada por las palabras de la "tierna" hermanita mayor del lobo.

-A mi casa- respondió aflojando el paso.

A lo lejos la de orbes negros pudo vislumbrar una pequeña casita, justo en los límites del bosque.

-Pasa- le indicó en cuanto le quitó el seguro a la puerta. La morena se adentró tímidamente, murmurando un _permiso._

Sus ojos se pasearon por la vivienda, admirando el color crema de las paredes y la decoración sencilla y cálida, nada de lo que se esperaría de un muchacho.

-Es preciosa- alagó perdida en ese confortante ambiente.

Para ella era algo muy nuevo estar en un lugar similar. La mansión parecía ser una heladera en comparación.

-Era de mi abuela- reveló él con una sonrisa nostálgica. Eso tuvo sentido para ella. El amor de las abuelas del cual siempre hablaban los cuentos que alcanzaba a leer de vez en cuando en sus paseos -escapes- al pueblo.

Sus negras perlas se fijaron en la fotografía de una señora. Estaba sentada en una silla mesedora, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, y sobre esta una pequeña bebé de unos cuantos añitos, mordiendo algún tipo de juguete. Parado junto a ella, un chico peliblanco de alrededor de seis años, intentado sacar el objeto de la boca de su hermana, mientras la dulce viejita mantenía una mano sobre sus blancos cabellos.

Sonrió. Parecían una familia muy feliz.

-¿Donde esta ella ahora?- quiso saber mirándolo interrogante, curiosa.

-Falleció hace unos años- respondió vagamente. Ella se sintió algo arrepentida por su pregunta. Parecía ser que Toshiro apreciaba mucho a la viejita.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que la pelinegra creyó apropiado dejarlo recuperar su postura, ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- ofreció él, queriendo dejar pasar el mal trago.

-Claro- aceptó ella, entendiendo sus intenciones y estando totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo en específico?- preguntó ella con voz entusiasmada.

-¿Como? Yo mismo cocinaré- reveló el peliblanco, mirándola con superioridad. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y él la miró indignado.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo- murmuró ella apartando su mirada. El rostro del peliblanco se enserió.

-Ya veremos- sonrió el peliblanco con sorna, haciendo que la respiración de ella se altere al ver sus blancos dientes, con sus gruesos colmillos sobresalientes.

Demonios, ese chico era demasiado caliente para su propio bien.

Fue así como en solo una hora el peliblanco dejó sobre la mesa un tazón humeante de ramen con una pinta increíble, y ni que decir d su aroma, estaba haciéndola casi babear.

-Bien, puede que si seas un poco bueno en cocina- indicó ella resaltando el "poco", haciendo que él plantase una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Sin más que decir se echo a comer, maldiciendo internamente al peliblanco por cocinar mucho mejor que ella.

-¿Rico?- preguntó divertido al verla blanquear sus ojos.

-Para nada... solo intento engullir para no herir tus sentimientos- dijo de manera muy poco creíble.

-Lo que digas- murmuró él dándole por su lado, antes de ir a por su propio tazón.

Comieron en silencio y la pelinegra repitió dos veces, argumentando que no quería que él se intoxicara comiendo ese "adefesio" que cocinó, y provocando que riera.

 _[…]_

Luego de cenar, ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la nieve del patio trasero, casi sin un centímetro separándolos, observando como el cielo nocturno brillaba.

La escena resultaría muy extraña para todos, pero estando juntos no existía ese odio mortal entre especies... curiosamente, se sentían en paz uno junto al otro. Para Karin, estar con él era un soplo de aire fresco, luz dentro de la penumbra de la mansión. Para él, una contradicción; siempre había sentido repudio por esos monstruos sin sentimientos, pero estando con Karin, de pronto esos sentimientos desaparecían, eran barridos a un lado como el viento volaba las hojas secas del otoño.

 _Simplemente... estaban en casa._

La luna parecía sonreír en el cielo, con estrellas de intenso fulgor a su alrededor, mientras que estelas de colores azulados y violáceos se esparcían aleatoriamente en el cielo. Ahora mismo estaban perdidos en un debate, ambos defendiendo a sus razas, ella más por orgullo que por convicción.

-Es nuestro deber hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados de los humanos lo más que podamos-

-¿Porque los lobos creen que deben asesinarnos?- preguntó Karin algo hastiada.

-Son asesinos, matan humanos para vivir-

-¿Y ustedes son mejores?- preguntó ella alzando su voz -Nosotros asesinamos a humanos, pero ustedes nos asesinan a nosotros- retrucó.

-Protegemos la la vida-

-Lo que faltaba- gruñó -Ustedes protegen lo que sea con tal de ir en nuestra contra. ¿Que protegen la vida? ¡por favor! Los humanos matan animales para comer, incluso por deporte, extinguen especies por completo y nadie los juzga por ello, ustedes no los matan por ello. Pero nosotros, que solo matamos por sobrevivir, sin buscar la extinción de una raza, somos demonios- murmuró ácidamente, muy enojada -La historia de los humanos en más rica en sangre que la de los vampiros... son la única especie que disfrutan de matar a los suyos... y nosotros somos los demonios- había un deje de resignación en su voz, sus manos descansaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre de forma relajada, y sus ojos vagaban por el cielo nocturno en busca de formas en estrellas.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Él no sabía que decir, ese argumento iba en contra de todo en lo que creía desde crío, y aún así no sabía cómo refutarlo.

Lentamente, la pelinegra enderezó su espalda, apoyándose sobre sus manos estiradas hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron, rojizos y llenos de sufrimiento.

-Ey... ¿que pasa?- preguntó con voz suave al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre su codo izquierdo, volteando el cuerpo en dirección a la pelinegra, quedando levemente inclinado hacia ella. Al oír su voz liberó unos débiles suspiros en un intento por calmarse. Ante su reacción, él llevó su mano derecha hasta la pequeña pantorrilla al descubierto, apretándola con suavidad.

-Tienes razón... en todo lo que dices- susurró ella, sorprendiéndolo-Somos unos monstruos- aceptarlo le dolía, pero ya no podía negarlo -No tenemos sentimientos, matamos sin importarnos nada, solo pensamos en nosotros mismos- su voz ahogada fue interrumpida por la firme de él.

Tras esas palabras, el silencio los envolvió. Toshiro podía sentir el dolor de la morena en el aire, torturándolo, comprendiendo que esa batalla entre sus especies no le resultaba nada fácil de llevar.

-Puede que eso sea cierto... - murmuró en voz baja, pensando muy bien en sus palabras -Pero no creo que tú seas así- declaró. El frío corazón de ella comenzó a bombear sangre sin detenerse, al tiempo que sus pómulos se coloreaban.

Él intentaba consolarla, incluso se veía tierno con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, éste pronto desapareció, y sintió con el aire se volvía más pesado de repente ante la inesperada cara de total seriedad de él.

-Karin... hay algo que enserio necesito decirte... yo... - las palabras del lobo, dichas casi con rabia, incluso dolor, atrajeron su atención de una manera inmediata, girándose para mirarlo, casi partiéndose el cuello ella misma en el proceso, para notarlo con una de sus rodillas flexionada y su brazo sobre esta -Soy el alfa de mi manada... - dijo casi con miedo. Él sabía que esa confesión crearía desastres en su ya de por si extraña y pecaminosa relación. _Si, porque ya era un pecado el siquiera encontrarse de esa manera e que venían haciendo_.

-¿Eso es algo malo?- preguntó ella, sintiendo presión en su pecho, pero intentando parecer tranquila -Ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy la princesa de este territorio... no representó un problema para ti, ¿porque debería serlo para mi?- su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, quería relajarlo, que no se preocupara por ello, pese a lo peligroso que eso era para ella.

-Cuando tome el cargo, en poco tiempo, no me quedará más remedio que... - no terminó su oración, pero era claro como habría acabado, y de alguna manera, ella agradeció el que no lo haya echo.

-No me preocupas, Toshiro. Sé que no me harás daño... -

-¡Yo no, pero ellos... !-

-Relájate... ¿eres su alfa, no? Entonces tendrán que seguirte, aún si no les agrada- él parecía perdido en esa realidad, hundido en un sin fin de opciones a cada una peor que la anterior.

La luna cayó notoriamente una pequeña distancia en el cielo, indicándoles que ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo ella levantándose lentamente. Parecía que él necesitaba unos momentos para meditar.

Sin embargo, antes de poder estabilizarse firmemente sobre la tierra, él tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella con suavidad para recostarla nuevamente, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sobre ella. Sus labios no se hicieron esperar sobre los suyos, dejando ardientes y desesperados besos en ellos, repartiendo mordidas y lengüetazos de vez en vez.

-Olvídalo... ya nada te alejará de mi- la determinación en su voz la hizo temblar, era increíble ese sentimiento que llenaba su pecho en ese mismo instante -Quizás muy pronto le ocurra algún desafortunado accidente a ese prometido tuyo... yo no comparto- declaró. Con solo esa afirmación ella ya sentía que podía estallar de felicidad, ¡adiós prometido, adiós cadenas, hola libertad! Casi se sentía mal por sentirse tan bien con esa idea.

En su distracción por haberse sumergido en su burbuja de felicidad donde el único pelirrojo que existía era un Renji casado y con sus sentimientos por ella olvidados, se sobresaltó al sentir como las grandes manos del peliblanco se colaron por debajo de su sencilla blusa, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales amasó un par de veces antes de continuar con su camino ascendente hasta liberarla de esa prenda tan innecesaria. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su pecho, al tiempo que una sonrisa llena de sorna se instalaba en sus labios.

-Justamente de eso quería hablar- la voz de ella sonó llena de reproche, cosa que solo lo llenó más de diversión a él.

-No pensé que los chupones si se quedaran marcados- el peliblanco parecía encantado con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-Como no se abrieron heridas las células no sienten la necesidad de curarse- explicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero qué interesante- murmuró antes de atacar con fiereza su cuello, mientras que una de sus manos aprisionó uno de sus senos y lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un gritito.

Podía sentir como sorbía con fuerza la piel de su cuello, arrancándole incluso quejidos de dolor entre los gemidos de placer. Sus dientes raspaban suave pero insistentemente la piel que sus labios succionaban y su lengua mojaba.

Al apartarse, el peliblanco contempló como una horrible marca, del tamaño de una albóndiga, se amoratado con gran rapidez en la blancura del delicioso cuello.

-Duele- se quejó ella apretando con fuerza sus ojos, jadeando al sentir la intensa palpitación entre sus piernas. Se había excitado. Él dio una última pasada de su lengua a su obra maestra y bajó con besos hoscos y húmedos por su hombro hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sin demora sus labios capturaron el rosado pezón, bañándolo en su saliva y mordisqueando juguetonamente la pequeña bolita de carne que los coronaba.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se arqueó por completo, pegando aún más la boca de él a su pecho y soltando chillidos desesperados, dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de su amante, el cual bajo su mano de manera serpenteante por su vientre, colándose por los ajustados pantalones y sus bragas y llegando a su intimidad para acariciarla con maestría, sin demorar en penetrarla profundamente con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo la dulce frialdad de su interior fundirse con el calor de sus dedos, rosando insistente contra las húmedas paredes. Comenzó morder con poca delicadeza el gran monte blanquecino que hasta entonces había sido atendido solo por su mano, gozando de ver al mismo tiempo cómo ella se retorcía desesperada por rehuir de su intenso contacto en sus zonas erógenas, aún cuando gemía rogando por más.

Sus labios se despegaron de la dulce piel y subieron a dejar besos en su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad, delineando cada facción, pero evitando a toda costa los rojizos labios, con la total intención de volverla loca, distrayéndola de sus manos retirando sus últimas prendas, dejándola desnuda en aquel gran manto blanco.

-Toshiro... - su voz sonaba suplicante, provocando que el bulto entre los pantalones de él creciera desmedidamente, alargándose y ganando grosor de manera inaudita. Su dedo índice no tardó en volver a penetrarla.

-¿Sabes? Hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy con una mujer- confesó con voz ronca en el oído de ella, añadiendo el dedo medio y dando una embestida profunda, haciéndola abrir ampliamente sus ojos. Dejó una delicada mordida en el pabellón de su oreja y adentró otro par de dedos en su fría cueva, rozando incesablemente su clítoris antes de continuar, obligándola a soltar las lágrimas llenas de placer que quemaban las negras perlas de ella. Sus dedos eran muy gruesos dentro de su pequeña cavidad -Así que ahora estoy muy necesitado- oír aquellas tan prometedoras palabras hicieron mayor el ardor en su bajo vientre. Habían sido un susurro oscuro, casi con advertencia, antes de adentrar profundamente sus dedos en ella, sin detener la fricción de su pulgar en su clítoris, haciéndola soltar un alarido ensordecedor.

Su espalda se arqueó con violencia y sus ojos estaban que se salían de sus cuencas, mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Aquello era siquiera posible? No podía concebir la sensación de sus dedos en su interior, el cómo ampliaba sus paredes interiores de forma suave y ruda intercaladamente, realizando el más placentero de los masajes. Era una emoción, una sensación tan... irreal.

-¿Que sientes, Karin?- le preguntó en voz baja, viendo como ella parecía encontrarse perdida en un mar lleno de turbulencias, sus ojos pareciendo atravesar todo lo que se les cruzaba, su rosada boca emitiendo suspiros delicados y cargados de placer.

Sus verdes ojos estaban totalmente dilatados, danzando por las facciones de total entrega de ella, por las generosas curvas de sus senos, el vientre plano y su estrecha cintura de avispa, bajando por las anchas caderas y llegando a su intimidad, donde sus dedos estaban profundamente hundidos y su pulgar rosaba la hinchada bolita de nervios y la pellizcaba con su uña, sin voluntad de provocarle nada más que gozo, ayudando a que su casi imposible estreches puediera adaptarse luego a su miembro con más facilidad.

-Es... tan intenso- murmuró la morena, moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas para profundizar aún más sus sensaciones. Su voz estaba llena de júbilo y deseo. Tales emociones lo enloquecieron.

-Si eso sientes solo con mis dedos, imagina cuando entierre mi miebro dentro de ti- su voz sonó ronca antes de soltar un gruñido que intentó amortiguar, antes de arrojarse como fiera a sus labios, penetrando su boca con su lengua al mismo compás en que su mano la embestía, subiendo la velocidad -Aún tienes oportunidad, Karin. Elige si quieres ser mía o fréname ya- declaró.

Lo sabía. Si aceptaba se volvería su mujer y le pertenecería para siempre. Tal y como pintaban las leyes de los lobos, tan antiguas como las suyas mismas.

 _Ni lo dudó..._

-Hazme tuya... - susurró, su propia voz oyéndose distante y débil, aún así, siendo plenamente consciente de su decisión.

 **Karin POV.**

Vi gran satisfacción en sus ojos tras oír mis palabras, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos de una manera demasiado sucia para ser descrita. Nuestras lenguas se fundía una con la otra, empujándose con fuerza, en una verdadera lucha. Sin poder evitarlo lamí la saliva que se juntaba en las comisuras de sus labios, saboreándola en mi boca. Entonces él atrapó mi lengua y comenzó a sorber de ella, raspando incluso con sus dientes. Los chasquidos de nuestras salivas mezcladas se escuchaban muy claros en el inmenso silencio, en la paz del bosque que resguardaba estás prohibidas y obscenas caricias.

Lentamente la velocidad de sus dedos aumentó de golpe al mismo tiempo que la profundidad a la que llegaban, llevándome a un orgasmo inmediato que arrasó con todo mi ser.

Había sido demasiado intenso, la respiración apenas llegaba a mis pulmones y no podía dejar de sentir las palpitaciones de mi ahora hiper sensible intimidad. Él pareció advertirlo, dado que una burlesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que se metía sus dedos mojados con los fluídos de mi orgasmo en la boca, sonrojándome de manera violenta.

¡Cómo de bien le salía el enfurecerme, aún en esos momentos!

Sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo plano en el momento que sus brazos me rodearon, y de pronto ya no estaba en el suelo, sino que él me cargaba entre sus fuertes y endemoniadamente sexys brazos.

Nos llevó a través de la extensa alfombra blanquecina, pasando por el patio recubierto de nieve en dirección al interior de su hogar.

Una vez dentro, sin la más mínima intención de soltarme, cruzó por un pasillo con tres puertas, una a un lado y las otras dos hacia el otro, adentrándose en la que quedaba bien al fondo, y recostándome sobre un mullido colchón, y, por primera vez, con él sobre mi, en ese lugar... sentí lo que era la verdadera sensación de calidez... la sentí en mi piel, embargándome de lleno y haciéndome sentir en las nubes. Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos, y me maldije por ello.

-Hey, ¿que pasa?- preguntó él. Parecía preocupado por mi reaccionar. No lo culpaba, en una situación así, llorar sin motivo aparente.

-N-no es nada, solo... me siento feliz- confesé, sonrojándome levemente. ¿Que era ese maldito impulso que me forzaba a sincerarme con él? Era tan molesto no poder ocultarle nada. Él sonrió de una manera extraña para mi, una manera que nunca había visto en nadie más.

-Te entiendo- su áspera mano me acarició tiernamente la mejilla -¿Lista?- perdida en sus ojos, solo fui capaz de asentir en respuesta. Sus esmeraldas me transmitían una especie de sensación de seguridad y acogedora paz que me atraía sin poder explicarlo.

Arrodillándose en la cama, frente a mi, comenzó a bajar la única prenda en su cuerpo, dejando liberada una monstruosa erección que se alzaba orgullosa frente a mi. Tragué en seco, y sin poder evitarlo me incorporé para inspeccionarlo.

Con mucho cuidado lo tomé entre mis manos, flaqueando un poco al oír un quejido por su parte. Alcé la vista y me lo encontré con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como disfrutando, por lo que me atreví a apretar un poco.

-Demonios- gruñó y cubrió mi mano que tenía a su alrededor con la suya, moviéndome rápido y manteniendo con la mano fuertemente apretada.

Rápidamente cogí el ritmo y me soltó para que lo hiciera sola, sentándose conmigo entre sus piernas. Movía mi mano hasta la base, presionando y estirando su piel hacia arriba hasta apretar con fuerza la punta.

-Karin... más rápido- urgió él casi en un gruñido, empujando sus caderas contra mi mano. Aumenté el ritmo, subiendo y bajando mi mano cada vez más rápido y apretando más fuerte. En eso estaba cuando él me empujó contra la cama y se lanzó a mis pechos, mordiendo mis pezones con fuerza y torturando mi pequeña bolita de carne con su lengua antes de soltarlo generando un pequeño ruido de explosión -Lo hiciste tan bien- susurró en mi oído, y quise golpearme por la punzada de orgullo que estalló en mi pecho.

Con lentitud, algo duro y caliente, demasiado grande, intentaba abrirse paso en mi cavidad. Sentí como la punta de su masculinidad se adentró levemente, empapándose de mis jugos, para luego adentrarse totalmente en mi interior, arrancándome un fuerte grito de placer.

Podía sentir como la piel de su pene ardía de calor corporal, aún más que sus increíbles dedos que me habían llevado al borde del abismo, creando un estallido de sensaciones al mezclarse con mi fría y húmeda cavidad.

Casi sin notarlo de mis labios salían sonoros suspiros que rebotaban en la habitación en pequeños ecos.

Lo único que evitaba que me avergonzara de los sonidos que mi boca producía eran los gruñidos guturales que él soltaba, su cara de completo placer y sus ojos verdes dados vuelta en cuanto apreté mis músculos internos, provocando sonidos de succión.

-Maldita sea- sus labios bajaron a mis pechos y contuve un grito al sentir como su lengua atacaba mis pezones al compás de sus embestidas, intensamente. Él soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, levantándome. Con mi pelvis en el aire se salió de mi completamente y volvió a entrar con violencia, recorriendo todo el camino hasta llegar al fondo de mi sexo.

 **POV Normal.**

Los ojos del peliblanco admiraron como la rosada boca femenina se abría formando una perfecta "o", tentándolo a probarlos.

Sus caderas se movían frenéticas en su interior, mojándose de los flujos que caían hasta manchar las sábanas debajo de ellos. Adentraba su gran longitud hasta lo más profundo, gruñendo ante lo apretado de su intimidad, abriendo una y otra vez la carene helada y tierna y penetrándola con salvajismo, moviendo las caderas de manera frenética, casi intentando romperla.

La pelinegra sentía como su polla crecía poco a poco cada vez más, el largo miembro se hinchaba de solo ver como el cuerpo femenino se arqueaba completamente, el como sus pechos rebotaban ante cada embestida.

Karin ni siquiera recordaba como emitir palabra, era como si todo se volviera repentinamente lento. Solo podía sentir su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella a una velocidad devastadora, martillando el fondo de su útero una y otra vez, pero ya estaba harta de ser la parte pasiva, por lo que, utilizando toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima, los volteó a ambos quedando ella arriba, y bajó las caderas con rudeza, auto penetrándose.

Un sonoro gemido escapó de la pequeña garganta al sentir como el miembro se adentraba aún más al fondo de su ser, mientras que Toshiro rugió de forma animal al sentir como ella decidía tomar el control, moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante, de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos todo al mismo tiempo, enloqueciéndolo.

Las acometidas eran cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, Karin se movía con desespero sobre la pelvis de él, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba de llegar.

-¡Toshiro!-gimoteó y el nombrado entendió en mensaje, por lo que comenzó a alzar las caderas hacia arriba sin ningún tipo de contención, haciéndola rebotar una y otra vez y golpeando con fuerza en el fondo de su útero, arrancándole alaridos a ella tan fuertes que incluso se fijo para ver si la había lastimado, encontrándosela con los ojos totalmente nublados y con un hilillo de saliva resbalando desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, cayendo hasta el valle de sus pechos, al cual el peliblanco no tardo en buscar con su lengua -M-me vengo- lloriqueó agudamente, endulzando los oídos del hombre lobo.

La pelinegra sintió como las embestidas aumentaban la velocidad hasta volverse sobrenaturales hasta para ella misma, entran y saliendo una y otra vez sin detenerse y llegando hasta al fondo con fuerza, llevándola a un devastador clímax que la dejó con la cabeza por los aires.

-Lograrás enloquecerme, mujer- murmuró el peliblanco mordiendo con fuerza el blanco hombro en el momento exacto en que ella se liberó, haciéndola contener la respiración y apretar sus ojos ante el violento aumento del placer.

La pequeña mano se dirigió al ancho hombro, apretándolo para intentar resistir la increíble sensación de sus gruesos colmillos perforando su carne.

Cuando él se separó pudo ver como gotas de su propia sangre caían por las comisuras de sus labios, y se apresuró a echarse sobre el fornido cuerpo y atraparlas con su lengua, saboreando el helado elixir de su vida.

Jadeante, se quedó recostada sobre él, sintiendo sus párpados pesados. Apenas y había cerrado sus ojos cuando las embestidas se reanudaron como si nunca se hubieran detenido, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa seguidos de muchos más de placer, gemidos superpuestos unos con otros al sentir como el falo del peliblanco se adentraba una y otra vez de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo ella era incapaz de moverse, por lo que él volvió a dejarla contra el colchó y la tomó por las caderas, empujándolas al encuentro de sus duras embestidas.

La fricción en su delicada carne totalmente sensible la hizo llegar a otro orgasmo inmediato, mientras que él continuó sin darle un respiro.

 _ **. . .**_

Horas más tarde el peliblanco se corría dentro de la morena en un violento orgasmo, derramando toda su semilla en su interior.

Su amante se encontraba temblando perceptiblemente, su cuerpo totalmente flácido desparramado en la cama, sus ojos entre cerrados y la mezcla del último orgasmo de ambos cayendo de su intimidad hacia las sábanas ya duras del líquido seco que durante horas dejaron correr allí.

Con extremo cuidado salió de su pequeña cavidad totalmente hinchada y rojiza, arrancándole un lloriqueo de placer y leve dolor a ella. Sentía que su interior había sido desgastado por completo, y ya podía sentir como su regeneración comenzaba a curar los pequeños cortes que las violentas acometidas de ambos le habían causado y aún así habían ignorado en la nebulosa de placer en la que se habían sumergido.

Sonriendo, el peliblanco bajó las persianas de la ventana por donde ya se asomaban los rayos de sol, cuidando para que no la hieran, y la observó con fijeza en lo que ella se quedaba profundamente dormida, concentrándose seriamente en la marca que dejó en su cuello. No se arrepentía, para nada, pero si sabía que era algo que jamás podría borrar... solo esperaba que ella no lo matara por lo que había echo.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hasta la habitación de al lado, esa que solía usar su hermana cuando se quedaba, y la recostó en la cama matrimonial, cubriéndola con la manta solo por mero instinto y recostándose a su lado, decidiendo que su más que probable muerte la enfrentaría en cuanto despertaran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y aquí el tan esperado capítulo de Sin Título con más de 5000 palabras y lemmon incluido. Lo se, soy genial (=U.U=)r

Bueno, he de admitir que este lemmon me costó horrores porque hacía tiempo que no trabajaba en uno y hasta creí que había perdido mi toque Q n Q, lo se, es horrible. Así que agradezco a mi adorable (o no tanto ¬¬U) hermana, karin-chan150301, por ayudarme a mejorarlo y darme la seguridad de que aún tengo mis habilidades intactas, te dedicaría el cap pero como dejé claro en el argumento, el fic le pertenece a Celeste así que no puedo, pero la intención está y siempre estará Q u Q9

Bien, espero que este cap sea lo que todos esperaron y para el siguiente cap les traeré un POV Toshiro si o si, dado a que me dieron los 11 comentarios pero para entonces ya tenía más de la mitad del cap escrito y el lemmon en proceso por lo que no pude realizarlo ahora, así que queda jurado para la próxima ¡lo prometido es deuda y la deuda... bueno, lo prometido es deuda!

Bien, en otras noticias, he pensado en hacer unos cuantos fics SasuHina, es más, incluso ya tengo un Drabble escrito sobre ellos. Puede que sean un crack pero sus lemmons e historias de amor son las mejores y más hards que he leído, y quiero ser parte de la franquicia. Si a alguna no le gusta la pareja la invito gustosa a que lean mis fics, haré que la amen, y de igual manera, el NaruHina ya esta decidido, así que no provocamos a nadie con ella, espero que los lean y me comenten, también lo que opinan al respecto.

Sobre TVLP, tengo que decir que todo sigue en pausa, pero lo más probable es que comience a escribir el siguiente cap en cuanto lleguen mis vacaciones, es decir, en 30 días. Espero que no se harten de esperarme fanáticas de ese fic y no me abandonen con él.

¡Wiii-ruuu, Wiii-ruuu. Wiii-ruuu, uuuuu-p, uuuuu-p, wo, wo, wo!

¡Ok, les he traído este fic bajo pena de nota en el cuaderno de comunicaciones en esta maldita cárcel que los adultos insisten en llamar escuela, las autoridades me persiguen así que ya me voy!

Las adoro mis lectoras que poco me comentaron en Recuerdos de un Amor Dormido!

Saludos y volvere! *inserte eco cayendo al vacío*


	12. Capítulo 11

**Toshiro POV.**

 _Se dice que los_ _V_ _ampiros nacieron del cielo sin Luna ni estrellas. Una manifestación de la oscura noche, presa de la soledad y el silencio, la cual viviría de los seres que osaban dormir en su magnificencia, y se movería amparada por las sombras a sembrar el terror de los hijos de la Luz._

 _El Sol, furioso ante la irreverencia de su opuesta e incapaz de abandonar a sus hijos,_ _castig_ _ó_ _su_ _rebeldía_ _creando a una compañera; La Luna, y enviándola a someter a la noche, armada de estrellas y su propia luz iluminándola._

 _La Luna se postro en la noche y esparció sus estrellas en su infinito manto, tantas que nunca nadie sería jamás capaz de contarlas,_ _dejándola cautiva de su luz clara y_ _asegurándose de que no pudiera volver a crear una abominación similar._

 _Sin embargo, los seres ya creados comenzaron a reproducirse y a extender su raza por la tierra._

 _En vista de la nefasta situación, la Luna engendró un hijo, fertilizada con la semilla de un animal que la alababa cada noche con ferviente devoción, al cual le entregó_ _una apariencia humana con la cual mezclarse entre los hijos de la luz y_ _cualidades únicas destinadas a combatir a los hijos de la noche; como su gran velocidad, su asombrosa fuerza, sus dientes afilados y sus mortales garras. A este le otorgó el nombre de "Licántropo" y le encomendó la tarea de pelear contra las terribles criaturas sedientas de sangre humana, reproduciéndose y creando descendencia, la cual recibiría su legado y continuaría su ciclo en una guerra que acabaría con la extinción de los hijos de la noche... o la de ellos mismo_ _s_ _._

 _En su dolor por_ _e_ _l terrible_ _motivo de su existencia, el Licántropo rogó a la Luna por una bendición capaz de aliviar su mal._

 _Est_ _a_ _, conmovida, le_ _dio la libertad de vivir fuera de una rutina de caza o supervivencia, y_ _juró elegir para él y a todo macho_ _o hembra_ _de su descendencia_ _a_ _un Mate:_ _una_ _persona_ _cuya existencia complementara la suya y la habilidad para reconocerla,_ _pidiéndole ayuda al destino para que él les permitiera encontrarse_ _._ _El Mate podría ser tanto humano como licántropo._

" _Enseña a tus hijos que cada mate será sagrado. Nadie podrá lastimar a una hembra cuyo mate ya haya reconocido, ni despreciar a un macho humano que se una a la manada o se lleve a su hembra de l_ _a misma. Son seres libres de elegir su forma de vivir, y se atendrán a las consecuencias que su destino les depare. No puedo hacer más_ _"_

 _E_ _se fue el origen de las tres grandes especies en el mundo._

 _Con el tiempo, sus existencias pasaron a ser mitos para los seres humanos,_ _llamando "Vampiros" o "Chupa-sangre" a los hijos de la noche y "Hombres lobo" a los licántropos._

 _También sus habilidades fueron_ _distorsionadas por mentes demasiado imaginativas, como que los lobos se convertían en bestias salvajes cubiertas de pelo bajo la Luna llena, o que los vampiros podían convertirse en murciélagos las noches sin Luna,_ _o que_ _el vínculo entre los hombres lobo con su mate era en realidad un hilo rojo invisible que unía a una persona con su pareja ideal a través de su dedo meñique. Así como muchas otras._

 _Así nacieron nuestras leyendas._

Dolor.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sonreí ante la imagen que se alzaba frente a mi: las blancas y _deliciosas_ nalgas de Karin alzadas en pompa sobre mi cuerpo.

Seguí con la vista la delicada línea de su espalda, hasta terminar mi recorrido en una mata de cabellos negros que se perdían en mi cuello.

Podía sentir los colmillitos de Karin incrustados en mi pulso, y como soltaba suaves gemidos con cada succión que realizaba, apretando de vez en cuando su mordida y dando sacudidas, como si estuviera al borde de un orgasmo. Me mordí el labio ante la idea.

-¿Así que te gusta hacer travesuras?- susurré en su oído, llevando mis manos a apretar sus nalgas con fuerza y empujarla hasta chocar con mi miembro bien despierto por los increíbles sonidos que producía. Karin ahogó un chillido contra mi piel al sentir como me rozaba contra su fresca intimidad.

Cerré levemente los ojos, disfrutando de la placentera tortura que mi vampiresa me estaba proporcionando. Froté con más fuerza mi miembro, sabiendo que ella ya estaba completamente repuesta luego de nuestros violentos encuentros de anoche, jadeando al sentir como me bañaba con sus fluidos fríos, enardeciéndome. Solo podía pensar en volver a hundirme en ella como hacía unas horas.

-Toshiro... eres delicioso- gimió liberando mi piel de esos afilados colmillos y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Casi dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como pasaba su lengua por las gotas de sangre que se escapaban por lo orificios que ella me había dejado -Quie... ¡ah!- soltó un agudo grito al sentir como la penetraba de una sola estocada. No me importó, levanté las caderas con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella, soltando gruñidos de placer -N-no... para... - suplicó aferrándose a mi cuello. Su voz temblorosa solo consiguió que la penetrara con más fuerza.

-Me encantas, Karin- susurré en su oído antes de rodar sobre la cama y dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo. Tomé sus pequeños tobillos y me los colgué en los hombros, rugiendo al sentir como su interior tomaba más de mi.

Karin comenzó a gemir al ritmo de mis estocadas.

-Más, ah... Toshiro ¡dame más duro!- suplicó moviendo sus caderas con violencia, succionando mi miembro con sus paredes.

Sentí como si algo despertara en mi interior.

-Aténgase a las consecuencias, princesa- murmuré en su oído.

Salí de ella y entré con fuerza, relamiéndome los colmillos al verla aferrarse al cabecero de la cama hasta hacer crujir la madera. Se arqueó y bajé la cabeza hasta tomar su pezón en mis labios. Succioné y mordí sin detener las envestidas y solté un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sentí sus uñas arañar mi espalda hasta sacar sangre.

-Toshiro... ya no... no puedo... - siseó ella, aflojando todo el cuerpo sobre el colchón sin poder más que gemir y mover débilmente sus caderas.

Salí de su interior y la tomé del brazo, dejándola boca abajo, temblando.

Paseé lentamente la punta de mis dedos por su columna vertebral, apenas rozándola, y no me detuve hasta cruzar por la línea de su trasero y seguir hasta tomar su clítoris entre el pulgar y el índice. Chilló con fuerza ante el primer apretón no-tan-suave que le di, y luego comenzó a gimotear al tiempo que lo retorcía de un lado a otro

-¿No te gusta?- pregunté con sorna, estirándome sobre su espalda para alcanzar su cuello y sorber su piel, al mismo tiempo que guiaba una de mis manos a pellizcar con fuerza su pezón. Se arqueó.

-Y-yo... ¡ah... ah... !- sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, me adentré con fuerza comenzando con embestidas que podrían resultar brutales para cualquier otra mujer, haciendo chocar la cama contra la pared. Quería destrozar la cama por completo -S-si sigues así yo... - se arqueó violentamente hacia arriba, con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos cuando una de mis embestidas llegó hasta el final de su canal. La obligué a arrodillarse y quedar contra mi pecho, y con una última embestida la sentí llegar con una mueca de estar gritando en silencio, llevándolo al orgasmo también -Eres malo, Toshiro- se quejó haciendo un puchero. Solté una pequeña risa

-¿Eso crees?- pregunté saliendo lentamente de su interior, suspirando ante la fría y húmeda sensación que me provocó. La recosté sobre la almohada y me subí sobre su cuerpo para plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios rojos.

-Creo que rompí la cama- murmuró ella con la vista fija hacia arriba, apreciando el cabecero de la cama partido por la mitad y lleno de astillas. Volví a soltar una carcajada, más fuerte.

-Eso parece- comenté sin preocuparme demasiado. Estaba satisfecho y extrañamente feliz esa mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos volaron a "eso" en su cuello. Mordí mi labio.

Planté otro pequeño beso antes de levantarme de la cama y dirigirme hacia el pequeño baño de la habitación.

-¿A donde vas? Quédate- murmuró ella con voz caprichosa, acurrucándose en la cama con la sábana pasando entre sus piernas para cubrir su feminidad y parte de sus pechos. La miré desde el marco.

¡Demonios! Era demasiado sexy para ser cierto.

Quería ir allí y hacerla mía de nuevo, tomarla por...¡no!

No era un animal, no del todo. Teníamos que hablar un poco más, quería pasar más tiempo con ella y no solo teniendo sexo, aunque el que ella pudiera soportar todas mis embestidas sin importar cuan brutales sean y responder de la misma forma era por demás excitante. Quería conocer todo de ella, su pasado, su presente...

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir sus delgados brazos a mi alrededor, y su frente descansando en mitad de mi espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté, acariciando suavemente su brazo derecho. La sentí asentir, soltando un sonido a labios cerrados -¿Porqué no vamos a darnos una ducha?- pregunté ya abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

-Claro- su voz sonaba algo ahogada. Me volteé a mirarla.

-¿Que te ocurre?- tomé su rostro por ambos lados, haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían algo hinchados y rojizos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Toshiro?- me miraba con completa angustia, buscando desesperadamente en mis ojos algo que no sabía que era.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No podemos seguir así, a escondidas, sin importar cuánto lo queramos- sentí algo incómodo moviéndose en mi pecho -Soy una princesa, tú eres un alfa. Estoy comprometida y tú... - no la dejé terminar, me abalancé sobre ella, empujándola contra la puerta abierta el baño y tomando sus labios con fuerza, abrazando su cintura con ambos brazos para mantenerla quieta.

-No seas ridícula- mascullé, dejándole ver mi enfado -Por supuesto que no seguiremos así. Hoy habrá una junta. Haré que te acepten en la manada, y si les resulta imposible pues voy a dejarla. Te haré huir conmigo y nadie volverá a vernos nunca. Suena loco pero si es nuestra única opción estoy dispuesto... ¿tú no?- mi pregunta pareció un desafío, cosa que prendió una chispa en sus ojos negros, y sentía como la presión en mi pecho se iba al verla sonreír levemente.

Me escuchaba rugir en mi foro interno al verla tan hermosa.

No podía evitar maravillarme en su cara tan blanca como el papel sonrojada como no sabía que era posible en un vampiro, en su expresión que lejos de ser sombría resultaba, irónicamente, angelical, contrastando con su terrible genio.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar las palabras que sabía desde lo más profundo de mi ser iba a pronunciar.

-Cuenta conmigo- y me abalancé a ellos llevando mis manos a sus muslos y subiéndola para que enroscara sus piernas en mi cintura con increíble fuerza, moliendo su helada intimidad con la mía, haciendo que soltara un gruñido gutural, enloqueciéndome.

Nos llevé a ambos en la ducha donde el agua dejaba salir increíble vapor, y gemí de gozo cuando Karin comenzó a frotar sus pesados senos contra mi pecho, la sensación de las pequeñas bolitas de carne tan frías como el hielo me generaron escalofríos que fueron directos a mi zona baja. Sería la ducha de lo más larga.

 _ **. . .**_

El cielo estaba oscurecido por las enormes nubes rebosantes de agua que auguraban una pronta tormenta de esas que sientes que se te cae el cielo encima. Dado que el invierno estaba terminando, era tiempo que la lluvia ablandara la nieve para que posteriormente el sol la terminada de derretir.

Un clima idílico para sentarse en el porche de tu casa con un café en las manos.

Abracé con mas fuerza la cintura de Karin, que se encontraba sobre mi regazo ambos en la hamaca de jardín bajo el techo del porche de la cabaña, esperando a que la hora de la reunión de la manada llegara.

Mi mente no podía dejar de divagar en el recuerdo de mi infancia que soñé anoche. Las leyendas que los ancianos contaban cada año en el festival Lunar alrededor de la fogata siempre me habían parecido algo lleno de significado, en aquel momento lo comprendía, de algún modo. Pero ahora no podía hallarle un significado de porqué justo en esos momentos se me venía a la cabeza.

-Mhm... - murmuró ella, medio dormida entre mis brazos. Acaricié suavemente su vientre con la yema de mis dedos, empujando el suelo con mis pies para mover el artefacto en el cual descansábamos. Ella pasaba lentamente sus dedos por mis antebrazos -Estoy asustada- murmuró ella en apenas un hilillo de voz.

Sonreí.

-Y yo- respondí de la misma manera, sincero.

Ella se acomodó mejor sobre mi pecho y suspiró.

-Es hora.

-Lo se- murmuré, rozando su cabello con mis labios -Todo irá bien- aseguré, intentando que no pareciera que intentaba convencerme de ello.

Me sentía en una encrucijada.

Por un lado tenía a toda mi manada. Ellos necesitaban a su alfa, pero el sentimiento hacia mi mate era demoledor, y pensar en dejarla o que me dejara resultaba hasta hiriente.

Si no podía hacer que funcionara, ya había tomado mi decisión.

No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, si la manada no aceptaba a Karin, me iría con ella y dejaría todo atrás. A Momo, los trillizos. Todo.

Antes de conocer a Karin, el ir tan lejos por alguien, mucho menos un vampiro, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. ¡Ja! Antes de conocer a Karin jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza dejar a un vampiro vivir. Y ahora estaba seguro que no me arrepentiría en toda mi vida de elegirla a ella por sobre cualquier otro.

El amor de los lobos hacia su mate era algo que en verdad había subestimado.

Casi quería reírme de mi mismo al recordar que pensaba que ese lazo con nuestra mujer no podía ser tan fuerte como para justificar las locuras que muchos habían echo por amor.

¡Dios!

No era fuerte, era aplastante.

Aquella garra protectora que se activaba cada vez que la veía. La necesidad de ser el aire que respiraba. La posesividad de saberme el único al que sus ojos pudieran ver. El sentimiento de felicidad cuando sonreía. La melodía de su voz en mis oídos como un bálsamo capaz de calmar la batalla de emociones constantes típicas de mi especia. El fuego que se prendía en mi al sentir su piel.

El miedo.

Ella no era una loba, no sabía si ella era capaz o no de sentirse tal y como yo, no sabía si sus sentimientos podían cambiar al contrario que los míos.

Los sentimientos de un lobo eran imposibles de cambiar, una vez que se marcaba a su luna éste solo podría amarla a ella, aún y si ella muere.

Apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

No quería ni imaginar esa posibilidad.

La amo. La amo con un maldito demente y estaba endemoniadamente bien con ello.

-Te amo- no pude detener las palabras que escaparon de mis labios en forma de suspiro. Karin jadeó con sorpresa, y la hamaca de movió con algo de rudeza cuando ella se volteó hasta quedar a ahorcadas en mi regazo.

-Repítelo- me ordenó con rostro muy serio y un ligero rubor en sus mejilla. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo calor en las mías.

-No- imposible que volviera a repetirlo. No, de ninguna forma.

-Toshiro, quiero que lo repitas- insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya dije que no- volví a repetir, más fuerte.

-¡Quiero que vuelvas a decírmelo!- sus mejillas se inflaron y sus manos golpearon mis hombros, caprichosa.

Gruñí. Era muy provocativa.

-No voy a hacerlo- declaré mortalmente serio. Ella abrió la boca con indignación.

-Pero... - no la dejé acabas y me lancé a sus labios, adentrando mi lengua en su boca y llevando mis manos a manosear con total descaro su carnoso trasero.

¿Cómo es que podía ser tan perfecta?

Mi instinto animal rugió desde lo más profundo de mi ser y despegué mis labios de ella para atacar su cuello, mientras que mis manos empujaban sus nalgas impulsándola hacia mi miembro ya erecto. Esta mujer me ponía como una caldera.

-Toshiro- gimoteó ella, tirando de mis cabellos al sentirme hincar los colmillos en su clavícula, cerca de su escote.

-Karin...

-¡Wow, wow, wow!- ambos nos congelamos ante aquella exclamación femenina -Ese era definitivamente un beso que escandalizaría a un religioso- comentó con burla la vos de su dulce y totalmente inoportuna hermana, la cual los admiraba con ojos llenos de diversión y picardía.

-Maldita sea, Momo- mascullé, dejando caer mi frente sobre el hombro de Karin, viendo de soslayo sus mejillas abombadas.

-A este paso mis cachorros tendrán primos con los que jugar muy pronto- indicó mi hermana con voz cantarina, para luego echarse a reír. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su expresión se enseriara y sus ojos demostraran preocupación -¿Están listos?- preguntó con angustia, retorciendo sus dedos. Karin volteó a verme con ojos confundidos.

Suspiré.

-Ayer estuvimos hablando con Momo respecto a esto, si aceptabas que te presente a la manada. Le envié un mensaje luego de desayunar, y ella convocó al gran consejo a asistir a la reunión en mi nombre- murmuré sin mirarla, jugando con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?- su voz sonó temblorosa y suave. Me miraba interrogante, sin súplica ni juicio. Ella solo quería que hiciera lo que en verdad quería. Por lo que simplemente lo hice, tomé ambos lados de su rostro y dejé caer mis labios sobre los suyos, solo tocándolos brevemente antes de separarnos.

-Por supuesto- respondí en su boca, deslizando la mirada por su rostro, detallando cada fino y hermoso rasgo.

Un suspiro enamoradizo me sacó de mi trance, y quise morderme a mi mismo por caer en el limbo frente a Momo. La miré con vergüenza a través de mi flequillo, y ella me devolvió la mirada con maldad. No permitiría que lo olvidara en la vida, no después de lo mucho que me había mofado de ella y de Kira cuando se conocieron.

" _Ya llegará el momento en que yo seré la que ría"_

Había sido su amenaza jurada. Era una mujer vengativa.

Resignado a mi karma, decidí ignorarla y hacer que Karin se pusiera de pie en el suelo.

Realizamos el camino por el pueblo en dirección a la taberna en completo silencio, con Karin firmemente aferrada a mi mano y Momo tomándome del brazo. Los cachorros de lobo crecían rápidamente, por lo que su vientre estaba ahora lo suficientemente amplio como para que le costara caminar. De echo, era tan incómodo para ella que debía cambiar de forma para poder dormir de manera tranquila.

Media hora después de la lenta caminata, nos encontrábamos frente al "Media Luna City", un nombre tan obvio que resultaba improbable que los vampiros descubrieran que allí se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de la manada.

Me tensé un poco, por instinto más que por preocupación.

Sentir la presencia de un vampiro tan cerca de nuestra madriguera obligaba a mis instintos a aguzarse.

-Lo siento- murmuró Karin, probablemente dándose cuenta de mi reacción. Sonreí. Sonaba tan asustada.

-Estará bien- murmuré en su oído. Volteó a mirarme, con miedo en sus ojos. Su expresión relajó mis músculos tensos.

-Lo dudo- rezongó bajito. Se abrazó con fuerza a mi brazo. Parpadeé aturdido, jamás pensé que Karin pudiera tener una faceta similar.

-No temas, Karin-chan- intentó consolarla Momo, seguramente preocupada por la desolada expresión de mi morena.

-Bien... - Momo se puso dos dedos en la boca y dejó salir un silbido. Karin la miró con una ceja arqueada, sin poder escuchar el ruido de alta frecuencia que ella estaba produciendo.

Segundos después el sonido de un cerrojo siendo quitado les avisó que las puertas estaban a punto de ser abiertas. Karin se escondió tras de mi.

Ukitake, un hombre delgado y bastante propenso a las enfermedades les dio la bienvenida, antes de que su expresión se afilara, como pocas veces ocurría, al sentir un olor diferente dentro del lugar.

De golpe todo el bullicio fue silenciado en cuanto la puerta se cerró ruidosamente. Todos escudriñándonos con la mirada en busca de la fuente de aquel olor tan conocido y odiado por nuestra raza.

Dejando en mi rostro un semblante estoico como el que solía llevar en presencia de mis próximos subordinados, comencé a caminar con los miembros de la manada abriéndome paso en dirección a la barra, desde donde podía ver a mis progenitores mirándome con una mezcla de emociones peleando por ganarse un lugar en sus rostros, ganando en mi madre el asombro y la incredulidad, y en mi padre la furia e indignación casi nunca vista en él.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Momo y los de Karin tras de mi, pero preferí concentrarme en escuchar las exclamaciones mentales que todos estaban soltando por medio del vínculo de la manada, y las otras dichas a gritos en voz alta.

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _¡¿Qué mierdas significa esto?!_

 _¿Es algún tipo de evento para descuartizarla y sortear sus partes?_

Escuché el grito ahogado de mi hermana ante esa última pregunta en mi cabeza, y mi sangre hirvió de coraje, pero decidí centrarme en llegar a mi destino.

-Explícame esto ahora mismo, Toshiro- mi padre me veía con ojos feroces, su espeluznante sonrisa perdida en el terrible mar de preguntas y contradicciones q sabía todos allí estaban pasando.

-Esto es...

-Imposible- una exclamación ahogada por parte de mi madre me interrumpió. Ella estaba cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos mientras detallaba con ojos imposiblemente expandidos el cuello de Karin -Ella es... una Luna- de pronto todo el lugar cayó en un profundo silencio, no podía oírse ni a una mosca zumbar allí dentro. Los ojos de su padre volaron a Karin.

-¿Una Luna? ¿ _eso_?- la miró con desprecio.

-Su marca es legítima. No hay errores. Los errores no existen- como él esperaba, los ojos de su madre lo escrutaron con miedo, pero también con orgullo y dulzura. No había nada con lo que ella soñara más que el que él encontrara a su Luna y verlo realmente enamorado.

-No es posible. ¿Una hija de la noche, la Luna de un lobo? Nunca he oído nada similar- habló el anciano más viejo del consejo, con más de dos milenios de edad. Sus ojos no miraban con juicio a Karin, sino más bien con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran capaces de ver cosas que otros no, y por esto muchos creían que era el nieto tercero del primer Lobo.

-Sé que suena ilógico, hasta ridículo, pero Karin-san es la Luna de Toshiro. Él también se negó, casi termina tirándose bajo un camión, pero es cierto. Yo misma he visto como la ve, y pese a que ella no es una loba, lo ve con el mismo sentimiento... con el mismo sentimiento con el que yo veía a Kira- los ojos de Momo reflejaron nostalgia ante sus palabras, aferrando su vientre al mencionar al padre de los cachorros.

-¡No compares el sagrado vínculo con nuestros mates y Lunas con algo que _eso_ pueda sentir!- la indignación se apoderó de muchos allí. Infinidad de gritos y exclamaciones, muchas terriblemente ofensivas comenzaron a escucharse en el lugar.

Me tensé, preparado para saltar sobre cualquiera que se acercara más de la cuenta. A este paso tendría que sacar a Karin de aquí pronto. Estaba preparado para lo que sea.

-Silencio- el jefe del consejo alzó una mano -Comprendo que los hijos de la noche nos han causado gran dolor y sufrimiento... a todos nosotros. Pero veo la voluntad de la Luna en esta pequeña, y su cara asustada... no la veo capaz de hacer las abominaciones que muchos vampiros le han echo a nuestra especie- miré al anciano sin poder creer lo que oía. Yamamoto había perdido a su Luna, Haru, en un enfrentamiento premeditado, cuando unos niños jugando durante su primera transformación percibieron olor a sangre proveniente de las alcantarillas. Cuando los alertaron decidieron formar un pequeño grupo para explorar la zona y el olor los guió a un subterráneo debajo de la vieja catedral del pueblo, allí encontraron una sede de extracción de sangre de muchachos y muchachas de entre dieciséis y veinte años que habían sido reportados como desaparecidos hacía seis meses. Todos vivos pero débiles, ninguno pudo recordar la terrible batalla que fue librada frente a ellos, donde lograron eliminar a tres de los cinco vampiros a cargo del procedimiento pero perdieron a dos de sus compañeros, siendo Haru y otra loba las difuntas. De eso hacía solo cien años.

-Yamamoto-san... - mi padre iba a decir algo, claramente en desacuerdo con aceptar a Karin, pero él no lo permitió.

-Gin-sama, la niña es la mate de Toshiro, y pese a todo, no podemos obligar al muchacho a abandonarla, porque él hará lo que cualquiera en este lugar haría: se la llevaría de aquí y ninguno volvería a verlos jamás, aún si tuviera que morir para intentar sacarla. Quizás sea solo porque estoy viejo, y ya no siento como antes mis músculos tensos ante la presencia de esta sangre maldita, pero no veo porqué la niña deba cargar con los pecados de toda su especie. Ella no pidió existir, tampoco pidió ser la Luna de nuestro siguiente Alfa, de echo estoy seguro que muchos aquí hemos rabiado de más por la elección de nuestra madre, pero si ella decidió que esta muchachita sea una Luna, no tenemos derecho a cuestionarla- el anciano miró a los ojos a muchos de los hombres más peligrosos de la manada, y luego se acercó con pasos lentos y pesados a Karin. Me tensé, pero Yamamoto era viejo, y aunque lo dudaba, si algo ocurría ella sería perfectamente capaz de quitárselo de encima -Quiero creer que este es un mensaje de nuestra amada Luna, diciéndonos que esta guerra está viendo, por fin, su culminación- las mejillas de Karin se encontraban completamente empapadas mientras que su expresión veía con algo similar a la nostalgia el rostro del anciano.

-Usted se habría llevado increíble con mi padre- susurró.

Entonces todo el lugar quedó sumido en un tenso silencio. Miré a mi padre; se encontraba reacio, mirando a Karin como quien mira a un bastardo. Entonces miré a los ojos a mi madre, que, como esperaba dada a su alocada naturaleza que se adaptaba rápidamente a los cambios de situación, me sonrió como siempre hacía cuando me encontraba metido en un lío de niño, "Me tienes es las buenas y en las malas" me decía en cada ocasión.

Me concentré en escuchar los pensamientos de la manada. Muchos estaban asustados, otros resignados, a unos pocos les daba igual. Pero ninguno estaba contento.

-Si no quieren aceptarlo, pueden realizar una moción para quitarme mi puesto de Alfa. No me opondré- no quería gobernar un pueblo incapaz de respetarme en mis decisiones, o que temiera que pusiera en riesgo a la manada al tener a una vampiresa como Luna.

Si no había confianza, no había nada.

-Meditaremos esta situación antes de decidir cómo responder a estas circunstancias- declaró mi padre.

-¿Cómo responder? ¿qué no es acaso obvio? No podemos quitarle su herencia a Toshiro solo porque nuestra diosa decidió que su Luna sería una vampiresa... - Rangiku como siempre no podía quedarse callada.

-¡He dicho y así se hará!- amplié mis ojos. Era la primera vez que oía a mi padre alzarle la voz. Miré atentamente la expresión de mi madre y lo lamenté por él, no sabía lo que le esperaba -Por el momento retírate y... llévatela de aquí. Momo, tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a la casa de tu hermano hasta que este inconveniente se resuelva.

-De ninguna manera- como esperaba, mi hermana se negó.

-¿Cómo di... ?

-Karin-san no me hará ningún daño. De echo, creo que yo fui quien la hirió al conocernos. Si tú no quieres conocerla, es tú problema- y eh aquí el legendario mal carácter de Momo. Un récord de mi padre, hacer enfadar en una sola noche a las dos mujeres más explosivas de la manada, pobre diablo.

-¿Cómo te atre... ?

-Me llevaré a Karin de aquí. No regresaré al pueblo hasta que me manden un comunicado de una próxima reunión. Hasta entonces- corté la ira de mi padre sobre mi hermana antes de que todo se saliera de control. Y tal y como entramos, los tres salimos del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y aquí estoy de regreso con el cap 11 en Sin Título y el esperadísimo POV Toshiro! Y como bonus adicional por el terriblemente largo Hyatus de la novela: Lemmon!

Lo se, lo se, soy increíble y me aman y sólo por el lemmon no me condenan a pena de muerte por la eterna espera! ^ 3 ^

Okay. TVLP pronto, no puedo asegurar que la semana que viene o la siguiente, pero pronto.

Y como que perdí la práctica con las notas de autora así que ni idea de que más ponerles. Las extrañé mucho y sus comentarios pidiéndome que actualice me rompían el Kokoro durante mi estúpido bloque yo no podía hacer nada! Me sentía como en Página en Blanco, no es justo.

Bueno, les comento que estoy entrando en el mundo de las portadas, así que la que quiera me pide que se la hago con gusto! La portada del fic que verán puesta mañana u hoy en la tarde la hice yo!

Bueno, ya echa mi publicidad, quiero decirles que las amo muchísimo, gracias por no abandonarme! Por cierto, déjenme en sus reviews (porque son tan buenas que sé que me dejarán reviews hermosos y largos) todos los One-Shots que quiera que les haga una continuación, que yo ya me olvidé y ni ganas de fijarme xP

Sin más, me despido!

Saludos!


End file.
